Almost Royalty
by Jellybob 15
Summary: Pharaoh Yami finds a friend in Anzu, a servant to Seth, and begins to have feelings for the young servant girl. Will these two people of different social rank ever be together? Or will Seth and his millennium rod decimate any hopes of it? Pairing: YY x A
1. Progress In Development

Disclaimer: No luck with owning YGO, McDonalds still doesn't pay me enough.  
  
A/N: It seems my strong point is Yami/Tea, so this story will be associated with that pairing and some minor pairings that I am too lazy to write in at the moment. It takes place in Egypt and well....yeah. Hmm..what else? Oh! Don't get mad at me for not using their respective Egyptian names. I just can't stand Teana (Tea) and Bel Um Fal (Yami). You'll know who they are when you see the name. *__* Enjoy my friends.  
  
Title: Almost Royalty  
  
Chapter I: Progress In Development  
  
Before the coming of every Nile flood, the Pharaoh is required to hold a sumptuous feast in regard to the Festival of the Gods. During this occasion, nobles and clergymen gather together to witness an animal sacrifice, which is eaten after the ritual is complete, and partake in the ennoblement of the clergymen.  
  
This year, however, only one clergymen was granted to advance to the next level. "Congratulations, Priest Seth."  
  
Seth acknowledged the comment with a smile. "Humble thanks, my Pharaoh."  
  
Pharaoh Yami frowned inwardly, knowing that his smile deceived those who did not know him that well. For within the thin curves of Seth's smile rest a cruel man who hungered power and would do anything to get what he wanted. Yami hated people like him who liked to manipulate and blame things on the innocent-  
  
"ANZU!"  
  
Yami shuddered out of his thoughts as a cold sensation ran against his hand before realizing that Kaiba's servant, Anzu, had spilled one of the cups, which seemed one too many cups she was carrying by the looks of it, onto the banquet table. He rose up steadily and was about to brush himself off when Seth yelled, "Anzu, escort the Pharaoh to the bathing room at once." She bowed her head in a respectable manner and gently grabbed the Pharaoh's arm to lead him to the bathing room.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Yami." She whispered his name just in case someone was passing by.  
  
Yami smiled to himself, knowing that even though he gave her permission to call him by his first name, she could not go by such standards around his palace. It was ill-mannered for a servant to call their master or a highly regarded figure by their first name. "You know very well you do not owe me an apology."  
  
Anzu didn't respond as she guided him to a wooden chair, which was decorated with Egyptian notations-hieroglyphics. She looked away from the engraved symbols sadly as she reached for a bucket under the chair that contained a white wash cloth. Being a slave since the age of nine, education never was an issue that concerned her. But that didn't mean she never thought about it. "Tell me, what does that say?"  
  
Yami was slightly baffled by her question, but nevertheless, turned to look at the symbols on the chair. "It tells the story of Osiris." He stopped, but continued when he saw a confused look on her face. "Being the god of the sun, Osiris brought growth to crops and plants around the Nile River. People praised his good deeds until he was killed by his twin brother, Set, who was the god of darkness. Being torn into fourteen pieces by his brother, Osiris became....and is still known as the god of death and resurrection." He paused, but then added, "that's why we celebrate the Festival of the Gods. Since Osiris brought a surplus of food before each Nile flood, we hold a special gathering for the sun god in remembrance of his good deeds."  
  
"I never knew that," Anzu took his hand in hers and wiped the excess liquid that had seeped into his royal robe.  
  
The Pharaoh stayed silent as he watched her rinse the wash cloth in the bucket, "is there something wrong, Yami?"  
  
"Nothing to bring concern," she smiled as he continued, "should we be getting back to the feast?"  
  
"I suppose so," she placed the cloth in the bucket delicately.  
  
"Here, let me help you," he extended a hand out to help her to her feet. She accepted, placing her hand in his, as he pulled her to her feet. Yami never let go of her hand after this movement though, it seemed he had found himself lost in her touch....again. "Do you remember how we met?"  
  
Tea titled her head slightly at Yami's question. "It was your fifteenth birthday, correct?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded nervously, "we were standing right outside this room and you....you couldn't find your way back to the banquet room so I escorted you back to the banquet." He smiled and rubbed his thumb along her hand. "I remember the look on your face when you found out that I, the Pharaoh, had done such a thing. You even came up to me an apologized to me for putting me through so much trouble." He laughed and looked away from her blue eyes, "that's when we took a walk through the garden and we became instant companions. I'll never forget that night."  
  
She smiled warmly, "neither will I..."  
  
As soon as Anzu let those words escape her lips, Yami's eyes never left hers. "Anzu, I-"  
  
"Pharaoh, your presence has been requested in the dining hall." Yami was startled by his bodyguard, who stood by the entrance.  
  
Yami turned away from Anzu, slightly annoyed by the interruption. "By whom?"  
  
"Seth," he said dryly, "it seems that the newly appointed Priest wants a toast in his honor."  
  
"As expected." Yami smiled at his bodyguard's sour expression.  
  
His bodyguard, Jou, always had a strong dislike for Seth. He didn't blame Jou for this, after all, Seth was a hard man to get along with. If something wasn't done to his taste, there was bound to be chaos. Ra, he wondered how Anzu lasted as long as she did with Seth.  
  
"Permission to leave, Pharaoh," Anzu's eyes didn't meet his as she bowed before him. It seemed that the more she looked into his eyes, the more she fell for the young Pharaoh...if that was possible. After all, it was love at first sight for her. Too bad he would never be hers. She was a servant, nothing more.  
  
He nodded, though he knew he did not wish for her leave just yet. "Thank you, Anzu."  
  
"Shall we be on our way, sir?" The Pharaoh ignored Jou's question as he watched Anzu disappear down the hall.  
  
The muscular blonde only sighed as he watched his master lose himself within the trance of Seth's servant. He didn't blame Yami though, Anzu was quite beautiful for a servant. She had beautiful brown hair that fell a few inches beyond her shoulders and her eyes were of the brightest aqua he had ever witnessed. She was skinny, but not resembling a stick. She was filled where it was needed and wore a brilliant smile whenever they came into contact. All the servants thought she was a long-lost princess because she was captured from her home and put into labor.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
Jou lifted his head up to meet the eyes of Mai, one of Yami's servants. Besides Anzu, Mai had to be one of the prettiest girls in the palace. She had violet eyes like his master, except for the fact that they were full of hurt and distrust. Her hair was a sheer blonde, which brought youth and color to her skin. She wore the traditional uniform for a slave, which was a plain white dress with the symbol of Ra imprinted on the front. "Jou, shouldn't you be on watch?"  
  
"Seth requested that I call forth the Pharaoh to the dining hall." He responded, not looking at her.  
  
"Yes," Yami snapped out of his trance, "I should be on my way."  
  
"Luck, my Pharaoh," Jou bowed and left the room hastily.  
  
Yami sighed, knowing that he would need more than luck to satisfy Seth. "Come, Mai."  
  
Passing stone walls that were covered with Egyptian notations, they entered the dining hall, which was simply a room that consisted of a long table with wooden chairs. The only thing that livened the room were the many people that had come to witness the festival. They were the wealthy, coming from distant lands of Egypt and its neighboring countries. Upon his arrival, the room silenced and all eyes were on him. This meant one thing. "Silence, the Pharaoh speaks."  
  
"Seth is correct." It was amazing how Yami kept a straight face. "We have gathered today to celebrate not only the innovation of a worthy individual, but to commemorate this occasion to Osiris, the god who brought us this fine feast before us." Seth's smile faded with every word the Pharaoh spoke. "I am pleased to say though that this feast has been a success and I value highly this evening we spend together." Yami walked toward the table and picked up one of the many cups that were generously sprawled on the table. "A toast," he turned his head toward Seth, "to our new Priest. I have faith you will serve Ra and the citizens well."  
  
Everyone, excluding the servants, picked up their respective cups and raised them high in the air. "To Seth!" The collision of chalices reverberated through the room as Seth stood from his recumbent position, requesting for the assemblage to lend their ears.  
  
"I thank the Pharaoh and all that have come to this splendid feast." He sipped his drink hungrily and wiped his mouth with his hand. "As the new priest of Egypt, I shall fulfill all my duties and tasks with care and circumspection." He paused and looked around the room. "Peace be with you, my friends."  
  
"Also with you!" The congregation yelled harmoniously as they lifted their cups again.  
  
For Yami, the feast carried on well after the speeches were made, that is, until Yami caught Seth raising a hand to Anzu when she didn't follow an order correctly. He knew not what the order was, but he did know that it was an honest mistake that clearly didn't need violence involved.  
  
"Master, Prince Honda would like a word with you." A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Yami looked up to see his bodyguard. "Jou! Follow me..."  
  
Without any questions asked, Jou followed him toward the wash room, where Yami paced around the venue before turning to Jou. "I need you to do something for me." Yami had no idea what he was about to say, all the words seemed to form as he spoke.  
  
"Anything, Pharaoh," came Jou's voice before the favor was asked.  
  
"You see," he sighed, "there's this girl and-"  
  
"Anzu, master?"  
  
Yami's head shot up, obviously shocked by Jou's knowledge of the topic. "Yes..well...I want you to ask her to meet me by the garden near Izur's temple after she is relieved from all of Seth's duties. Just tell her that it's important....that I speak with her, that is."  
  
"Without fail," Jou bowed quickly before carrying out his duty.  
  
It wasn't long before Joey returned with a frown on his face. "Did she decline?" The hair on Yami's arms seemed to stand up as he waited for Joey's response. He couldn't bear to hear a refusal, especially since he wanted to tell Anzu his true feelings for her. It was time.  
  
"No," his response brought relief to Yami's face, "it's Seth. He called me a stray mongrel again. I'll show him who's-"  
  
"Did she say anything else?" Excitement energized the Pharaoh's tongue.  
  
"She just said she didn't know how long it would take to get her chores finished."  
  
"I see." Yami sat in a chair, his hands supporting his head.  
  
"Sir, if I may ask," Jou stepped forward, "what is it about her?"  
  
"Anzu?" Jou nodded, "well, she was my first actual friend before you started working for me last year." Yami brought himself to his feet again. "She also has this thing about seeing the goodness in people--like Seth." Jou growled at the mention of Seth's name. "There's also the way she treats me. It's like...she treats me like a normal person even when I'm in a much higher rank than her." He sighed, almost yearningly.  
  
"You are very lucky, my Pharaoh." Jou said as Yami turned to him.  
  
"Am I?" It seemed Jou had hit a soft spot. "We're worlds apart, Jou. It's unlikely that she'll accept my proposal-"  
  
"There you are, Pharaoh!" A kind voice entered the room.  
  
"Ah, Honda! Have you enjoyed yourself?" The young prince bowed respectively before nodding to Yami's question.  
  
Being the Prince of Simbel, located within the heart of Egypt, Honda was widely respected for being the voice of the people and true to his name. Honda was also another close friend of the Pharaoh, though quite older and different in his views. Physically, Honda was a brunette by birth and he looked much older than he really was. He stood at Jou's height, but didn't have the same muscle build as him. "It's been an entertaining evening."  
  
Yami smiled as they walked out of the washroom together. "Did you happen to run into Seth?"  
  
"Yes," he frowned, "what a mistake."  
  
"Running into him?" Yami questioned curiously.  
  
Honda shook his head. "No, appointing him priest."  
  
"I know," Yami stopped and looked at Honda, "I had no other choice."  
  
"Was he the only apprentice?"  
  
"Yes, that's the only reason why he has been assigned the responsibility of priesthood."  
  
Honda shook his head and looked away, "it won't be easy for you."  
  
"It won't be easy for him either."  
  
His angry retaliation was followed by a weak laugh when he heard Jou whisper, "I'll make sure of it." It seemed Honda heard it too as he passed an enthusiastic smirk off to Jou, who seemed to be deathly pale due to the presence of someone before them. Seth. "Good evening, gentlemen."  
  
Seth showed no signs of hearing what they had said about him. "How can I help you, Seth?"  
  
"Just admiring your palace, Pharaoh."  
  
Yami found this hard to believe, after all, Seth did live in the palace from time to time. "That's very gracious of you." Yami put on his best smile so Seth couldn't see the sarcasm printed in his voice. "Tell me, has everyone retired from the dining hall?"  
  
"Only the drunkards are left." Seth replied, pausing for a chuckle. "Bless their souls."  
  
A silence would have settled throughout the corridor if it wasn't for Anzu, who appeared around the corner, ferrying a large book in her arms. "Master Seth! You forgot Reira's book in the dining hall!" Yami looked down at the book, which indeed belonged to Seth's overseer, Reira.  
  
"I don't forget." Seth's eyes matched the eyes of his prized Blue Eyes White Dragon before it attacked its opponent in a duel. To Seth's dismay, however, Anzu showed no sign or expression of fear for her master. "You are worthless."  
  
"Sorry, master." Anzu's impassive eyes met the ground.  
  
"Enough of your pathetic apologies," he turned to look at the three men, "gentlemen, if you will excuse me, I shall be returning to my chambers." He turned to Anzu with a face of disgust, "be on your way, girl!" She walked past Seth, casting Yami a friendly smile.  
  
"That man has a short temper," Honda stated once the two were out of sight. "He is not qualified to be a priest."  
  
"I...know.." Yami scrunched his fists together angrily, NOT for what Honda said, but for what he had just witnessed. He knew of slave masters that treated their slaves as such, but Seth stood out more because he was supposed to be the "forgiving" Priest of Egypt. It wasn't only this that bothered him though. It was the fact that he was hurting Anzu. His Anzu. The one that talked about seeing the decent side of Seth when others could not even get past his frost-blue eyes.  
  
"Hopefully what you know will prepare you for what you don't." Honda walked ahead, leaving his firmation for Yami to think about.  
  
*~*~**~*~*  
  
Drawing a candle toward his bedside, Seth brought the book to reading level and traced his finger along the wise words of Reira. "Where is it? I know Master Reira told me stories of--hold everything." Seth leaned in closer and reiterated his master's words, "after being subjected to prophetic visions of three powerful Gods, I sought advice from my close friend, Bel Saf, who was said to be the next in line to emerge as Pharaoh. As expected, Saf understood the dream and fed me the story of seven ancient relics that would bring the three Gods to abeyance." Seth paused, but resumed shortly, "being the owner of one of the seven relics, he told me that the relics could either bring Egypt into a new era or destroy the means of one."  
  
Seth delayed his eyes to turn the page, ".........the next day, Saf led me to his father's cenotaph, where we met Shadi, one of the tomb guards. Locked within the corridors of the cenotaph, Shadi directed Saf and I toward a room where a tomb rested. As we neared the tomb, six relics rested within their respective slots, while the seventh slot was left to collect dust. Shadi directed me to select one of the millennium items."  
  
'Terrible evil will soon beseige Egypt...'  
  
'Saf can not face them alone. Fate has chosen you to rid the evil...'  
  
"I didn't need anymore instruction, my hand guided me toward a long, gold-plated rod. As soon as I gripped my hand on the rod, I felt an unknown energy surge through me." Seth noticed that Reira's handwriting became more disheveled, as if he was...trembling. "That day....a...part of myself was corrupted with power....my mission became not to unleash Egypt from peril, but to unleash....my power among Egypt." Seth eyes widened, but not as visible than when he read the last line to his master's writing.  
  
"Little did I know, this intention would lead me to my ruin......"  
  
~To be continued....~  
  
Slow, but that was only the introduction. Again, sorry about mixing up the names. I'm a picky person, so it's to be expected. 


	2. Troublesome Situation

Disclaimer: No luck with owning YGO, Mcdonalds doesn't pay me enough.  
  
A/N (1): *____* People acually reviewed this? Either I forgot to take my meds OR I'm really excited. I'll take the second one for $300, Alex! Anyway, thank you all for reading this fiction. It was a pleasure to read all your encouraging reviews. And no, this will not be like "Simple but Complicated." I know the first chapter did sound similar to my previous Egyptian fic, but I promise it won't be.   
  
A/N (2): My computer has a virus at the moment, so I'm having a real hard time getting this story up. I actually finished this chapter a week ago...*sweatdrops at angry reviewers surrounding her * I'm sorry!! It's a hard time on me too! I mean, I can't put anything in italic and I can't spell check. *tear* THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! Anyone want to hide under a rock with me and my invisible barking cat? *silence* Fine! I get it! *cough* Okay, just read the chapter...  
  
Title: Almost Royalty  
  
Chapter II: Troublesome Situation  
  
  
  
The garden was a beautiful sight, holding only exotic plants and flowers found in the treacherous Sahara. These organisms, which belonged to the vegetable kingdom, only bloomed on a full moon before the coming of a Nile flood. Fortunately for the Pharaoh, their abnormal blooming span befalled on the Festival of the Gods celebration.   
  
"Coincidence," Yami reasoned, trying to erase from his mind the idea of them blooming when he, himself, was about to outbloom with his feelings for Anzu. "Only coincidence." He didn't know to whom he was trying to prove this to, especially when he believed this analogy himself.   
  
"The last time I checked with the oracle, it's not normal for a person to talk to plants."   
  
There, his infatuation stood, not a hint of weariness in her complexion from serving as a hireling during the Festival of the Gods celebration. It almost made him jealous to see her wear a smile when, in all honesty, there was nothing to smile about when you were a servant.   
  
"Anzu..." The young Pharaoh tried to acknowledge her presence frigidly, though he found his heart lapidated in his throat. "I'm surprised that Seth actually dismissed you of your duties ere long." His cloudy violet eyes set upon the seas of her blue eyes.   
  
Anzu nodded as she found her way to a wooden bench, "it was surprising at first, but I wasn't going to be the one to complain." She paused, letting a chuckle escape her lips. "It seemed he wanted some privacy with that new book he received from Reira."  
  
"Reira's book, huh? Interesting."   
  
Anzu wore a confused expression as she pulled some of her auburn-colored hair behind her ear, "if you don't mind me asking, what's so special about Reira's book? Seth won't get off the topic of its many powers."   
  
Yami shrugged his shoulders to her dismay, "priests don't usually talk about Reira's mysterious powers, but from what I heard, the book was only a vassal to the millennium relic Reira possessed."   
  
"Do you believe that?"   
  
Yami held a small gold necklace, which had an upside down pyramid resting in the middle, and turned away from her. "I think that whoever possesses these millennium relics should know how to use them. A book isn't necessary to control one of the relics."   
  
"So...Reira wasn't the destined owner?"   
  
Yami shook his head, "no, destiny has chosen someone else..."   
  
*~*~**~*~*  
  
"What do you want me to do, Reira?" Seth closed his eyes firmly, trying to recollect what he had just read. "I know that you want me to fulfill what you couldn't, but how will I do that? If you couldn't control the millennium item, how....?" Seth clenched his teeth from finding no answers to his many questions.   
  
"Damn!" Grasping onto the feeble book tightly, he angrily threw the book against the wall. "Damn your eyes, Reira! Even Ra knows that there isn't anything in there that could help me!" Seth's angry ranting stopped when he noticed that a folded note had fallen out of the old book. "What's that?"   
  
Falling to his knees, Seth crawled forward to get the small piece of papyrus. Once in his hand, he slowly opened the message to see four small symbols that translated as........  
  
"LOOK TO THE DEAD"   
  
*~*~**~*~*  
  
"What's wrong, Yami?"   
  
Yami's eyes casted upon Anzu's worried face, "nothing. I....must be tired from the feast." Although he was troubled by their previous conversation, he didn't want to worry Anzu with his senseless complications--she had her own that didn't need to be extended.  
  
"Rest your eyes then."  
  
"No!" He bellowed unexpectedly, making Anzu startle in shock. "I mean, don't leave...."  
  
Not saying a word, she retreated back to where she was standing. It was only then that a silence swallowed their conversation, an ususal characteristic to their usual playful banter and light talk. Finding the silence quite uncomfortable, Anzu tried to make conversation with, "do you think Seth will make a good priest?"   
  
A litany couldn't answer this question. "Only time will tell, I suppose."   
  
"How much time will you give him before you know?"   
  
"Until sunrise," Yami joked, but grew serious once he saw no expression written on her face, "It's hard to tell at this point. Naturally, he's a good priest for being dedicated and passionate with his work, but then.....then comes the unnatural part. He's ruthless. This, by all means, defeats the purpose of becoming a compassionate priest to those who really need his support and comfort."   
  
"I...understand." She tilted her head down, letting her bangs fall before her eyes.   
  
A sympathetic smirk stretched across his face. He knew that Anzu was so caught up in seeing the goodness in people that she wouldn't stop looking for that particular "goodness" inside Seth, even through the countless times he's witnessed her cry due to the sadistic nature of Egypt's future priest.   
  
Understanding how touchy the subject really was, Yami decided to leave it alone and open up another conversation. "Isn't this the same garden we walked through when we first met?"   
  
She lifted her head up, "yes, why do you ask?"   
  
"Just wanted to know if you remembered," his smile influenced her lips to curl upward as well.   
  
She stood up and looked around the garden, "it's sort of sacred, huh?"   
  
"In a way," he paused to let out a chuckle, "yes."   
  
She hugged herself tightly and looked around, "it holds a sense of symbolism too. These plants.... they have grown since that day, and they continue to sprout new buds..I don't know about you, but I get a feeling that these plants represent our growing relationship with one another."   
  
Though Yami was slightly baffled that she had the same feelings about the garden, he responded with a firm "beyond a doubt." This response made her break into a warm smile, which prolonged the young Pharaoh's stare upon her fragile figure.   
  
"You know, Yami, speaking of the garden," she strided forward, "why did you bring me out here?"   
  
*~*~**~*~*  
  
"Look to the dead..."   
  
Seth repeated to himself, almost mechanically. Though he had received a sign from his former master, he still couldn't put the many pieces of the puzzle together. One of the pieces didn't fit right. That piece was the question of why he had to follow in Reira's footsteps. Reira was a great priest with many mysterious powers within his possession. Seth couldn't understand why Reira couldn't control the power of the millennium item. "It doesn't make sense.." Seth brought himself to his feet and paced around the room, "if fate had wisely chosen master.....why couldn't he fulfill his destined destiny?"   
  
Seth stopped his hasty pacing and ascended toward an aperature in the room. This particular aperature was shaped into an oval and it gave the viewer a decent representation of the cenotaphs and monuments built in honor of some of the greatest pharaohs in Egyptian history.   
  
"Wait..." Seth's eyes focused on the cenotaph of one of his former friends, Bel Saf. "Look to the dead..." A swank of understanding brandished his thoughts as his eyes fluctutated from the pyramid to Reira's book that rested crisply on the dusty floor. "It's the tomb....Reira wants me to look in Bel Saf's burial chamber."   
  
*~*~**~*~*  
  
"Well," Yami fumbled for the right words, "it has been awhile since we've last spoken."   
  
Tea knew that he was giving her a false response by the way he lost his composure, but she simply played along with it as if he was telling the truth. "Yes, you've been so busy with the celebration that we haven't had a decent conversation since the last full moon."   
  
"A Pharaoh's work is never done."  
  
Tea sighed sadly at his presumptuous statement. She knew that being a Pharaoh was a lot to put on one's shoulders, especially a youth, but that didn't mean that you had to give your whole life away as if it was a task, rather than an assignment. "Sometimes you just got to let yourself go."  
  
"There's no time for that," she turned away from him, "Anzu...I know you see me as a normal person, but I'm not. I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt and there's no time to actually live my life the way others do. I have responsibilty...and not just for myself. I'm responsible for everyone in Egypt. I can't just throw that all away by--where are you going?"   
  
Anzu couldn't listen to him anymore, she needed to get away. This wasn't Yami talking, she knew it wasn't....there was something wrong. Why didn't he want to tell her? They practically told each other everything. "I'm sorry," she turned around and bowed, "permission to leave, Pharaoh."  
  
Yami folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow up, "don't be like that, Anzu."   
  
"Well, since you're Pharaoh, you shouldn't be treated as a normal person." Anzu's words became as cold as her eyes, "I bid you good night, Majesty." She gave the Pharaoh one last emotionless glance before turning around to leave.   
  
"Wait." Refusing to end their conversation on such unfriendly terms, Yami hastily stepped forward to catch and forcefully hold her hand. "I'm-" She pulled back unpredictably, holding her hand once free from his seizure.   
  
"Anzu?" Yami sent her a confused gaze, that is, until he caught sight of a large discoloration that ran from her wrist to just short of her elbow. "What happened?" He sputtered hesistantly while breaking the distant gap between them.   
  
"It's unimportant..." She placed a hand over her forearm to conceal the abrasion, but that didn't stop Yami from taking hold of her arm. "Yami, it's okay. I was just carrying a pile of robes to the wash room when I lost my balance and fell on my arm-"   
  
"A fall couldn't cause what you have on your arm." Yami tilted her arm to the side to get a better glimpse of the swelling. "You were physically injured." Not letting go of her hand, Yami lifted his head to look into her azure eyes. "Someone did this to you."   
  
*~*~**~*~*  
  
"Forgive me, Bel Saf," Seth whispered, pausing a moment to pray for his soul. "I only intrude to bring peace to your spirit and those still living. The gods of abeyance will awake again and this time...I will be ready to face them, for I am the true destined one."  
  
Without another word, Seth grabbed a lit torch off its sooty pedestal and advanced forward to unlock the doors of his sealed destiny. As he moved further into the corridor, he remained cautious when touching the walls or doors within the chamber, for the builders created traps to keep tomb robbers away from the priceless treasures buried with the human body.   
  
"There..." Seth stopped shortly at another corridor. "This must be the burial chamber." Stepping over the remains of two human skeletons, Seth walked into the Bel Saf's burial chamber where only a large funerary box and a few small possessions rested free from strife. "So, we meet again." The Priest walked forward, covering his mouth from the decayed fumes that had penetrated the chamber. It was the wretched smell of death.   
  
Placing down the torch, Seth gazed at the casket before finally holding his breath to open it with his two hands. Once it was opened, he was greeted by the mummified body of his beloved friend, Bel Saf, but no millennium items. "WHAT? Where is it? Where are the ancient relics!?" Seth grabbed the torch and let his eyes wander around the room for any sign that the relics are or were in the chamber.   
  
"Reira, you said look to the dead. The millennium items should be here! They should be with the Pharaoh!" Seth stopped, realizing the mistake he made. "The millennium items....they must go wherever the Pharaoh goes....and that's now with....Yami..."   
  
*~*~**~*~*  
  
"You are mistaken," Anzu pulled back her hand, "don't turn this into something it isn't."   
  
Yami knew there was something wrong when Anzu broke the stare between them. Being her friend for more than three years, he knew that Anzu wasn't telling the truth when she didn't look him in the eye. "Anzu, why are you hiding this from me? I...care about you and I don't want to see you hurt by anyone."  
  
The silence between them brought Anzu to the realization that this conversation was more than just a verbal battle of tongues. It was a dispute upon trust...and they were both losing. "Yami," she broke the silence with a whisper, "it's better that you don't know."   
  
"It was Seth, wasn't it?" Yami questioned while lifting her chin to his range of view.   
  
She bit her lip and nodded adamantly, but soon broke down into a torrent of tears. "H..e...wanted m-me to...stop...seeing..you.." She fell to her knees and pushed her head into her hands. "I...dissented...with his decision..and..." She sobbed harder, giving into her emotions entirely.   
  
Bringing his arms around her bewailing form, he whispered softly, "don't shed tears for him." As Yami comforted her, he couldn't help but think about what Seth told her. Why would he not want her to talk him? It wasn't like he was going to corrupt her into thinking modest of the priest.   
  
"I'm sorry," she sniffed sadly, "I shouldn't be-"   
  
"Don't." Yami looked down at Anzu, who was now wiping the excess tears from her eyes. "We're friends." Though Yami felt better in knowing that Anzu had stopped crying, he felt guilty in what he had said to her before."I'm sorry about before. As normal as I want to be, the public will always see me differently. I wish I wasn't Pharaoh. Why wasn't I born poor? It wouldn't have made a difference. Being Pharaoh is the same thing as being a slave. You're bound to your work and you're always taking orders from someone. Why...why does fate treat us like so?"   
  
Even with her teary complexion, Yami found Anzu breathtaking as she tilted her head to look at him. "Fate has a destined path for us, Yami" she responded, making the Pharaoh sigh solemnly, "we must learn to live with it."   
  
Yami closed his eyes and breathed, "fate will not ruin what I have claimed for my own." ***  
  
"...and what is that?" She questioned, making Yami unfurl the violet orbs that were his eyes.   
  
Anzu gasped as she saw a mirror image of herself within the inner depths of Yami's oculus.   
  
*~*~**~*~*  
  
Pharaoh Yami's tomb lay only a mile's walk away from where Bel Saf's burial chamber was. As Seth approached Yami's tomb, he noticed that a few slaves were still working on the interior. Accompanied with the slaves were two higher officials. Noticing Seth before them, they bowed and asked, "how may we be of use to you, Priest Seth?" in a very respectable tone.   
  
Seth hid a smile and answered with a question of his own, "has the Pharaoh's burial chamber been built yet?"   
  
One nodded, while the other official pointing toward a set of stairs that descended underground. "Thank you, gentlemen. I shall put in a good word with the Pharaoh." Bowing again, they brought their attention back to the slaves, while Seth climbed down the steps in search of the burial chamber.   
  
Unlike Bel Saf's tomb, Yami's burial chamber was well lit, considerably due to the construction still in development, and the smell of death was not present in the air. Drawing nearer to Yami's chamber, Seth's thoughts centered around the question of "am I ready?" and "what if I'm not the destined one?" Already confident in himself, Seth pushed onward, rejecting what his thoughts were trying to do to his fearless stride. That's when an open room came into view....  
  
"I can sense it.....they're here." Seth whispered, refering to the millennium items.   
  
Stopping in front of the chamber, Seth took in one last breath before prospecting what was written in Reira's book. Inside, the chamber had pictorial notations encircling the room and stopping at a large slab of concrete that rest in the middle of the room. Seth's eyes widened insubstantially as he walked toward the bar of stone.   
  
There, in front of him, were the millennium items. Each item, though different in size and shape, embodied the eye of Ra and were repressed in a gold wrap similar to the feathers of the omnipotent one. Illuminating the room with their lustrous essence, Seth could only gaze in awe and wonder how Reira felt when he was subjected to their glory. "Wait...Reira..." Seth's eyes transfixed to to the millennium item that was shaped like a rod. "Reira picked that one."   
  
Remembering Reira's last line to his book, Seth whispered to himself, "maybe I should chose a different one." Placing his hand above the millennium items, Seth tried to sense which one he wanted out of the six. His hand stopped above the rod. "Is it possible that...I was destined to have the rod as well?" Seth reached forward slowly, his hand shaking nervously with each passing second the millennium rod wasn't in his hand.   
  
"Yes," his hand wrapped around the handle, "I....feel it.."   
  
Gripping the relic tightly, he brought it toward his face to examine the small notations circling the eye of Ra. The notations were of some ancient writing he had not seen before. "Very old indeed, almost as if they were made by Ra himself..." That's when the rod almost came to life, flashing a deep light upon the eye of Ra as if he had activated something within it. "Wha-" Before Seth could finish his sentence, the rod shot a stream of light toward him, where it created its own eye situated on his forehead.The pain was unbearable, but Seth took it as if it was an obligation. Almost as if he knew what the pain was going to feel like..  
  
Seeking to hear its victim's helpless plea, the eye upon his forehead began to burn. It was the second wave of pain. The first conducted by Ra, the second became the job of Slifer, the Sky Dragon. "AH!" Seth cried as he tightened his grip on the rod. "I...must...not give UP!" Though Seth was slowly falling to his knees, his will to overcome the power of the rod grew stronger. He was not going to let the power overcome him like it did to his master. He needed to control the power.   
  
The rod grew angry....it was time for the last god of abeyance to try his strength....  
  
"AHH!" Seth clenched his fist tightly as the third wave of pain shot through his forehead. "I can't..." Seth tried to fight off the darkness of the Tormentor, but the darkness started to encircle him. "Master! Help!" The light, that represented his will, was gone. The darkness of the god had prevailed. "NO!"   
  
Feeling the last bit of his fight sound off with his scream, Seth was taken to the world of oblivion by Obelisk.  
  
~To be continued....~  
  
This chapter was actually supposed to go on a couple of pages, but I found it to be too long. *sigh* So, what did you think? Too slow? Confusing? Time for the author to retire from fanfiction and go knit a sweater? Seriously, I wanna know!! BTW, I'll leave you guys with a question. *clears throat* If Seth's destiny was to follow in his master's footsteps and lock away the three gods, why were they (the three gods) found within the millennium rod? Oh yeah, how good is that! So good that I don't even know the answer. *walks away to go ponder about it* 


	3. Past makes Future

Disclaimer: *sighs sadly* Not mine....*smiles maliciously* BUT IT SHALL FALL UNDER MY CONTROL ONCE I RULE THE WORLD! ROAR!! *____* Roar? Jeez, who am I kidding? I'm not going to rule the world with something that weak. *pulls out large jar and puts dime in* YES! I shall buy out Mr. YGO creater! Ha! It's genius!

A/N: Before you get mad at me for not updating, you need to know that I was in Italy for two weeks. Two _long _weeks with PMS-filled girls who really need to take their drama somewhere else (example: omg! My mom wouldn't give me her Visa card for the trip, so like, I had to take her American Express card!). Seriously, everyone has problems that they need to shine light upon, but before you can bring the sunshine.....live through the dark nights (or find a guy/girl, lol!) -___-' Well, this is yet another successful author's note brought to you by Dr. Jelly.

A/N(2): While reading this, you may have the urge to yell out, "what the hell!?" Well, fear not! I changed the YGO storyline completely. Yup, provided that it's a fanfic, I decided that the story didn't need to have the same storyline as the show. -____- Well, hope you like it and thanks for the reviews.....

Title: _Almost Royalty_

Chapter III: _Past makes Future_

__

"Is it his?"

It was the dead of the night in Cairo. The usual open markets and busy alleyways were deserted as if the local inhabitants had received word of an oncoming sandstorm. The night was cold as well, reaching the temperature of the lowest part of the Nile River. Silence would have become another factor of the ominous setting if it wasn't for two people who managed to brave the elements of the night. It was a man and a woman. The man had sleek black hair, a crooked nose, and piercing violet eyes. He wore a long white robe, a typical outfit for a Priest, and carried a gold rod with the eye of Ra embedded within the scepter. The woman, who looked slightly younger than the man, wore a royal purple dress that unmistakably accented a slight salience within her lower body.

"Yes," her blue eyes closed painfully, "but Bel Saf does not want the child."

The man kept his eyes transfixed on her abdomen as she spoke. "What?" His question spoke distress.

"Even before this child was made, he told me that after Yami was born, he didn't want any other children. Yami was to be the one and only Pharaoh of his time." Kentara answered as she placed one hand on her stomach. "I will not go against his wishes."

"You're going to rid the child?" His eyes widened, obviously confused.

She shook her head, eradicating some of his bewilderment once she said, "this is why I asked you to come tonight. I need your help." She paced around the street, breaking the eye contact they once held. "I want you to take care of my child, Reira."

His face fell, apparently disapproving her plan. "Impossible. The Pharaoh will find out about the child sooner or later." He stepped forward and placed two hands on her shoulders for her to stop moving, "please, for your safety, you must tell him soon."

This declaration decimated her hopes for help. "I will tell him about the child." Her reasoning brought relief to Reira's facial expression, that is, until she continued, "when the child does arrive, however, I will secretly give the child to you and tell him that the child ceased to exist."

"No, you will not." Reira's voice sounded as firm as his stature. "This strictly goes against the clergy code."

Reira's words caused Kentara to fall to her knees, "I can't keep this from you any longer." She mumbled, making Reira stand on his knees to hear her. "The true reason I don't want this child to grow up with Bel Saf is...because...I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" He asked, not fully understanding the use of her words.

She continued, "I'm afraid...Bel Saf will notice that Yami and my unborn child look different than one another." She kept her eyes away from his as she spoke, "There's no telling what he will do if he finds out the truth about Yami."

"I don't..understand.." Reira paused, then began where he left off, "..the truth about Yami?"

Kentara finally looked into his eyes, "Bel Saf is not Yami's...father."

"W-what...?" Reira's eyes widened to their fullest. He couldn't understand how, really, why Kentara had done such a thing. Bel Saf was as good a Pharaoh as he was a person. "How could you have done such a thing?"

Her eyes turned from sadness to anger, "how could YOU have done such a thing!?" She swiftly brought herself to her feet, holding her stomach as if she was carrying her unborn child. Reira only looked on, not realizing the connection she was trying to make.

"What are you saying?"

"Rei..r..a," her tears choked her words, preventing her from continuing. She tried to turn away from him, but instead fell into his arms--helpless. Biting her lip to fight the waterfall of tears, she softly spoke the words that she thought she would never think about again, "you're Yami's father."

He pulled away, giving her a stunned glance. "It's...not possible, we stopped seeing each other-"

"...the day before Bel Saf proposed to me." Kentara interrupted, chiseling memories in his mind. "Four years since." The picture started coming together once all the notations were put into place. "I'm..sorry...I...should have told you, but Bel Saf was so happy to have a child and-" She stopped talking once she noticed that Reira wasn't listening. Instead, he was whispering something to himself quietly.

"I have a son." Kentara heard once she silenced herself.

"Reira, I'm sor-"

He shook his head, "don't apologize for the past. At least Ra put Yami in good hands. Bel Saf will take care of him." Kentara thought Reira was taking the announcement better than expected. Almost as if he wanted her to do something in return. She waited for him to continue.

Reira only grew silent. "I agree."

"You agree?" Kentara questioned, sending him a confused glance.

"I will look after your child." His answer made Kentara slightly uneasy. After all, he did just find out about a son he never knew existed. Why would he grant a favor to someone who lied to him about his own blood? She tried to shrug it off.

"You will look after my child?" Though she heard, she wanted to make sure she wasn't hearing her hopeful thoughts instead. Once she received a nod from the Priest, she bowed before him and said thankfully, "I cannot express my gratitude."

"No, but you can do me a favor." He closed his eyes, "name him after my father, Seth."

*~*~**~*~*

"Why do I have to be a priest, Reira?" A boy, around the age of twelve, looked at his teacher with a pair of curious eyes. "All they do is sit around and pray to the gods, it's boring."

"Mind your tongue, young Seth." His apprentice only put his head in his hands and looked out the window. Reira ignored him and continued to write a speech for an upcoming event for the Pharaoh. "We gather in the temple today to listen to the word of Ra," Reira repeated to himself as he hastily scratched the quill against the papyrus. "Let us begin with-"

"Holy Ra! What's going on outside, Rei?"

Before Reira could look up or even teach his apprentice to not use "the holy one's name in vain," one of the Pharaoh's bodyguards frantically ran into the room with a small child in his hands. "The...Pharaoh's....tablets...t-they have come to life..." He stuttered hysterically before his eyes closed for the last time upon the cold floor.

"The gods.." Reira said softly as he dropped the quill and walked over toward the child. "No, Saf is going to fight the gods alone." He said as he thought about why Saf would leave his son with him. "Shadi said that he could not defeat them without help." After placing the boy on a straw bed, he looked toward Seth. "You must watch over Yami." Not giving Seth a chance to answer, he walked toward his bedside and pulled out a book that had a gold rod playing the role of a marker between the pages. "It's time to finally test your power." He placed the book back down and walked toward the door without taking a glance at the two boys.

"Why do I have to look after the Pharaoh's son?" Reira heard a voice from behind.

Knowing it was Seth, he only answered with a simple, "it's part of becoming a priest," before walking out the room with the gold rod. Seth would of protested, but he knew that now wasn't the time to go against his master's request. Carelessly seating himself on a stool, he stared at the Pharaoh's son, who looked slightly older than him by a couple of years. He had black hair, which strangely transformed to a pink when it reached the triangular ends, and blonde bangs. He was decorated with Cairo's finest jewelry and wore a purple robe, a color that was rare because the dye came from European merchants.

{A/N: I'm in American History now, so I made up that last line. I think their dye came from shells...or something...*shrugs shoulders*}

"This is stupid, I should be helping Reira."

*~*~**~*~*

"The gods are angry.." Reira thought as his eyes remained on the dark clouds that were circling around Saf's Palace. "Who would have caused the gods so much anger?" As soon as he spoke that, a lightening bolt struck amongst the pillars of clouds. "Bel Saf....he can't win...just like Shadi said." Remembering the meeting with Shadi when he first found out about the items, he looked down at his rod, "only I can rid the evil."

"But, do you want to?"

Reira shook his head quickly, "what was that?"

"Bring the gods under your control..."

"No, it is my destiny to put them away." Reira convinced himself, ignoring the voice inside his head.

****

"Change destiny.."

Reira stopped and looked at the rod. "No, I can't change my destiny."

"Nothing is set in stone, remember that..."

Reira would have answered, but the connection was lost between him and his inner conscience. "No, it wasn't my conscience. It was..." He looked down to meet the eye of Ra on the millennium item. "...the rod."

*~*~**~*~*

"Bel Saf!" Reira yelled desperately as he wandered Saf's palace for any sign of life. The dragging of his feet and the echo of his irregular breathing answered his inconsolable plea. "Bel Saf!" Finding no sign of the Pharaoh within the palace, Reira climbed the stairs to the tower.

"Return, gods of abeyance!"

"Saf!" Reira yelled upon hearing Bel Saf's voice. As he climbed the last step to the tower, he was blinded by a flash of light. Once the light vanished, Reira gaped at the awesome size of Ra, Sifler, and Obelisk to Bel Saf, who was holding his millennium puzzle up toward the gods.

"I knew you would show up," Saf said, his attention still on the gods.

"How did you-?"

Before Reira finished his question, Bel Saf fell to the floor unexpectedly. The Priest ran forward and kneeled next to the Pharaoh, though keeping his eyes on the gods in case they decided to attack. "I'll be fine, seal....the...gods away.." Saf said weakly as Reira nodded and brought himself to his feet again.

"Ra, Obelisk, Sifler, I know not who angered you, but I am here to put you to rest again." With the flick of his wrist, he raised the rod toward the gods and whispered a few words under his breath that created a vortex around the three gods. "I, Reira, turn the key and seal your rest." Within minutes, the gods turned into particles of air that were seeped into a void that was the rod.

Though Reira found the victory over the gods easier than expected, he ignored it and instead walked over to Bel Saf. "Saf, have you been hurt?" Saf only smiled and touched Reira's knee once the Priest knelt down next to him.

"Here," Saf pulled the puzzle off his neck and handed it to Reira, "give this to Yami.."

"What are you saying?" Reira asked, fearing the worst.

Saf held his chest and answered, "this is only the beginning, Rei..."

"But," Reira looked down at the puzzle and then at his rod, "how?"

His question would never be responded for when Reira looked up, Saf lay still, a smile sealed on his face. "Saf?" He nudged the Pharaoh, though he knew he would not get a response. "BEL SAF!"

*~*~**~*~*

With the flutter of his eyelids and the jolt of his body, Seth, not aware of his surroundings, felt a feeling of coldness hit him as a whip would hit a slave. It was the ground-the cold, hard, and begrimed ground. "W..hat? How...did I...?" The rest of his words traveled into the essence of the putrid air while his eyes remained on the millennium item that rest a few feet away from him. He sat up and started crawling toward it. Before he could grab the rod, it all started coming back to him. His journey...the rod's wrath....Reira...

"Reira." Seth could almost taste the venom in his words. "Why have you fed me such lies!?" Though his dreams were fuzzy, his memory was not. "What were you trying to hide from me, Reira?" He looked toward the rod again, fear and anxiety spread across his face.

"I...need to know.." Seth reached forward and grabbed the rod, which remained silent as it was carried back into its master's arms. "Huh?" Seth raised the rod triumphantly, "I can read what the text says on the rod now..." His face darkened, as the rest of his features once the rod was at eye-level. "It says.."

*~*~**~*~* {Slightly recapping, so you know where we stand....}

Even with her teary complexion, Yami found Anzu breathtaking as she tilted her head to look at him. "Fate has a destined path for us, Yami" she responded, making the Pharaoh sigh solemnly, "we must learn to live with it."

Yami closed his eyes and breathed, "fate will not ruin what I have claimed for my own."

"...and what is that?" She questioned, making Yami unfurl the violet orbs that were his eyes.

Anzu gasped as she saw a mirror image of herself within the inner depths of Yami's oculus. She had never seen such austere, yet welcoming eyes before. It was like walking into a virulent windstorm to find the inner eye that emitted a sense of calmness and tranquility.

"Yami..." She whispered, almost breathlessly into a breeze scented with jasmine blossom.

__

Jasmine blossom. The scent only reminded Anzu of her mother. _Her mother_. Known as the "Goddess of the Garden," her mother was always found in the garden, saying that it was her "duty to the gods." To other people, Anzu was just a replica of her mother, wielding the same hair and eye color. _She wished she could remember though..._

"Anzu?" Dazed, Anzu answered to her name with her eyes because her lips refused to form words. Yami only looked on, slightly concerned that her eyes had become so distant from his. "What troubles you?" To comfort her, he reached to touch her hand with his. A tingle of warmth requited his action. A tear.....

**__**

"HELP!" A desperate voice rang through his head as the scenery before him changed from the garden to his palace. **_"No, Seth, what have you done?" _**The voice yelled again, only this time it was louder than before. **_"YAMI!"_**

"What's...going on?" The Pharaoh questioned as he walked toward the main hall, only to find Priest Seth and...Anzu. "Anzu!"

Running toward them, he was halted by Seth, who laughed menacingly, "who are you to come in here?"

"I am the Pharaoh!" Yami exclaimed firmly, clenching his fist.

He laughed again, "you _were _the Pharaoh."

"What?" His eyes widened from the news.

"Yes, your puzzle was no match for my millennium rod." Seth proclaimed, running his hand along the scepter.

"You.." Yami's bottom lip trembled with fear, "have a millennium item?"

"Has my rod damaged your mind as well? Yes, and now I have yours too."

"I....don't believe it." Yami looked down at his palms, "it's not possible."

Seth smiled, "nothing is impossible, Yami." He lifted his millennium rod, "don't you see yet? What was yours is mine and what was mine is...well...still mine." Seth knew he was adding more wood to the fire, but he didn't care. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have an important country to take over."

"Stand down!" Yami yelled, making Seth look him in the eyes. "You can't-"

"Correction again, my Pharaoh. I can do whatever I want. I am Pharaoh and the gods are under my control."

Feeling his knees give under him, he drove himself to the ground. "No..."

**__**

"Yami! Please, you must get up!"

"I can't," he looked up toward Anzu, who was being held by Seth. "I'm...nobody.."

A tear scattered from her cheek down to the ground. **_"Yami!"_**

"I'm nobody..." Anzu heard Yami whisper as his eyes started to open.

"What?" Looking around at his surroundings, Yami found himself back in the garden. "It was...a dream."

"A dream, Yami?" she asked as she touched his hand, "good, I feared the worst. You see, you passed out-"

"I don't understand." Yami interrupted unwarily as he touched his forehead, "I've never seen anything close to what I had just witnessed. It was like my whole life was falling apart and all I could do was watch. Oh, Anzu, please tell me what is going on?"

"I don't know," she whispered quietly, "I can only say that it was a dream-"

He looked up at her sudden silence. "What's wrong?"

"Y..our...necklace..."

Looking down at his puzzle, he was slightly baffled by the white light it was emitting. "My puzzle.." He whispered as he grasped the jewelry with two hands and looked examined the Eye of Ra. "I....think my puzzle was trying to tell me something..."

*~*~**~*~*

"Only expect what you want of it." Seth whispered to himself as he tightened his grip around the rod. "Another puzzle to solve, I suppose." Bringing himself to his feet, Seth shook out his asleep foot and began his journey out of Yami's burial tomb. "I now know what I must do..."

****

"Bring the Pharaoh to his knees..."

Seth stopped and looked around the walls. "Who goes there?"

****

"Look within the Nile.."

"Why?"

****

"Look within the Nile.."

Avoiding the traps again, Seth climbed toward ground level and looked toward the Nile, which flowed quietly in its trench. "Where are you!?" Seth yelled, stopping before the Nile to hear only the trickle of water being brought toward the delta.

****

"Look within the Nile.."

Dropping to his knees, Seth looked within the water to see only tiny fishes swimming away from his shadow that itself among the water. "I don't.." He stopped once he looked at his reflection, which was twisted into the face of....

"Reira?"

__

~To be continued....~

Hmm.......that was interesting. Reminds me of the time I dressed like a French gay man and couldn't get the stupid moustache off my face. Okay, it was water-proof mascara, what do you want from me? *______* Anyway, how did you like it? I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but I have to start studying for regents and finals. Hopefully, the torture will start AFTER I finish the next chapter. At least that way you know what happens. I'm such a good person. Well, thanks for the reviews and please be patient with the next chapter.

P.S.- Anyone catch a glimpse of the new theme for YGO on KidsWb? YAMI WAS FREAKING HOT! *falls off chair* The theme would have been flawless if it hadn't been for two things. One, why can't they put a decent picture of Tea up there!? In my opinion, there are better pictures of her than those stupid pics from her duel with that retarded guy.*cough* And two, what was with the end of the theme? YGO: Enter the Shadow Realm? Are they freaking stupid? Ugh, too disgusted to answer that.


	4. Exhibition of Disloyalty

Disclaimer: (looks at jar) I got 30 cents so far! Ha!

A/N: Nooooooooo! Loyal reviewers! You're not supposed to be confused! I **command** you not to be confused! Okay, since I love you all so much, I'll give you a mini summary of what's been going on and who's who.

Characters:

_Bel Saf: _Yami's "father"_  
Reira: _Seth's guardian/teacher; Priest_  
Kentara: _Yami's mother_  
Yami: _Current Pharoah_  
Anzu: _Seth's servant_  
Seth: _Current Priest

Summary:

After passing out from the wrath of the Egyptian gods, Seth starts having dreams (more like visions....) about certain events from the past (not getting into that because the visions are pretty self-explanatory). Uhhh....then it moves to Priest Reira, who is having a conflict with his millennium rod while he's trying to save Pharaoh Bel Saf from the gods of abeyance (hmm....I wonder why..?) After saving Bel Saf from the gods of abeyance, Saf is overwhelmed and dies, leaving his millennium puzzle for his son, Yami. Meanwhile, Seth wakes up from his visions and is angered from what he has witnessed (wouldn't you?) Then, it goes to Yami and Tea, who are about to confess their feelings to each other when Yami passes out because he has a vision about Seth becoming Pharaoh (It's kind of weird how Seth is about to read the words on the text and Yami has the vision at the same time. It kind of tells you what Seth will do if he is Pharaoh.) Finally, Seth hears voices that tell him to "look within the Nile." Listening to the voices, he sees......_Reira._

Title: _Almost Royalty_

Chapter IV: _Exhibition of Disloyalty_

__

"Reira?"

Seth drew a hand to his cheek, only to witness the Nile reciprocating his action. Too overwhelmed to breathe another word, Seth's thoughts occupied his mind with images from his first dream. _Kentara and Reira._ Surprise soon turned to outrage as he angrily brushed a hand through the Nile and brought himself to his feet in one swift motion.

****

"I understand your anger, Seth."

The young Priest, who had his back turned toward the river, recognized the voice as Reira, but made no attempt to acknowledge his master. Instead, he whispered, "and I hope you understand that you're the cause of it." Without waiting for a response, Seth turned around and yelled, "what were you thinking!? How could you keep something like THIS from me? I..." Pausing to relieve some frustration, he whispered sadly, "I....trusted you" almost to the point where it was inaudible.

****

"You were not ready, and I see now that you still aren't."

Seth could not believe what he was hearing. "How _was_ I supposed to react? Either way I would have lost!"

****

"To lose is to gain. You, my novice, have gained the power of the millennia."

"Have you no compassion!? Ever since you told me that my parents were lost in a sandstorm, I have been searching for answers. Answers that lay hidden in the only person that I trusted in this world!" Seth clenched his hand into a fist firmly, "why now? Why did I have those dreams?"

****

"It was time. With the millennium rod in your possession, destiny was to be known to you."

Seth shook his head, "how can you _still _believe in destiny? You, of all the gods and goddesses, should know its undesirable fate." Reira's book, which was passed on to Seth, was proof that destiny was only a false ambition. "Your destiny was to control the millennium rod, yet you failed to fulfill it."

****

"Wrong. My destiny was to control the Egyptian Gods."

In reaction to his response, Seth's mind flashed images of when Reira captured the Egyptian Gods in the millennium rod. Suddenly, his thoughts dissolved into one major realization. "It was you.....you're the one that made me fall victim to the wrath of the gods of abeyance. A-are you inside the rod?"

****

"Yes, the day I sealed the Egyptian Gods was the day I sealed a part of myself within the rod. It was the only way to grant Egypt her prosperity. I gave my life for Egypt that day, Seth, and I hope you will do the same when the time is right."

"So...is that my destiny?" His eyebrow raised, creating a puzzled facial expression.

"No, that is the Pharaoh's sealed fate. You are to keep the other millennium items from harm."

"Nothing more?" The Priest sounded more shocked than relieved.

****

"Protecting the items is more than enough."

Seth brought a hand to his forehead, but swiftly pulled it away to ask, "wait--now that you're in the rod...does that mean that you're apart of me?" His question was only out of curiosity, but his tone of voice created a stale fragrance in the air.

****

"Yes, but I will only serve as a guide."

Reira was definitely walking over troubled water, Seth mused, he just hoped that his master could swim through the currents of betrayal and disloyalty. Indeed, Reira had taken him in as his very own, but Seth would never give Reira the benefit of the doubt. After all, he was the cause of his mother's troubles.

****

"You need not trust me, Seth, I only want your word that you will keep the relics safe."

"Words can break as easily as trust, Reira. I learned that the hard way."

****

"So it may be, Seth, _so it may be_."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"How is that possible?" Anzu's eyes lowered to the puzzle, which was giving off a strange aura. "Yami, your necklace can't just warn you of danger....there has to be another explanation." Baffled from what she had witnessed, Anzu wasn't sure if there **was** a rational explanation.

Yami shook his head in disagreement, "this isn't like any other necklace, Anzu. My father used to talk about how it was made by the gods themselves to rid any evil that threatened Egypt. I think my puzzle was created to warn the destined keeper of danger."

"That's amazing," Anzu whispered, "are there any more like yours?"

"Seven, including mine. I believe each relic has a different power, but they were all created to destroy evil." Yami surmised, the puzzle in hand. "As the destined owner, my puzzle was trying to warn me of imminent danger. I'm not sure what to make of it though..."

Anzu gently wrapped a hand around his, making his eyes mount to hers. Plastering a smile, she comforted him with, "it will come to you when the time is right. I'm sure you will be able to handle it." Rubbing her thumb across his hand, she blushed at the softness of his skin. "My Pharaoh..."

Yami, too lost in her touch to speak, nuzzled his nose into her neck, making her gasp in surprise. _This wasn't like him. _Fighting for breath, she felt his hands move very slowly to her hips. His touch was intoxicating--addicting almost. The heat that was emitting from his palms seeped through her clothing, awaking her senses to euphoria. She bit her lip to restrain herself from his advances, but the sudden touch of his lips to her neck made the fight an impossible one. "Anzu...you're beautiful.."

"Yami...I..."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

****

"Destiny is a guide for the weak." Seth proclaimed, "one must follow their own path."

****

"Strong words for someone who lives in the shadow of others."

Seth winced, but regained his composure. "No longer will my life be ruled by command. As Bel Saf's son, I will be the rightful Pharaoh of Egypt." Placing the millennium rod beneath his cloak, Seth stood in silence. "Yami will fall to his knees when he witnesses my power."

"Anger will not win you the throne."

"Force will, though." Seth's eyes fell to the river. "Leave me to my thoughts, Reira." Seeing Reira's features disappear from his face, Seth abandoned the Nile river to return to the temple. He needed to think, and meditation was the best way....._to form a plan.  
_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%  
_

****

".....I can't." His hands deserted her sides upon hearing her rejection. Even the feel of his lips to her neck surrendered in defeat. "I'm sorry..." Though she had been waiting for this moment, she dared not go against the law. If she was caught under the embrace of the Pharaoh, she would be sentenced to death.

Yami knew he had gone too far--he couldn't control himself. Had his love for her turned to _lust_?

"It's late, I must return to the temple before Seth knows I'm gone." Fighting the yearn to stay, Anzu brought herself to her feet, never meeting his eyes."Sleep well, Yami." She knew she wouldn't. The Pharaoh's spell left a hunger that sent tremors from head-to-toe.

"Anzu."

Keeping her back toward him, she didn't seem to notice that he had walked up behind her. "Anzu.." He spoke softly as his chin rested on her shoulder, cheek touching hers. She blushed once she realized how close they were. _He's like a different person_. Anzu wasn't sure what to make of Yami's behavior. One minute he was talking about the powers of his puzzle, the next he's telling her how beautiful she is. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if, in fact, her love was requited.

"I want to see you again." His breath was warm, Anzu noted.

Turning around, she faced the eyes that made her knees weak. "Yami," his hand tightened around her waist at the sound of his name, "I don't think we should." Though her statement was negative, that didn't stop him from leaning closer to her face. He felt her shiver. _Why was she afraid of him?_

He DID know of the strict code a Pharaoh had to follow. The Pharaoh was only allowed to marry his bloodline or royalty, not including foreign princesses. If, by chance, a Pharaoh did fall in love with a foreign princess, the princess would have to move into the Pharaoh's palace, and abandon her culture by changing her name to something Egyptian.

{A/N: Yes, Pharaohs usually married their sisters....yummy...}

The code didn't matter to him. It was love for him and he would undeniably give up the title of Pharaoh to be with her. Why couldn't she understand that? _He'd make her understand_. Gradually closing the gap between their lips, he felt Anzu's muscles tighten under his. It was then where his lips were about to brush hers when she turned her head away from him. Her breathing turned irregular upon turning around. "Oh...Isis.." she whimpered as she pulled away from him.

{A/N: Sorry about all these notes, but in ancient Egypt, men called their god "Ra" while women called theirs "Isis..."}

"What's..wr-" Before Yami could finish, he saw Seth's figure from the corner of his eye.

"I knew I heard something," his strong words had a twist of sarcasm, creating a smirk across his face. "They say curiosity killed the cat," Seth took a step forward, "but it looks like my curiosity may in fact kill you, my dear." His eyes crossed paths with Yami's stern ones. "And Pharaoh, what will the citizens of Egypt think? Hopefully bad thoughts." He laughed and walked up to his servant. "Now then," he grabbed Anzu by the arm. "What should we do with you?"

Anzu remained silent.

"Going to let me decide, are we?" He put a finger to his chin and paced around her. "Decisions. Decisions. Decisions." He stopped and smiled maliciously. "Ahh..I think I have the perfect one in mind. I would tell you, but I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Turning away from the two of them, he lifted a flower from its stem and placed it under his nose. "Beautiful place you got here, Pharaoh. Too bad I'm going to replace it with something of more importance."

Yami stood forward, hands clenched tightly, "I have heard enough, Seth! You will leave here at once!" Anger was evident in each word.

"Watch what you say, Pharaoh," his eyes twinkled with something unknown to Yami. "Tomorrow brings new discoveries."

Yami smirked, his eyes looking beyond Seth. "Do you find humor in knowing you will be looked down upon by every citizen in Egypt?!" His voice slightly raised, but Yami maintained a cool, sly smile. Before Seth could turn around to discover his amusement, his head came into contact with the back of an Egyptian sword. The blow caused his eyes to roll up to its sockets with an after effect of collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

Yami sighed, while Anzu looked at her master's body. "Is he....dead?"

"No." Jou, the culprit, stepped out from shrubbery and smiled at them. "Don't we all wish?" Putting his sword back into its sheath, he put his hands on his hips and looked at them. "I was waiting for the perfect moment to strike, but he wouldn't stop talking..." He looked down at Seth's body, a smile creeping on his lips.

"How did you know Seth was here?" Anzu asked, eyes still on her master.

Jou looked at her, "as Yami's--I mean, the Pharaoh's--bodyguard, I must keep a strict watch on him at all times. As soon as I saw another figure approaching the Pharaoh, instinct told me to make sure the Pharaoh was not in danger. When I saw Seth, I knew he was stirring up trouble, so I took him out before anything could happen."

"Thank you, Jou." Yami walked up to his bodyguard and put a firm hand on his shoulder, "but I'm afraid he will remember what took place tonight." A feeling of guilt washed over him, knowing that he was at fault for his actions.

Anzu stepped forward, leaving Yami to his thoughts. "Do you think we can carry him back to the temple unnoticed?"

Jou frowned, but responded with, "if caught, we can always say that he got carried away with the ale..."

"Let's go."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

****

The temple had no name, founder, or purpose. Some say Ramses I built it for his wife, while others believe foreigners built it when they had Egypt under siege. Though the hieroglyphics and notations tell a story of a Pharaoh and a High Priest who battled for the throne, one can surmise that the temple had no ideal purpose but to honor and pray for the gods and goddesses of Egypt. Built with brick and the labor of foreign slaves, the temple was no more majestic than the pyramids.

"Don't priests usually fast," Jou stated in between heaves as Yami and him brought Seth to his chamber.

Though the temple was only a short walk from the garden, the countless steps to Seth's chamber made the trip...a struggle.

"If...not, they should...start," Yami panted, obviously not used to tough conditions such as these. "Do you...think we can leave...him on the floor?" Jou only smiled as Yami wiped the beads of sweat that were polishing his forehead.

Anzu, watching the scene, walked forward and eschewed them aside. "Honestly," she whispered, slightly irritated. Grabbing Seth's arms, she dragged him to the side of the bed, placed his head and shoulders on the bed and used the rest of her energy to roll his lower body on to the bed.

They looked at her, stunned.

"It's routine," she dusted off her hands, "they usually have a lot of feasts in the dining hall, so I have the job of bringing him to his chambers if he falls asleep or gets drunk." Her eyes shifted to her master, sighing at the sight. "Usually he's drunk."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Jou's question came with a smack in the head by Yami. "What? That was a lot of steps!"

Anzu smiled weakly, "I'll fetch you two some water."

With that in mind, she disappeared from the chamber, leaving Yami and Jou to look around his sleeping quarters. Seth was a simple man with simple tastes. His room only contained a bed, a small wood cabinet, and a torch, which was on the verge of going out.

"What's th-" Yami paused, not wanting Jou to hear him. Looking at the book he had spotted on the floor, he picked it up and looked at it. "Reira's book." He whispered, reading the title. "Hmm.." Yami remembered how much Seth had changed upon receiving Reira's book. "I wonder..." Before he could finish, he heard footsteps from outside the room. Slipping it into his robe, he turned around to see Anzu carrying a tray of water.

"We should go," he said, drinking the rest of his water. "If Mai or one of the other servants sees us-"

"I know." Yami interrupted, turning his attention to Anzu. "Will you be alright?"

"He won't be waking up any time soon."

Jou nodded and headed for the doorway, "I'll be waiting outside, Pharaoh."

"Anzu?" She looked up at the sound of her name, but Yami knew she didn't want anything to do with him at the moment. "I just...this whole thing...I'm sorry." He wished he could say more, but he couldn't think of anything comforting. _He hoped she would forgive him._

"Pharaoh," he cringed at the sound of his more formal title. _She hated him_. "I know I will probably be shunned upon if Seth remembers, but..." She stepped forward, hand reaching out to touch his cheek. "I don't regret _anything_." Her hand glided down to his neck. "Tonight, you made me feel like a real person. I...thank you." She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Anzu, I-"

She put a finger to his lips. "Go."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

****

"Jou," Yami whispered, once he was successfully out of the temple, "do you...think Seth will remember?"

His eyes met the ground, "Seth has been out to destroy you since you became Pharaoh....I can't see him not remembering."

"Ra, what am I going to do?"

Jou frowned sympathetically, knowing that the last thing Yami wanted to see was Anzu hurt....or worse. No, he wouldn't think that way. "Yami, you just have to hope for the best. I know it may seem hopeless at the moment, but there's nothing we can do.

"Ra, please help her.."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

****

"Isis, please help him."

On her knees, hands clapsed, Anzu imitated her master's actions when he was praying. She rarely prayed, believing that the gods and godesses had done nothing good for her, but she needed their help more than anything. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate on a prayer. _It was for Yami's sake_.

"Are they gone?"

Her eyes snapped open as the rustle of sheets and the sound of footsteps filled her ears. Turning around, she could see Seth walking toward her. "Master, you're up.." she fumbled for the right words as she stood up to face him. "You passed out...and the Pharaoh and his bodyguard brought you to your chamber-"

"Enough, I already know what happened."

Anzu swallowed hard, "master? What do you mean?"

He saw the confusion in her eyes, but knew she was lying. "You're not making this easier on yourself." Folding his arms, he felt something poking his forearm. _The millennium rod_. It was time to test the power of his millennium rod....she was the perfect victim. "I saw everything. From the garden to my chamber. What makes you think you can fool me?" He placed a hand on the rod from under his cloak, excitement shaking at his fingertips.

"Master, please, I can explain..."

His smile fed on her fear. "Too late, you have made a grave mistake." With a firm grip on the rod, he was about to pull it out when he realized that he could use the girl to his advantage. The Pharaoh loved the girl. She loved him. It was too perfect.

"Please, I'll do anything..." Anzu pleaded, tears now forming in her eyes.

"Anything?" Ra was shining down upon him tonight. "Do you know that puzzle the Pharaoh wears around his neck?" His question was responded with a nod from Anzu. "Good. I'll forget the incident ever occurred if..." His smile grew, "you bring the puzzle to me."

Anzu's face turned slightly pale, "you want me to steal his necklace?"

"Exactly, do we have a deal?"

Anzu's bottom lip trembled at his question. Yami's puzzle was given to him by his father, she couldn't just....take it and give it to his enemy. But, if she didn't, he would ruin Yami's name....and she would be stoned in public for the breaking the law. What was she going to do? Yami did say the millennium items were created to destroy evil. It wasn't like Seth could use it for his evil intentions.

"I...accept."

Seth contained the urge to laugh in victory. "I'm glad we have an understanding. If you fail, however, you'll lose it all."

Anzu forced a nod, "I understand."

"You have tomorrow to bring it to me."

Not waiting for an answer, Seth turned around and walked out of his chamber. Anzu, meanwhile, stifled a couple of sobs before falling to her knees in utter despair. She couldn't believe she had agreed. "Yami....I'm sorry...I couldn't refuse.." Pulling her knees to her stomach, she cried herself to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

****

"This is too good to be true," Seth rubbed his hands together, but stopped when he felt a disturbance from within him. "No, he's ruining my fun. I've been waiting for him to find the millennium rod for too long. I will not let him stand in my way."

****

"What's going on?"

"No, he's awake. I must go back in the rod before he suspects anything. He cannot find out what I am planning....he cannot find out that I'm not Reira....that I'm-"

****

"Reira, what have you done?"

Closing his eyes, he retreated back into the rod, leaving his host in the hallway, bewildered. "W-what happened?"

****

"Nothing, the Festival made you weary, so I took control and brought you back to the temple."

Seth held his head, "I...don't remember anything."

****

"Not to worry, everything is taken care of..."

"Okay, thank you.." His tone didn't sound like he believed Reira.

****

"No Seth, thank you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

__

To be continued...

Yes! I'm so happy I got this up before exams started!! WOOOO! Anyway, wow, I'm surprised how well this chapter turned out. I hope you all enjoy it and if you're confused, I'll be sure to make a summary for this chapter. Anyway, next chapter won't probably be up for awhile that's why I tried to make it long, but I got writer's block toward the end. AHH! I freakin' hate this quick edit. LET IT BURN IN HELLA! LOL, well, until next time.....

Jellybob 15


	5. Disregard for Consequence

Disclaimer: GOLD TEAM RULES!....uhh....I mean...I don't own YGO or Egyptian poem at the end.....

A/N(1): Yah! I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews.....AIR HUGS! LOL, well....to show my appreciation...more Yami/Anzu!! WOOOO! I should buy a boat...::::::cough:::::...oh, and if this chapter gets kind of crappy, you can blame it on the Backstreet Boys. Don't ask me, just blame it on them....

A/N(2): Confused about the ending? Not going to give you a full summary, but I can tell you that Seth did see the scene with Yami and Anzu. Though he was knocked out, Reira took control of Seth's body while he was unconscious. This led to the "deal" scene. So, basically, Reira made a deal with Anzu. Seth has NO idea about it. Plus, he has no recollection of the Yami/Anzu scene...for now. Hmm...so who is Reira and what is he up to???????

Title: _Almost Royalty_

Chapter V: _Disregard for Consequence_

__

"Why am I here?"

A man, enduring the effects of old age, yelled desperately as he wandered the mysterious corridors of what seemed like a puzzle--or an endless arrangement of stairs. The dragging of his feet and the echo of his irregular breathing answered his inconsolable plea. "Someone.....please..." He wasn't going to give up hope, he needed to save the world from the gods of abeyance.

"HELP!" Feeling his knees give under him, he drove himself to anything that could keep him standing.

His bolster came from a tall, cloaked man. "Help? That word doesn't exist here."

The man backed away from the cloaked figure, his face resembling that of a ghost. You...killed my master!" Pointing an accusing finger at the figure, the man turned to run, but his efforts failed miserably. His body was too weak. "Stay away!"

"Reira," the figure took a step closer, "You are mistaken. I **tried** to kill your master, but he met his own death."

"I'll never forgot the face of my master's murderer," Reira shrieked, making the walls reverberate his outcry, "nor will I forget the look on his face when you killed him!" Reira remembered everything. Once his master received the power of the millennium rod, his soul was fed to the darkness of the shadows within the millennium rod. His master was not the destined owner of the rod.

This figure before him took over his master's body and made him weak until he died. With the last of his existing energy, Reira lunged forward, but the figure caught his wrist and smiled. "W-who a..re you?"

"I am Marik, and you," he threw the priest to the floor, "you have invaded my territory." Turning away from Reira, he raised his arms above him as if he was conducting a sacrifice. "Your death will be left to the gods." With these words, three supernatural beings diffused through the walls, roaring cacophonously. The Egyptian Gods.

"How?" Reira's question was dominated with Marik's laughter.

"Don't you see yet?" He asked, turning around to look at him. "You're in **my** millennium rod," he continued once he saw confusion written on his face. "Do you remember sealing the Gods in the millennium rod?" He asked, waiting for a nod. Reira's head tilted slightly. "Apparently, you sealed a part of your spirit within the rod." He towered over Reira. "Though you brought the Egyptian Gods back to their rightful owner, you are not worthy enough to live."

"No," he whispered weakly, "please, what about Seth? He's the destined owner-

"Only I, Marik, am the destined owner of the rod." He glared at his victim, "don't worry, Reira. Though your apprentice isn't the destined owner of the rod, I have chosen another destiny for him to fulfill." Reira's lip started to tremble. "He will kill Bel Saf's son, **Yami**."

Reira's eyes widened, "wait, Yami isn't Bel Saf's so-"

"Silence. It's time for you to meet the God's wrath."

================================================

From his soul room, Marik watched in horror as the scene played through Seth's mind. "This isn't possible. My...memories...they're now _his_." Marik felt sick, feeling his plan crumbling before his eyes. "No, my plan has to work. It's the only way I will get my own body."

He paced around for an answer. "I could unleash the gods of abeyance on Seth again, but that would kill him." He sighed, remembering the first time Seth came into contact with the millennium rod. He had enjoyed the struggle between Seth and the three Gods. He frowned, punching his clenched hand into the palm of his other hand. "I must pretend to be Reira until I have the millennium rod in my possession."

"I've waited on three lives to get my body back, but this....._this will be my final test_."

================================================

Ra had created yet another beautiful morning in Egypt. The sky was mixed delicately with artistic hues that were mainly composed of blue and white. Then there was the sun. This marvelous aureole that shed lightsome rays upon humanity was widely praised for being one of the major factors, beside the Nile River, that led to the creation of Egypt. Before the Egyptian Gods were tamed within stone tablets, Ra, unlike the other Gods, wanted to control his power instead of unleashing it unwisely among human kind. Concealing himself within a circular vortex, many Egyptians regarded Ra's orb as a gift to vegetation, or the sun. Thus, Ra became known as the Sun God.

As beautiful the break of dawn had been, the happiness of Ra's rays had not reached the temple. For, in her perspective, only dark, menacing clouds loomed over Seth's house of worship. She couldn't break free from the world she was in to bathe in Ra's refined glory. What had she done to create this misery that deigned her?

__

"I...accept."

She closed her eyes tightly as the image of last night beckoned warm tears of sadness. Tears she had more than welcomed last night after...what happened. _How could she have let it come to this? _She knew in her heart it was wrong to steal, but her goal wasn't to do **more **wrong with the larceny. She wanted to make things right. She wanted to save not only her life, but also the reputation of another.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she stifled a couple of sobs before carrying herself to the balcony. It wasn't a _gorgeous _view, but it still gave her a pleasant view of Yami's palace. She sniffled, remembering the dreams she had about the Pharaoh whisking her away from her drudgery to come live with him in his palace.

"It won't happen. Last night was just a..._fantasy_." Her lip started to tremble, restraining the tears that wanted to bring comfort to her realization. She hated herself for falling victim to her own torture, but it was the only way to keep herself from getting hurt by the Pharaoh. "No, I was not meant to be with the Pharaoh." She assured herself, "I have always been alone...and I will always be....alone."

__

_"I want to see you again." _Placing her two hands on the balcony, she slouched her shoulders and let her tears fall without restraint. She couldn't accept what her mind was making her think. Last night made all her words false.

"Where is Anzu?!" An annoyed voice conveyed, swallowing the rooms with his inquisition.

Her head shot up, surprise and fear mixed within her azure eyes. "Master Seth.." She whispered under her breath as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. If he was to see her, she would not let him see her weak with emotion. Seth was not a sympathetic person.

But, that wasn't the only element to consider.

"Our deal," she said as she walked away from the balcony, "I have not backed down, Seth." Fixing her uniform adeptly, she stepped into the hallway quietly. With her back against the wall, she advanced down the steps and onto ground floor.

Before she could reach the passage out, her arm was pulled back forcefully by the hand of another. "Master.."

===========================================

"Your bath is ready, Pharaoh."

Yami's eyes drifted upon his servant, Mai, who was standing in the doorway. "I thank you," he said as he returned his eyes to the context of a book in his grasp. She nodded, but did not make any attempt to leave. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Permission to speak freely, Pharaoh," she requested as she walked into his chamber. Receiving a nod, she continued, "many ranking citizens were worried about your absence at the ceremony yesterday. May I ask what occupied you?"

Yami closed the book, considering her question. "I was in the garden. You know I don't appreciate the attention."

"Alone, sir?"

He locked his gaze with hers. "I was-"

"Pharaoh, you have a message waiting for you in the entrance hall." Jou declared firmly, staring at Mai. "I believe it is from Prince Honda." He watched as Yami stood up and left the room, but not before sending Jou a nod of gratitude.

Mai smirked as she felt Jou searching her body. "Answer me something, Jou," she whispered as she stepped closer to him, "who was the Pharaoh with last night?" Caressing his cheek gently, she gazed into his brown eyes that were full of want.

He snatched her hand away from his cheek, "how desperate are you to know?"

=============================================

Seth looked at his servant, "did you not hear me call you?"

"I apologize, Master." She whispered, keeping her eyes on her grasped arm.

He frowned, tightening his grip on her wrist. "I don't know whom you are trying to fool, but--look at ME when I am talking to you!" Lifting her chin harshly with his free hand, she made no response. Not even a whimper. "Ra will not forgive you for lying to your master."

He raised his hand to her, but his mind became clouded with Reira's thoughts, **"Stop! Leave her be!" **Seth closed his eyes and withdrew his hand from her cheek. **"I am sorry, but as your master, I will not see such behavior from my apprentice!" **Seth threw Anzu's arm away and walked out of the room.

"You will not interfere with my affairs again, Reira." Seth said, putting his hand on the wall. "You are not my master anymore." Before Reira could say anything, Seth blocked out their connection, not wanting to speak to him anymore. He had been tormented by Reira for fifteen years. He never wanted to return to that life, especially after Reira took possession of the rod. He had not remembered a more miserable life.

"And for this reason, I will dispose of you before I relieve the Pharaoh of his duties..."

===============================================

The beautiful blonde pressed her body against his, "I'm desperate, Jou." Her words purred, making the bodyguard swallow hard with ache for the woman before him. He knew he was falling into her trance, but he made no effort to stop himself.

He looked into her violet eyes that resembled his master's eyes, "tell me, Mai, are we still talking about the Pharaoh?" With his whisper came a gasp from his partner. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. "Come on, I know all of this isn't just for _my amusement."_

"Hmm..." She pulled his face toward hers.

It was a quick action, but with this action came a long result. A kiss.

"Maybe so," she whispered once their lips parted, "but now that I gave you what you wanted, you must give me something in return."

"Excuse me, but I do believe my feelings are mutual," he said, trying to steer her mind away from what happened last night. Though he trusted her, he had given Yami his word that he would not speak of what happened last night. But, that wasn't all.

__

Mai didn't like Anzu.

Who knows what would happen if information leaked that Anzu was charming the Pharaoh. He had to turn the tide of this conversation. "If you must know," he bit his lip, "the one with the Pharaoh was--well, how do you like that? I'm on watch now." Her eyes widened at his response.

"Jou! You can't leave our conversation like this!"

"My mistake, love." Without thinking, Jou wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. She responded to his kiss without protest. All he received was pleasurable moans from her mouth and the occasional squeeze of her hands against his back. Ra, what a feeling that was going through his body! It was a warm tingle of desire that seethed into his hand, making him wander the curvatures of her body.

"Yami, can we--_Jou_!"

================================================

"Finally," Marik smiled, "with the puzzle in my grasp, I will confer a right to my own body."

__

_"This rod will not hold me, Bel Saf! I will rise again, and once I do, I will deprive your progeny of existence!"_ Marik remembered the day he was sentenced to an eternity in the rod. He remembered everything. The look in Bel Saf's eyes. The light emitted from the puzzle. Even the pain that pierced his body. "Bel Saf will pay dearly for sealing me in the millennium rod. Yami's life should be enough to take back those years I was pretending to be someone else."

__

_"Life after the rod will indeed be difficult," _Marik mused, _"but not if I unleash the Gods as well..."_

================================================

Anzu's shriek immediately broke the couple apart, "Anzu? I...you...we.."

"You need not explain," she interrupted, shaking her head, "I'm sorry to be a bother, but I must speak with the Pharaoh at once." Her tone was serious, knowing that if she said anything beyond reasonable limits, Mai would become suspicious.

Mai was beyond suspicion, however. _"She called the Pharaoh by his first name. I wonder..." _Before she could make ends meet, Jou awoke her from her thoughts with a tug on her sleeve. She looked up at him, but he had his eyes on Anzu.

"By all means, Anzu." Jou looked down and rubbed Mai's shoulders, "would you be kind enough to retrieve the Pharaoh, Mai?" She nodded and walked out the room, but not before casting Anzu a shady glance. Before Anzu reacted, Jou walked up to her and hugged her. "I guess your presence means Seth doesn't remember."

__

_"I saw everything. From the garden to my chamber. What makes you think you can fool me?"_ Anzu shrugged off Seth's words and nodded to Jou's question. He pulled away and watched Anzu smile, "it's good to see you smile again."

"It's thanks to you," she said as Jou patted her shoulder. "How's Yami?"

"Worried."

She nodded, "he should be. Seth had Yami's fate in his hands-"

"No," Jou chuckled at Anzu's ignorance, "he was worried about you. You mean more to him than..._anything_." Smiling, he departed from the room, leaving Anzu overwhelmed with thoughts of last night.

__

_"Anzu....you're beautiful..." _She could almost feel his warm breath against her neck. Sighing, she ran her hand along the silk blanket rustled on his bed. Grasping a piece of the soft material in her hand, she lifted it toward her nose. "Egyptian lotus..." She closed her eyes and cherished his scent.

Satisfied, she opened her eyes, but not before striking a gaze with a dark yellow object concealing itself within the fabric. _"I'll forget the incident ever occurred if....you bring the puzzle to me." _She reached out to touch the jewelry, but the sound of footsteps made her retract her arm.

Once hiding the puzzle within the silk covering, she turned her head toward the doorway, awaiting the person carrying the footsteps. _"Yami..." _her thoughts concluded once she saw his raiment_. "He's Ra himself..."_ She mused, gazing hungrily at his majestic figure.

He was bare-chested with a cape drawn over his shoulders. His lower body, to her dismay, was covered with a men's skirt that hung loosely from his waist. The rest of his perfectly tanned skin was bare, glorifying in Egyptian oils and perfumes.

"Anzu, I feared the worst." His tone was sincere, almost apologetic. "Ra has heard my prayers though." She only nodded, now watching him advance toward her. "Please, sit down," he took her hands in his and led her to his bed.

She accepted his offer, "thank you, I--_Yami_?" Her concerned voice did not affect Yami's silent stare at the ground. He wasn't deep in thought, in fact, his gaze only looked sad and remorseful. "Yami?" She repeated, worry now evident in her voice.

"Yes," he looked up, but not into her eyes, "forgive my negligent ears."

"Yami," she repeated his name again, "why won't you look at me?" Her question provoked him to perceive her face.

Not receiving an answer, she was about to restate her question when something dawned on her. _"He's...guilty about last night. He thinks he is the one to blame."_ She sighed, bringing his hands to her chest. "No regrets, remember?"

"I almost put you to death," he whispered, regaining possession of his hands, "how can I live with myself?"

Anzu swallowed hard, starting to understand his struggle between conscience and responsibility. She knew that he was blaming his conscience for not taking responsibility for what happened last night. "If you didn't do it, _I would have_."

"Anzu? Is....t-that true?" He asked, searching her eyes for an answer.

She saw the light in his eyes and she didn't want to put it out, "yes, I've been plagued with similar feelings for...you." She reached out to touch his cheek, but he caught her wrist before she could brush her hand against his skin.

"We shouldn't," he stood up, turning his back toward her, "I'm afraid."

She crumpled the silk of his blanket with her hand. "Afraid?"

"Yes, I'm..." He turned around to look at her again, "I'm afraid of losing you."

__

_"He...really loves me.." _She thought, standing up to face reality. "Yami," she clasped his cheeks softly with her hands, "sometimes you have to take risks for the one you love." She couldn't believe she was admitting things she had denied before.

Speechless, Yami's eyes explained his state of amazement.

Sliding her hands down his neck in a slow rhythm, she freed his broad shoulders of his cape, which fell to the floor in a heap due to this action. Once exposed to his bare chest, she drew her hands to his upper body to prospect its enormity, but Yami threw her hands aside gently and brought her body against his. "I need you," he whispered as he nestled into her neck to plant soft yet hot kisses on her skin. She shuddered, feeling the heat of passion take effect throughout her body. It was the same feeling she had felt last night.

Traveling toward her cheek, he paused to observe her moist lips. He remembered how painfully he wanted to kiss her lips last night. Now would be his chance to fulfill his loss. Wrapping his arms around her, he tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers. Warmth embedded his senses as she opened her mouth and let him enter a tomb no one else has explored. Before long, their tongues were fondling and thrusting upon the other, desperately seeking a way to express their restricted feelings. Though no way was possible, their pleasurable moans and uncontrollable caresses were enough to sustain the physical tension between them.

"Yami," she whispered once their lips parted, "I..._don't stop.." _Her words traveled into his mouth as they kissed again, this time with more intensity. _"Don't stop, please," _she thought as she felt Yami's hands traveling up her back.

"I won't," he breathed, planting yet another passionate kiss on her lips, "I can't."

She closed her eyes, adoring all the new feelings arousing her senses.

"Anzu," he heard him whisper, making her open her eyes, "let me touch you."

"I..." Anzu felt his hands sliding down her hips, and though she loved the feel of him, something was stopping her from enjoying his touch fully. _"No, I was not meant to be with the Pharaoh." _Her thoughts from this morning were catching up to her.

And that's when it hit her...._"We were not meant to be together. When he turns eighteen..."_

"Stop," she said, pulling away from him. "This isn't right....we can't do this..."

Yami touched her arm, "it feels too right to be wrong, Anzu." He kissed her hand.

"No," she pulled her hand away, "don't you see that our actions won't make it...real."

Yami's eyes flashed confusion, but Anzu knew that he was aware of what she was talking about. Like her, he probably couldn't admit that their love was only a fallacy. "Anzu, you're not making sense. If you're afraid about-"

She shook her head, "_our love_, Yami. No matter how hard we try to make it work, it will never be real."

"How so? You said it yourself that you should take risks for the one you love."

She turned away from him. "You're the Pharaoh of Egypt! I am spit compared to you. How can I carry on a relationship with you when....I can't have you." She wiped a tear that had escaped her eyelid, "when we met in the garden yesterday....I thought it would work...but it won't....it can't. When you turn eighteen next year, you will have to choose a Queen from one of the royal houses....and....and..you'll forget about me."

Yami was slightly moved by her speech. "Anzu....I'll never forget you. I lov-"

"Don't say it." Anzu wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself for comfort, "I can't bear to hear it."

"You will hear it." He pulled his arms around her, "over and over again."

Anzu shook her head. "It is as it should be, Yami." Pulling away from him, she turned to leave the room. "I'm only a servant girl.....and I was destined to be alone." Repeating the words she had admitted to herself this morning, she ran out the room.

"ANZU!" He reached his arm out toward the door, but pulled it back once he saw the rest of her brown hair disappear around the corner. "Don't go..." He knew she was right, but if she wasn't there to love him, there was no way his heart would work for another.

=================================================

"I can't wait around any longer for this girl!" Marik clenched his fists, "I must take action, but...how?" He looked up to see his soul room door. "Hmm...I wonder what Seth is doing.." Opening the door, he peeked through the door to see Seth staring at the rod.

__

_"I had a dream about Reira..." _Marik heard Seth say aloud. _"Reira...he..."_

"NO!" Marik said as he closed the door, "no, he can't remember what happened to Reira.." He grasped the doorknob, "I must distract him from remembering the dream." Opening the door again, he decided to speak to his host.

****

**"Seth," **Marik said to Seth through their connection, **"will you forgive me for my actions taken before?"**

"Reira, I might be a Priest, but I'm not a forgiving person."

****

**"Fair enough," **Marik growled to himself, trying to maintain his composure, **"if I may ask, where is the girl?"**

"Why do you care?"

Marik smiled, an idea widening his smile, **"I was just wondering if she was with the Pharaoh again..."**

"What?"

__

_"I got him right where I want him.." _Marik thought, rubbing his hands together maliciously. **"Well, before you passed out-"**

"Wait," Seth continued, "the garden...she was with Yami.." Marik watched as the scene from last night play through Seth's mind. "They were together..." He smiled as Seth stood up and walked out of the temple.

"This should be good..."

================================================

"No, Anzu, you're wrong," Yami sat on his bed, tears now running down his face, "we were meant to be together." Placing his head in his hands, he whispered, "I can feel it when I look at you" before resting his back in the waves of silk.

__

THUD

"What?" Yami sat up, startled by the noise.

Before he could look around, he saw Reira's book sprawled on the floor at his feet. As he picked up the mess of Reira's writings, one particular page caught his eye. It was poem, written on the finest papyrus he had ever looked upon.

She is one woman, there is no one like her.

She is more beautiful than any other.

Look, she is like a star goddess arising

at the beginning of a happy new year;

brilliantly white, bright skinned;

with beautiful eyes for looking,

with sweet lips for speaking;

she has not one phrase too many.

With a long neck and white breast,

her hair of genuine lapis lazuli;

her arm more brilliant than gold;

her fingers like lotus flowers.

Her thighs offer her beauty,

with a brisk step she treads on ground.

She has captured my heart in her embrace.

__

_This one, the unique one, **Kentara.**_

"Kentara? Yami looked over the poem, disbelief written in his complexion. "That's...not possible....she's...she's..."

__

_"My mother." _A voice spoke up from the other side of the room.

Yami's mouth opened, "Seth..."

==================================================

__

To be continued..

Brian: {opens up mail} Hey, guys, what the heck is a Yami and why am I getting yelled out for writing a crappy chapter?  
Nick: I think you're pronouncing it wrong. It sounds like Ya-mei. Must be some kind of Chinese dinner....  
Howie and AJ: Mmmmmm....Chinese.....  
Kevin: I'm getting me some Yami tonight!  
Jelly: Ummm...

Hehehehehe.....umm...yeah...this should make up for not updating in so long. Actually, I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written! Sorry boys and girls, but having to go to work during the summer is ruining my fanfiction time. I hate leaving all you faithful readers with all these cliffhangers, but sometimes you have to put life before fanfics. Hehehe....even though fanfics ARE my life. {sigh} Well, thanks again to everyone who reviewed. It's good to see new {and old} Yami/Anzu fans. Maybe I should make a club....yeah! How about the PWLYATU! {falls over} Let me clarify that, {clears throat} PEOPLE WHO LIKE YAMI AND TEA UNITE! LOL, that would be fun...

And if you didn't like the Mai/Jou part, sorry! One of my critics wanted me to put them in the story....{grumbles} Oh well, I would have found a way to put them in anyway. I don't think I've written a Yugi/Tea or Yami/Tea story without Mai/Joey....hmm...

Jelly


	6. Assertion of Knowledge

Disclaimer: No comment

A/N(1): Big thanks to everyone who reviewed....

A/N(2): So, we found out Reira was really Marik. What else happened last chapter? Ah, the "scene" {cough} Yeah, I didn't really want Yami and Anzu doing any dirty business because I was getting jealous. Whoa, {cough} I mean, I kind of received an infraction a couple of weeks ago and if I did a lemon of some sort...this story would probably be deleted. Yeah, well, YOU CAN TAKE MY FANFIC, BUT YOU CANNOT TAKE MY FREEDOM! Oops....just had a Braveheart moment. Hehehe. Anyway, sorry for raising the rating **Hysterik-Angel**! I probably won't raise it any higher than PG-13. And thanks to **Shining Friendship** for encouraging me to continue. I really almost discontinued this story. Maybe I was just depressed about the lack of Yami/Tea moments in the show. LOL...

Title: _Almost Royalty_

Chapter VI: _Assertion of Knowledge_

"Yes, Pharaoh," walking out of the shadows, Seth continued, "it seems we have some things in common." Smiling, he approached an invaluable clay vase and removed it from its pedestal. "I suppose you can count the whore as one of them," he remarked, carefully turning the vase in his hands.

""Listen here, Seth," Yami stood up, now fuming from the remark, "you have no right to walk in here and talk about my mother-"

"_Our_ mother," Seth interrupted, still admiring the pottery.

"What do you want?"

Seth returned the vase to its bolster, "only a brotherly discussion."

"Priest Seth," Yami started, emphasizing his position, "I do not understand your request."

Seth folded his arms. "Maybe Reira can enlighten you." He pointed to the disarray of papyrus on the ground.

"Reira has served his purpose," he spoke through clenched teeth, "and I think you have as well." Without another word, Yami kneeled down and started to pick up Reira's writings. Before he could pick up the last of the papyrus, Seth weighed it down with his foot.

"On the contrary, Yami, I believe there is much to discuss."

Yami stood, glaring virulently, "you will address me as Pharaoh! Do we have an understanding?"

His words were as sharp as daggers, but Seth remained unscathed, "there's no reason for the formalities, brother. Besides, I think Kentara would find it rather pleasing to see her two sons divulging in conversation."

"I am not amused, Seth." Yami's tone grew more angry than serious.

"Come now, you don't find the fact that we are brothers amusing?"

Yami shook his head, "I find it hard to laugh when your words do not speak the truth."

"Or are you too blind to see the truth?" Seth threw back, bringing a silence between them.

"Seth," Yami put a hand to his forehead in frustration, "written words don't make your assumption true."

__

_"Assumption?" _Seth repeated, not pleased with his choice of wording. "This is more than an assumption." He walked over to the reading stand and grabbed the pile of papyrus, "this is based on fact!" He waved the writing at Yami.

"Come to your senses, Seth-"

"Fine," Seth threw the bound papyrus on the stand, "if you would much rather see the truth than read what is right in front of you, I have a solution." Closing his eyes, Seth searched through his robes to pull out a gold scepter.

"A....millennium item.." Yami stuttered, eyes widened.

====================================================

"It has come to be, and I, Marik, will rise victorious." The spirit smiled, indulging in his own confidence. "For once Seth carries on his mission of destroying the Pharaoh, I will rise as the new supreme ruler of Egypt." Laughing, he stood from the steps he was sitting on and looked around the maze. "And then....when I have control of Egypt...I will use my three Egyptian Gods to take over the world!" Through this assertion came another menacing laugh.

Suddenly, though, his laughter came to a halt when the door of his soul room swung open. Then, without warning, came Seth's ghostly image in the doorway. He was about to ask about the priest's sudden presence when Seth read his mind. "I need your help."

****

"Help?"

Seth nodded. "Yes, I need you to show Yami the truth about his mother."

****

"What? I thought you were going to confront him about Anzu?"

"In due time," Seth smiled, "now I must take care of more important manners."

****

"I understand."

====================================================

"How did you obtain a millennium item, Set_--Reira?_"The Pharaoh's eyes flashed horror, now frightened by the image of Reira before him. Were his eyes deceiving him? It wasn't possible for Reira to come back from the afterlife. "H-how?"

Reira did not answer. Instead, his eyes bore into Yami's complexion, disbelief swimming in the mystery of his orbs. He was finally here....._to get his revenge._ Now, Bel Saf would pay dearly for confining him in the rod. _"I admit, though, I didn't think it would be this easy."_

"I'm only here to bring you the truth." He finally said, trying his best to imitate the dead priest.

Before he could retaliate for wrong, however, he would bring Yami the truth about his mother. _"It's only fair that I rest him in peace." _Raising his rod, he flooded his mind with images of Reira and Kentara. "Close your eyes..."

Yami obeyed, closing his eyes to the darkness of his eyelids. Then, without warning, came a bright flash of light. Following this flash, images of Reira and his mother projected in his mind. He was about to say something, but their voices closed his mouth.

__

_"Is it his?" _The conversation started with Reira_--a very young Reira._

His mother nodded. _"Yes....but Bel Saf does not want the child." _Before Reira could say anything, she continued, _"...even before this child was made, he told me that after Yami was born, he didn't want any other children. Yami was to be the one and only Pharaoh of his time. I will not go against his wishes."_

__

"You're going to rid the child?"

__

"This why I asked you to come tonight. I need your help. I want you to take care of my child, Reira."

__

"This strictly goes against the clergy code."

Yami watched his mother fall to her knees. _"I can't keep this from you any longer....the true reason I don't want this child to grow up with Bel Saf is...because...I'm afraid. I'm afraid Bel Saf will notice that Yami and my unborn child look different than one another."_ A tear slid down Kentara's face. Yami reached out to wipe it, but his common sense pulled back his hand. It was only an image.

__

_"I don't..understand.." _Came Reira's deep voice. His stern face lost to the confusion.

__

"Bel Saf is not Yami's...father."

Yami felt his knees growing weak under him. "No..." He shook his head, trying to rid the images. "STOP!"

{A/N: Anything Italic from here on is in the character's head.}

"What?" Reira pulled his rod away, finding the Pharaoh at his knees. _"He must know the truth about Kentara now.."_ He smiled at the Pharaoh's vulnerable position. _"Maybe it's time to release the gods of abeyance..."_

Facing Ra's eye at Yami, he concentrated his energy to control the three behemoths. _"Come forth, my three Gods!" _He yelled as the rod turned a shade of red, blue, then yellow. _"Yes, that's it! I want to see your true power!"_

****

**"Reira, what are you doing?" **Seth called from within his soul room.

Closing the connection with Seth, Reira focused his attention on the Pharaoh. Not a hint of remorse found in his eyes, only satisfaction. The satisfaction in knowing that Bel Saf had finally found the pain he felt when he was locked in the rod_."It's time....my Gods...they're hungry.."_

He lifted his rod. _"Taste my revenge, Bel Saf!"_ Lowering it slowly, he stopped when the staff met the grieving figure of the Pharaoh. _"Let me enjoy this.." _Before he unleashed the attack, he heard something from the other side of the room that freezed his actions.

"I'm not Bel Saf's son.."

===============================================

Usually crowded with peasants, the marketplace was located in the heart of Cairo. Fruit, jewelry, and clothing stands stood side-by-side, waiting for the chance to catch a merchant's eye. Often, Anzu would follow the dirt path from the temple to the market to gather fruits and vegetables to cook for her master. Today, though, she followed the dirt path _through _the market to the outside of the city.

"I need to clear my head," she whispered, masked under a cloak.

Picking her head up, her hood was blown back by a heavy gust of wind. Not just any gust of wind. It was a Sahara wind. For, beyond the city rest the Sahara Desert, the protector and destroyer of the Egyptian people. _"So much for my cover..." _Before she could lift the fabric of her cloak over her head, she was pushed roughly into the ground by a cloaked figure. The accumulated dust made it hard to see the figure, but the way the masked one was running, Anzu knew she wouldn't have a chance of knowing.

"Dear Isis," standing up, Anzu dusted her cloak. "Have I angered you in some way?" Leaning against a stone house, she tilted her head toward the sky for a sign. None came. Sighing, she covered her face with her hands in frustration.

"I deserve it," she slammed her fist into the stone, "I agreed to help Seth obtain Yami's puzzle, lied to Jou and Yami about Seth's remembrance of yesterday, and I pushed Yami away because I was too afraid of what would happen." A tear threatened to stain her cheek, but she wiped it away quickly. "I shouldn't be crying, I mean, I knew what I was getting myself into with Yami. I should have stopped my feelings before they started. Now, Yami probably won't even talk to me. He has a right. I made him think that we could actually be together, and then I pulled the rug right under him by telling him that we were not meant to be together...." She slid to the floor, arms hugging her legs. "I denied our love..." She leaned her face into her knees, crying.

"I might as well be stoned in public....it's better than seeing...the betrayed look on..his face.." She choked, now wiping the tears away. "I'm just going to have to tell Seth that I couldn't retrieve the puzzle." She raised her head up, the city entrance mirrored in her eyes, "or maybe I should just leave."

"No," her heart said, though she knew her mind was thinking otherwise. "I can't..." She shook her head, but her eyes remained on the entrance. "It would save me public humiliation, and the painful disapproval in Yami's eyes though.."

She knew she wasn't thinking straight, but her guilt and sadness were taking over her thoughts. "If I'm going to go, I have to go...._now_." Wiping the rest of her tears away, she pulled the hood over her head. "This is right," she convinced herself as she walked back on the dirt path.

Suddenly, though, she heard the faint sound of footsteps behind her. "Hey, you! Get back here!"

===============================================

"What?" Reira lowered his rod, "what are you saying?"

Yami looked up at Reira. "The child they were talking about, it was....Seth."

Reira raised an eyebrow, not understanding what the young Pharaoh was talking about. Reira's memories were part of the rod, not him. He never really looked at Reira's memories, but he learned enough from Seth to know that Kentara had two sons. One was royal blood, the other he never mentioned. He always thought Reira was a pathetic human, whom he was forced to live inside until he decided to poison his mind with corruption. _"I don't regret anything. Reira deserved everything he got. But, what's this about Yami not being Bel Saf's son?"_

"Seth was right....mother had two sons..." Yami clenched his fists, tears now on the brink of falling. "My mother lied to me! She lied to my father! And you....you knew all along that I wasn't Bel Saf's son!" Yami looked down at Reira's writings. Then, with one swift motion, he brushed the papers roughly onto the ground. "Why?!" His scream echoed throughout the chamber. "Why? I respected you like I respected my own...father....." He fell on his bed, violet eyes fixed on Reira. "Ra...no...it can't be."

"Are you my...._father?_"

===============================================

Before Anzu could react, she felt strong hands grab her shoulders. She froze, not making an attempt to run. When her captor turned her around, however, she wasn't expecting two guards to approach her as if she was a grave robber. She was about to speak when they pulled down her hood and gasped.

"She must be still running on foot!" One guard exclaimed, pushing past Anzu.

The other guard nodded as he walked after his partner. "We must capture her before she leaves the city."

Confused, Anzu watched the guards disappear behind a stone house. "You had to anger the Gods, Anzu." She whispered, concealing her face under her hood again. "Or maybe that was a sign not to leave Cairo." She chuckled at her own Oracle skills. "Yes Isis, leaving Cairo was not one of my better solutions." Her face grew serious, "it's time to face Seth and...hope for the best."

Setting herself on the dirt path again, she was ready to return to the temple when she heard the guards again from around the corner. Slipping through an alley, she placed her back against a stone building and listened for their voices. She only heard the struggle of a woman.

================================================

Reira was speechless. _"It makes sense. I can see the resemblance between Reira and Yami. But, that must mean Seth is..."_ He gasped, eyes full of understanding. His vengeance was really toward Seth, Bel Saf's true heir to the throne.

"Answer me, Reira!"

Reira only smiled at the Pharaoh. "Some answers should lay hidden."

A bright flash soon surrounded the priest, and then, Seth appeared through the light. When Seth finally spoke, his voice was somber. "Yes, Reira is your father. Kentara wanted to keep it a secret so she wouldn't be shunned upon." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I was cared for by Reira, and you..you were left in the hands of a stranger--Bel Saf." He watched Yami shake his head in disbelief.

"I trusted Kentara," he felt the tears coming, "Seth, how can you be so calm about this?!"

"When I first found out about Kentara and Reira, I was as angry as you are now." He explained slowly, not knowing why he was comforting one of his enemies. Walking toward the doorway, he stopped to glance over at the Pharaoh. "But, maybe it was destined to happen."

================================================

Seth stepped out of the palace, frowning. "Reira, what were you trying to do before?"

****

**"I needed to talk to Yami alone," **he answered, his voice quiet.

"I didn't ask you to have a conversation with the Pharaoh!" Seth yelled, eyes transfixed on the temple.

Marik growled to himself. _"When Anzu retrieves the puzzle for me....he will be the first to taste the true wrath of the millennium rod!" _Sighing, he controlled his anger forcefully. "**It will not happen again."**

"You better make sure of that."

===============================================

"Let me go!" The girl yelled, still struggling for her freedom.

Anzu squinted her eyes to examine the girl, but her features were unfamiliar. "I wonder what they want with her.." She whispered, watching the guards bring her toward the marketplace. "Could she be a thief?" Anzu remembered how fast the girl was running when she pushed past her.

Following the guards, Anzu started hearing the faint sound of voices_--angry voices._

"NOOOOOOO!" the girl screamed as she was stripped of her cloak, only to reveal a servant uniform.

Anzu gasped. "She's a servant to royalty. I never seen her around..." Her words were lost when she saw a familiar face in the crowd. It was Prince Honda. He looked lost in his thoughts_--almost deaf to the world. _"What could have happened?" She listened to the crowd.

"You have disobeyed the code of conduct!" One yelled, throwing a stone at her arm. "Seducer! Prostitute!" Yelled the rest of the crowd as they started throwing stones at her. The girl only stood there, trying to hold back tears.

Anzu only looked at the girl. She was a foreigner. Tall with ivory skin, her apricot hair fell well below her shoulders. Though her eyes were closed, Anzu knew her eyes were an emerald color due to their encounter before. She was beautiful, and yet, her body was now a target for heavy mockery and stones.

"This is...horrible.." Her eyes oscillated from Honda to the girl. She now understood the crime being committed. _"She's like..me..." _The girl's scream awoke Anzu from her thoughts. When she turned her head, Anzu found the girl on the floor, holding her stomach in a paroxysm of tears. _"This has to stop."_

"NO!" She yelled, attracting a few stares from the crowd. "This girl has done no wrong. It...was me."

Now, everyone looked at Anzu.

================================================

"I remember growing up with rumors about my birth. I would always run into my mother's chamber and repeat the story to her, but she would always tell me not to listen to their mindless talk. Now, though, I listened...and.." Standing up, Yami unconsciously paced around the room. "It was her that fed me the mindless talk. Only her." He tried to sit down, but his nerves kept him standing.

"Ra," he whispered, brushing a hand through his hair, "everything seems so confusing now." His thoughts brushed upon the incident with Anzu, but quickly jumped to Reira's poem and Seth's intrusion. "Is this all a dream?" He paused, "or maybe I'm living a dream that's become a nightmare." Trying to calm himself down, his mind drifted toward Anzu again. Soon, though, his composure was lost again. "She even thinks I'm living in a dream because I believe that we could make our relationship work."

He sighed. "Kentara and Anzu are really alike. They both have strived to protect me, but only hurt me in the end."

================================================

__

_"Isis, what have I done?" _Anzu was frightened by the attention she had brought upon herself. Examining the crowd, she only met with the confused looks of men and women who were searching her soul for the answers. Her eyes finally met with the girl. Courage soon building up again within her, she walked through the crowd to the side of the servant.

"Yes," she swallowed hard, "I'm the one who should be punished." Gasps and whispers soon filled the air.

The girl stood up, carrying a frown upon her face. "What are you doing?" She said, in a hushed voice.

"You don't deserve this," Anzu whispered back, "you deserve to be with him."

The girl looked baffled. "How do you know--"

"Don't worry," the girl's eyebrow raised at Anzu's calm. It looked like the girl needed more convincing. _"Even I need more convincing," _the brunette thought as her eyes wandered through the crowd for any sign of hope. _"This place is heavily guarded,"_ she noted, eyes now on the three guards surrounding their superior. Honda. One even had his hand wrapped around his arm, almost as if stopping him from running to save his love. Sighing, her eyes continued to glide over the crowd.

"I confess for my many wrongs." She finally found what she was looking for--an opening. She grabbed the girl's hand for their escape, but continued to speak to the crowd in hopes of preoccupying them from their sudden movements. She didn't want them getting suspicious. "Now that I'm in the face of the Gods, however, I know that I'm not worthy of being forgiven." This was her chance. She had to run_--now!_

Squeezing on the girl's hand, she dashed toward the marketplace. "Where can we go?" Spoke Anzu, once they were quite a distance from the angry crowd. The girl, who was on her heels, shrugged her shoulders to Anzu's dismay. _"That's right, she's not from here." _Quickly looking ahead of her, she started seeing the apex of the palace and the temple. And then it hit her."Come on, I know where we can go."

===================================================

"Ra, please help me," the Pharaoh rubbed his temple. "I don't know what to do anymore." His thoughts turned over and over in an array of confounding images--Anzu, Kentara, Reira, Seth....and the millennium rod. "Nothing makes sense."

__

But, maybe, it was destined to happen

Yami shook his head, still holding his head. "How could destiny want me to live with a lie?"

"I...need to leave." He stood, legs slightly shaking from rising so quickly. "I need to clear my head."

====================================================

Delving into the garden, Anzu's eyes slightly watered at the sight. The plants, the flowers, even the wooden bench brought back the events of last night. Before she could remininsce about last night, however, she heard a quiet voice from the other side of the garden. "Why?"

She turned around. "I told you, you didn't deserve that." Her eyes lowered from the girl.

"How would you know? I--" She stopped herself, feeling ungrateful. "I'm sorry, I should be thanking you."

"No, you're right." She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm in the same situation as you." Anzu couldn't believe she was telling her story to a stranger, but somehow, she felt she could trust her. "I love a royal very dearly, but.."

The girl put a hand on Anzu's shoulder for comfort. "You don't have to tell me, I feel the same way about Honda." Her smile brightened at the sound of his name. "He doesn't even act like a prince. He's..."

"Like us," Anzu continued, "and hates being the Ph--a royal."

The girl nodded, not noticing Anzu's mistake. "Yes, and he always treats me like...a person." She looked down at a discoloration, now forming on her arm. "It doesn't matter though." She rubbed her arm, "they don't want us to be together."

"Would you like a bandage?" Anzu asked, eyes examining her arm.

She shook her head. "Unless it's for my heart." She sniffed back a couple of tears.

There was a sad silence. "What's your name?" Anzu asked, breaking the silence.

"Shizuka." She slightly bowed her head, "servant to Prince of Simbel."

"I'm Anzu, a servant to Priest Seth." The girl looked amazed, surprised almost. "What?"

"I didn't know Priest Seth was capable of love."

Anzu raised an eyebrow, now realizing what Shizuka was saying. "No, no! I'm not in love with Seth! Nobody can break through that cold heart of his." Shizuka nodded, waiting for the real answer. "I'm in love with the....umm..." She blushed. "The Pharaoh."

Shizuka's mouth dropped. "Pharaoh Yami?! Dear Isis!" She stumbled back, hand on her mouth.

"Hold on," Anzu put a finger to her lips, looking around the garden. Her face was flushed. "I think I heard something." Shizuka bit her lip as she watched Anzu silently walk around the garden. She shook her head, looking back at Shizuka, "I thought I heard--"

"Shizuka? Is that you?" They both gasped.

"Honda?!" Shizuka called out, "It's me!" Her eyes were pleading for an answer.

Suddenly, her hopes were answered when the plants rustled quietly to reveal the Prince. "Shizuka!" he yelled, arms open to accept her embrace. She strode directly to him and wrapped herself in his arms. When he pressed his lips to hers, Anzu looked away, knowing that they deserved a moment to forget their fear and pain. Then, "thank you, Ra," came from his lips as he pulled out of Shizuka's embrace.

When Anzu turned around, she wasn't expecting to meet eyes full of thankfulness. "Prince Honda--"

"Honda," he corrected.

She nodded. "Forgive me for asking but how did you find us?"

"I followed you...and my heart." He looked at Shizuka. "I'm sorry, Shizuka, please forgive me."

"I already have."

He smiled and looked back at Anzu. "I don't know how to thank you..."

"Anzu."

He nodded, stepping forward. "You are always welcomed in my palace."

"That's very kind of you, Honda." She bowed, but he shook his head, holding her hands in his. When she looked up to meet his eyes, she saw something beyond his eyes that made her slightly gasp in surprise. "Yami..."

Once called upon, he stepped out of the shubbery. "Prince Honda."

"Pharaoh," he nodded, "always a pleasure to see you."

Yami gave an exhausted smile. "What brings you to my garden?" His question was laced with curiosity.

"It's complicated," he sighed, throwing a side-glance at Shizuka, "but Anzu helped us..."

When he turned to look at Anzu, however, he was only greeted by an Egyptian water lily.

__

"Anzu?"

===========================================

To be continued....


	7. Cause to Be

Disclaimer: Between you and me, I own a huge YGO empire in Japan that's worth millions.

A/N(1): Merci beaucoup for the reviews: **Aerin M, Black-wings91, Shining Friendship, Luthien-Anwaman, norestar-angel, eveeee90, Racegirl, Chibi Kitty Soceress, ShiningFriendshipII, Karania Avalon, Hysterik-Angel, inuzgirl!**

A/N(2): Wow, last chapter was a cliffhanger? {shrugs} If you guys say so...hehehe. Anyway, I'm glad everyone liked the Honda/Shizuka pairing. It was just an idea that came to my head while writing the previous chapter. They may play a major role in later chapters, that is, if I...{truck passes by}...and..{another truck passes by}...doesn't that sound exciting? Hehehe. Don't worry, you won't be disappointed.

Title: _Almost Royalty_

Chapter VII: _Cause to Be_

"Shizuka," Honda addressed his servant, "do you know where Anzu ran off to in such a hurry?"

Sadly, she shook her head. _"I know why she ran off though."_

"Maybe we should--"

"It's no concern," Yami interrupted, his tone more annoyed than worried. "My guards are on watch."

Shizuka glanced at the Pharaoh, then looked down at her hands. _"I don't understand. Anzu said that they were in love, and yet, he looks not even the least concerned about her well-being. Did something happen?"_

"No matter," Honda started. Then, "I will search the palace."

Yami shook his head in disagreement. "My guards--"

"Your guards," he paused, stepping forward, "didn't even detect _our _presence in _your _garden." Turning around, he glanced at Shizuka, then created a path through the maze of plants and flowers. Once the rustle of the bushes subsided, a silence fell over the two figures.

"I suppose you want to look for her too," putting a hand to his forehead, Yami seated himself on the wooden bench. "Go, you are of no use standing here like that." He waved his hand in the air for her to be on her way.

She stayed, shaking her head. "I do not wish to look for her, Pharaoh. I only want to know why she was running away from you." As she expected, Yami's eyes quickly found hers for an answer. "Yes, Pharaoh. You are the reason she fled."

======================================================

During the day, the palace was easily recognizable by its appearance--Egyptian statues, fountains, and the garden. Now that it was dark, however, the once recognizable exterior of the palace was only a deceptive facade. The statues of the reigning Pharaohs of Egypt towered over the palace, almost protectively guarding the royal residence against intruders and thieves. The fountain, frequently used to cleanse the impurities of palace visitors, sung a quiet melody as its waters undulated back and forth in its stone bastille. The garden remained a familiar feature, but the shadows it created against the walls of the palace told otherwise.

As Anzu moved stealthily across the courtyard, her thoughts remained focus on one thing. "The millennium puzzle," she whispered, quickly lowering herself to the height of the fountain so she would not be seen.

Once sure that the premise was clear, she bolted toward another concealment, trying to avoid the guards that continued to conduct their nightly rounds. "This is useless," she lowered her head to avoid the gaze of a guard looking around in her direction. "There's no way I can go in the palace. It's too heavily guarded."

"You're correct," affirmed a voice behind her, "now, stand up and show yourself!"

======================================================

"I do not care why she left the grounds." She raised an eyebrow at his impassiveness. He continued, "as the Pharaoh of Egypt, it's not my concern to know the whereabouts of every servant commissioned. Her master shall handle her."

"She's not just a servant, Pharaoh." Shizuka breathed in deeply, trying to gently massage the subject of Anzu into their conversation. She was indebted to Anzu, and she knew this was the only way to requite her thankfulness. She had to bring Anzu and the Pharaoh back together, even though she knew not what separated them. Glancing down at the Pharaoh, she pressed onward, "she was your friend, a person you could talk to for comfort, trust, and most importantly, love--"

"No!" he yelled, standing up to face her. "She was nothing to me! Why can't you understand that?"

Shizuka grimaced, but threw back, "if she was nothing to you, what angers you?"

This made him turn away from her, obviously perceiving her words. "How.....did you know that we were in love?" Facing her again, she gasped to see that the Pharaoh was actually shedding tears for Anzu.

"Anzu told me," she folded her arms, sympathetic eyes landing on his hurt ones.

"She...told you?"

========================================================

__

_"Isis....save me.." _Slowly, Anzu stood, hands raised above her waist. _"I need to do something--"_ Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her. Accompanying the footsteps was the clatter of metal. After years of serving in the palace, she could distinguish that the figure behind her was a guard....carrying a weapon. _"Great.."_

"Turn around!"

"Please, I'm not trying--"

"Not a word," he yelled, anger in his voice. "Turn around!"

She obeyed and quietly turned around to face the guard. It was to her shock, and sanction, that the guard was none other than Jou. She opened her mouth, but words could not even begin to describe what she was feeling. Holding her chest, she glared at him.

His lips curved into an amused smirk. "I had you going..."

"Yeah," she spoke dryly, "to Osiris." He laughed at her mention of the God of the Afterlife. She only shifted, looking around uneasily. It was not in her best interest to be caught, especially when she had only a limited amount of time to bring the puzzle to Seth.

"What brings you to the palace?"

She looked back at Jou. "I was looking for Seth," she lied. From the look in his eyes, she could tell Jou was not convinced. _"I can't tell him.." _Sighing, she tilted her head. "All right, I came back to see the Pharaoh."

Jou's smile brightened. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" His question was sarcastic.

"Jou," she sighed, "you can make a person turn into.."

"Seth?"

She stifled a laugh. "I refuse to answer that."

"Only because you know it's true," he said, shrugging his shoulders. He continued, "by any means, I do believe you will find the Pharaoh in the garden." His finger lingered in the direction of Izur's garden.

She grimaced. "Do you mind if I stop at his chamber for a moment?"

"Come," he waved his hand, signaling for her to follow, _"Intruder."_

========================================================

"She saved me, Pharaoh," she answered the Pharaoh indirectly. Then, "this evening, I was sentenced to a public stoning. I...thought I was going to die..." Yami could feel the pang of truth in her words. She continued, "Anzu confused the crowd into thinking she was to be stoned, but in that instance of confusion, she pulled me out of the crowd and brought me to your garden." Her bottom lip trembled, but she managed to smile. "I hope you don't mind, Pharaoh." He shook his head.

There was something she didn't mention, and it was bothering Yami terribly. "Why were you to be stoned?"

"Honda and I," she sniffed, "we were in love."

Yami stepped back, stunned. "Prince Honda? And..." She nodded slowly, making his eyes suddenly widen. "Why did...?" His shock wouldn't make his words come together. He sat down, putting some of his shock at ease.

"I never met anyone like Anzu," Shizuka admitted, "she didn't even know me...and she rescued me." Sitting next to him, she proceeded, "though she told me that she in the same situation as me, I know now that she saved me because....that's the person she is." She made Yami look at her. "The person you fell in love with."

Yami tilted his head toward the sky, letting out a sigh. "She's...amazing." Lowering his head, he returned back to reality. "Did she...say anything...about me?" Shizuka was about to open her mouth, when Yami shook his head. "Don't answer that." Fingers trembling, he cupped his face with his hands. "It doesn't matter, we're not together anymore. She told me herself that we were not in love.." His words came out muffled, but Shizuka knew what he was talking about.

"If it helps," she put a hand on his shoulder, "when we were talking, all she could talk about was...you."

Yami looked up. "If that's true, then why did she leave?"

=========================================================

As they entered the palace, they were surrounded by lit torches and candles that did little to illuminate the room. Once inside, Jou stopped and peered into the darkness of the hallway ahead. Anzu, however, looked around the room. The entrance contained a set of two stairways and a fountain that was set in the middle of the room. Hieroglyphics and notations filled the walls, telling stories of past Pharaohs and their accomplishments. The floor was fit with brick tiles that led a visitor on a narrow path to the two stairways. "Come," Jou whispered as he walked ahead again. Passing down the hallway, the only sound heard was their footsteps.

"Here it is," Jou pointed to his chamber, "I'll wait outside."

Anzu nodded as she stepped into his chamber. A chill cascaded down her spine as she walked around the room. "I can't back down now," she whispered. Images of Shizuka and Honda haunted her mind_. "I saw the look on Honda's face when she was about to be stoned. I can't see that same look on Yami. I just...can't.." _She clenched her teeth to stop herself from crying. A tear escaped despite her efforts. It landed on his dresser, where the millennium puzzle rest.

She stared at the necklace_. "Yami.." _Her thoughts loomed over the scene in the garden.

__

"Yami.." She whispered, hands leaving Honda's.

Once called upon, he stepped out of the shrubbery. "Prince Honda."

She watched as his eyes set on Honda, not even a glance in her direction. Her heart ached to see such hurt in his eyes, but she knew she had done the right thing. "Did I?" She thought, eyes now staring at Shizuka. "Even though the law does not want them together, Shizuka still finds a way to be with him." Sighing, she heard more thoughts enter her mind. "Am I pushing him away because I'm afraid to be too close to him?" This thought lingered in her mind. "No, I wouldn't have admitted my feelings for him if I was. Then, what?" Honda's hurt face blurred her vision. "Am...I afraid of hurting Yami if the public finds out about our relationship?"

"Pharaoh," Honda nodded, "always a pleasure to see you."

Anzu watched as the Pharaoh and Honda greeted each other. Her eyes found his again. "He's already hurt," she thought, "maybe I should take the chance to be with him." She closed her eyes, hearing her conversation with Seth fill her mind. "I have to give the puzzle to Seth....I can't see Yami hurt like this again."

Yami gave an exhausted smile. "What brings you to my garden?" His question was laced with curiosity.

Glancing at the two royals, she backed away quietly and walked into the shrubbery.

Anzu shook her head, ridding the images. "Yami, I'm sorry.." She pulled the puzzle to her heart, feeling a tinge of guilt within her heart. "I promise this will all be over soon." She nodded for reassurance.

"What will be over?"

==================================================

"You weren't actually happy to see her," Shizuka responded honestly. "I saw the look in your eyes when you came into the garden....they were full of hurt and ache." She stood up, arms wrapped around her waist. "It was the same look I saw in her eyes." She paced around the garden. "What happened?"

"Anzu...doesn't want to be with me." He swallowed hard, forcing himself to continue, "she thinks that when I turn eighteen....I will forget about her. I won't.." His hands tightened. "She's the only person I want to be with."

"Yami," she looked at him, "she's right. You will forget about her." His mouth opened to protest, but she shook her head. "The law is the law. Not even you can change that. But, you can love her until the time comes to let her go."

Yami shook his head furiously. "No, that's something I can't do."

"Do you want to be with her?" She waited for him to nod. He did. "Then, enjoy the time you have with her. It may hurt when you have to leave her, but it's better to have loved her than to have not and do what you are doing now."

"You're right," he whispered. She smiled.

"Not me," her eyes looked to the sky, "Honda. He told me that after he told me that he loved me."

Yami nodded. "Tell him what I told you then."

"I will." They both looked at each other and smiled.

================================================

Hiding the puzzle behind her back, she turned around to see Honda, who was shrouded by the darkness of the night. "Prince Honda, I thought you were in the garden with Shizuka and Ya--_the Pharaoh_." She chuckled to conceal her mistake.

He didn't look amused. "You left without a word, I came to look for you."

"I apologize," she whispered, tightening her grip on the puzzle. "I...had to...get something from the Pharaoh's chamber." Honda's face took on a confused expression as she spoke. She only smiled, moving closer to the doorway.

"As long as you are safe." He paused, now noticing something behind her back. "What did you--"

"Where's Jou?"

Honda grew suspicious at her sudden interruption. "I...told him to leave.."

"Really?" She continued hastily, "I have to find him, he told me that he needed to talk to me.." Smiling, she bowed quickly and moved quickly toward the passage. Honda tried to catch her arm, but she was already out of the chamber.

He folded his arms, eyeing the doorway. "What are you hiding, Anzu?"

=================================================

__

_"This can't be seen by anyone else," _looking down at the puzzle, she continued to run through the corridors of the palace. Finding coverage behind a corner, Anzu steadied herself against the wall, listening for guards. _"I need to cover this,"_ she thought, as she looked down at her uniform. "That's it," she mistakenly said aloud. Hearing the last of her voice echo throughout the room, she looked around cautiously for any sign of a guard. Seeing none, she quickly placed the puzzle on the ground.

__

_"I need to use my skirt," _grasping a thick piece of the cloth in her hand, she ripped it until there was enough to cover the puzzle. _"That's good." _Stretching the piece tightly with her two hands, she tied it around the puzzle, concealing all the edges.

She looked at the bound necklace. "I need to hurry.." Putting it under her arm for extra concealment, she checked around the corner for guards, then followed the brick path out of the palace.

Unknowingly, however, someone was lurking in the shadows, watching her every action. "I'm sure the Pharaoh will find this very interesting," she whispered, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "Goodbye Anzu."

=================================================

__

_"Maybe Shizuka is right," _looking at the stars, he sighed quietly, _"but, I can't see life without Anzu." _The sandstorm of emotions inside his heart was pulling down his better judgment. _"I don't want to be Pharaoh.."_

As he closed his eyes, it was then he remembered the unknown truth of his words. _"I'm not Bel Saf's son.." _Eyes snapping open, he looked around to see Seth and Anzu. Running toward them, he was halted by Seth, who laughed menacingly, "who are you to come in here?" Before he knew it, the scenary changed from the garden to the palace.

He laughed again, "you were the Pharaoh."

"What?" His eyes widened from the news.

"Yes, your puzzle was no match for my millennium rod." Seth proclaimed, running his hand along the scepter.

"You.." Yami's bottom lip trembled with fear, "have a millennium item?"

"Has my rod damaged your mind as well? Yes, and now I have yours too."

"I....don't believe it." Yami looked down at his palms, "it's not possible."

Seth smiled, "nothing is impossible, Yami." He lifted his millennium rod, "don't you see yet? What was yours is mine and what was mine is...well...still mine." Seth knew he was adding more wood to the fire, but he didn't care. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have an important country to take over."

"Stand down!" Yami yelled, making Seth look him in the eyes. "You can't-"

"Correction again, my Pharaoh. I can do whatever I want. I am Pharaoh, and the gods are under my control."

"No.." He whispered, holding his chest tightly. "STOP!" He closed his eyes again.

"Yami?" He heard a warm voice break through the burning sensation in his chest. Scared, he opened his eyes to see Shizuka. "What...happened?" He looked around, "where's Anzu?"

She was about to answer his question when Honda appeared through the shrubbery.

"You didn't find Anzu?" Her question was a mere whisper.

"Yes," he answered. "She told me she left to look for Priest Seth." His eyes never met hers as he spoke. He hated lying to Shizuka. Instead, his eyes landed on Yami, who looked deaf to the conversation. "Pharaoh?"

Dazed, Yami slowly turned to look at Honda. "Excuse me, Honda." Before Honda could say something, Yami was already out of the garden. Honda looked back at Shizuka. She only returned a confused look.

"He has many things to settle," Shizuka finally said, wrapping an arm around Honda's waist. "Maybe it's time to settle our own problems in Simbel." Smiling, Honda kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry, love. Simbel can wait for the return of their Prince in a couple of days." With that said, he kissed her passionately on the lips, while holding her close to him. She only melted in his embrace as they stood, lost in the moment.

======================================================

Climbing up the stairs to Seth's chamber, Anzu clutched the puzzle closer to her heart_."Is this right?" _Her thoughts kept asking her as she reached the top of the stone steps. She shook her head, "it's not right, but it needs to be done."

Once convinced, she stood quietly in front of his chamber. "Master?" She walked in, looking around for the royal. The room was quiet, maybe too quiet for Anzu's liking. Walking further into the room, she called into the darkness again. "Master?"

After a pause, she heard the rustle of papyrus. Then, "where have you been?" came from the other side of the room. Before she could squint her eyes to make out the figure coming closer to her, he lit a candle, which shaped his face and hands.

"Priest Seth," she swallowed hard, "I brought you what you wanted." She raised the bound necklace.

"What? I never asked you--_ah_!" Anzu watched as her master fell to his knees in pain.

"Master?!" She walked closer to him, but he put a hand up for her to stop. "Wha--"

Suddenly, he started laughing. "You have brought me great happiness, Anzu." Raising his head to meet her eyes, Anzu felt a chill rise up her spine as she looked into his coarse eyes. He only smiled, bringing himself to his feet. "Bring the puzzle to me."

Anzu looked down at the puzzle, then back at Seth. "Will....you keep your end of the deal?"

"Let me see the puzzle," the priest challenged, outstretching his arms.

She obeyed. "Here it is," she unraveled the cloth. The puzzle gleamed freely in the candlelight.

"Yes," he smiled. Then, "now, hand me the puzzle."

"You didn't answer my question." She pulled the puzzle back, banishing it from the light. "Will you forget about the incident?" As she repeated the question, she could see some movement beyond the shadows. "Priest Seth?"

"I have not forgotten, Anzu." He continued, "I will forget about the incident."

She stared him down. Silence.

"Take it," placing the puzzle on the floor, she turned away from him. "I leave here with only your word." Walking out the chamber, Marik gave a victorious smile and walked toward the puzzle.

Closer. Closer. Closer.

A fire grew in his eyes. Desperation. He needed the puzzle--_to live._

Closer. Closer. Closer.

The fire ignited. Dominance. He wanted the puzzle--_for power._

Marik knelt. "The puzzle is mine." Grasping the puzzle with his two hands, he felt overwhelmed.

For, within his hands, rest_....the world._

====================================================

"REIRA!" Seth yelled, banging on the door of his soul room. "You will free me at once!" After hearing no response, he hit his fist against the door harder. "REIRA!" His voice boomed, almost shaking the foundation of his soul room.

It was then he heard a muffled sound from the other side of the wall. _The Gods._

====================================================

"It's time to reclaim my body."

Drawing a circle around himself with the millennium rod, he stood, holding the millennium rod and puzzle above his head. "Now, Ra, I shall join these two items to perform the Separation Ritual." Kneeling down, he recalled a time when he had first learned how to use this ritual.

__

"There are many rituals you can perform with the seven millennium items. Some rituals, however, need to be done by combining two or more millennium items. The most common are the Rebirth Ritual, the Healing Ritual, and the Separation Ritual."

__

Marik,a ten-year-old boy with blonde hair, rolled his eyes, apparently uninterested in what his father was explaining to him. It was never his dream to protect and guard the Pharaoh and his millennium items. It also never was a dream of his to live in a world shrouded by darkness. He wanted to explore, see what the outside world was like. But, his family was cursed to live under the streets of Cairo. His father saw it as a blessing. Marik saw it as a burden.

"What's a Separation Ritual?" Marik looked over his shoulder to see his older sister, Isis, who was also being tortured by his father's teachings. She, however, embraced his knowledge. She was to become a future priestess.

"It's quite difficult to explain," his father answered. His hand stroked his chin for a couple of moments before answering with, "do you remember in our last lesson how I talked about the shadow realm?" She nodded. "Well, some spirits can escape the shadow realm and live within a millennium item. They then can become part of the possessor of the item, or the host." He paused, drawing a much needed breath. "With the Separation Ritual, the two minds can become two bodies again if the ritual is done properly."

"How...is that done?"

He looked at his daughter. "To perform the ritual, you must first draw..."

====================================================

Seth swallowed hard. "I need to find a way out."

It was too late. The three Gods reared their heads through the wall, now materializing the rest of their body into the soul room. Seth knelt in fear as the gods of abeyance angrily stood before him, almost waiting for him to make the first move. He did. "REIRA!" It was then the three Gods clawed their way toward him. He backed into the wall, eyes pleading to find a way out. Nothing.

This was it. He was going to die.

====================================================

Marik's mind soon returned to Seth's room, where he was repeating some words his father had taught him. "Maka...Yughta..Kuolu.." His voice was a mere whisper as he removed the necklace that imprisoned the puzzle.

__

_"The puzzle was never meant to be a necklace. The hole beneath the pyramid was actually created to combine the puzzle with the millennium rod. With these two powers combined, the Separation Ritual will be complete." _His father's words echoed in Marik's mind.

He drove the rod into the puzzle. This caused the eye of the Horus to flicker to life on both items.

"Just as father said," Marik whispered, eyes watching the items in wonder.

Then, without warning, he felt something pull under his skin. "Maka....Yughta...Kuolu..." he repeated slowly, now hearing his father's words in his mind again. _"Maka, Yughta, Kuolu. These words are used to control the body during the separation."_

====================================================

Seth stared up in terror at the three Gods. His mind was telling him to act, but his voice was lost in his throat. "ROAR!" Obelisk bellowed, moving ahead of the other two. Without thinking, Seth threw his hands up defensively.

Obelisk stopped, glaring at its prey. Slither and Ra soon followed.

_"What stopped them?" _Seth thought, now feeling something sear into his forehead_. "What?" _He touched his forehead, but felt nothing. _"Are the Gods doing that?" _There was a hiss of broiling flesh now. _"Ahh!"_

"BACK!" he yelled, rubbing his forehead of the pain. "That's really going to wor--"

To his shock, they obeyed.

"Stop!" The Gods stopped on command. "Come to me!" They came.

"I can control the Gods," he whispered. But, before he could test his powers, a sudden darkness appeared throughout the room. "What?" Before he could do anything, the darkness swallowed him.

====================================================

"Maka...Yug..ta.." He found it hard to concentrate now. Even his vision was betraying him. "..Kuolo.." Fingers trembling, he felt his grip start to slip on the items. "Ma..ka.." His whole body ached now. Marik fought to keep his senses, but the darkness was closing in on him. "Yug.." He strained himself to continue the incantation. It was the only way the ritual could be completed. "Kuolo.." His eyelids grew heavy. His body was giving out.

"..Maka...Yughta.." He started to sway. His body couldn't endure the pain anymore.

This was the end.

Falling to the floor, his body went rigid. As his eyes started to close, Marik saw a vision. Perhaps it was the imminence of death, but in that moment, his vision became clear. Smiling, he closed his eyes, the pain replaced with comfort.

....the comfort in knowing he was sleeping in his own body.

====================================================

To be continued...

What a bad chapter. Please forgive me!!


	8. Exempt from Responsibility

Disclaimer: I have no legal claims to YGO....._yet..._

A/N(1): Gratzie for the reviews: **Karania Avalon, Shining Friendship, Chibi Kitty Sorceress, eveeee90, Luthien-Anwaman, Racegirl, norestar-angel, inuzgirl, Black-wings91, Aerin M, and ShiningFriendshipII **Yah! You guys rock! Thanks to everyone who put this story on their favs list! _Almost Royalty _really appreciates it!

A/N(2): As usual, sorry for not updating soon enough. I guess you can say that I was between a rock and a hard place with this fiction. Never fear! I'm back with a new idea that should enliven this fiction once again. WOOO! Hehehehehe. Enjoy!

Title: _Almost Royalty_

Chapter VIII: _Exempt from Responsibility_

"Morning," rubbing her violet eyes from drowsiness, the young servant rose from her sleeping quarters quicker than usual. "The Pharaoh awaits his meal," muttered the blonde, even though it was not this that excited her so. It was routine for her to dress, fix his majesty's meal, and prepare his bath every day.

No, her excitement was drawn from a recent discovery. "The Pharaoh will not be pleased.." Her lips curved toward Ra upon imagining the Pharaoh's face once she delivered the word that his _friend _was nothing but a thief.

With those thoughts in mind, she rushed toward the dining hall, where she would prepare his meal. "It almost pains me to tell him--_almost_." Like Ra's breath, she roamed through the dining hall, creating his meal as fast as her hands could strain to. After all, the faster she fixed his morning meal, the faster she could reveal the unsolicited truth.

Suddenly, however, her thoughts were interrupted by the presence of warm hands..._around her waist._ She jumped, but did not make any attempt to rid the hands that were now secured around her. Her heart had memorized the feel of his hands, his breath, and...his lips. "Jou," she whispered, putting her hands over his tightly. "I was looking for you last night." And ended up finding someone else, she thought to herself.

"I was on duty, but now," he turned her around to face him, "now I want nothing more than to be with you." His eyes spoke the truth as they swirled in the darkness of her orbs. He always wondered if she would unlock the secrets that created the darkness, but for now, his mind was more focused on her opening up to him...about their relationship.

Meanwhile, Mai wanted nothing more than to be in his embrace, but she pulled away, shaking her head playfully. "Jou, it is now my turn to serve the Pharaoh." Chuckling, more to herself, she returned to fixing her master's meal. Jou, once again, stopped her.

"The Pharaoh will understand," the bodyguard whispered, bringing her into a passionate kiss. As their lips parted, her lips tingled for more, but the image of the broken Pharaoh stirred into her thoughts once again. Before she could decline to his advances, his lips moved to her ear, where they whispered "come to my chamber" in a _very _seductive tone. Closing her eyes, she felt herself melt into his arms.

Before she was under his command, however, she opened her eyes back to her mission. "I'm sorry Jou, but it is very important that I speak to the Pharaoh." Pulling away from him, she gathered breakfast for the Pharaoh on a lustrous plate. Then, while looking at him, she added, "we can continue this discussion after." Turning around, she carried the plate down the hallway. He followed, interested in her previous statement.

"What's this important matter?"

The servant shook her head, her blonde hair swinging back and forth with this motion. "Nothing. I...wouldn't want to upset you." She slightly rushed the last sentence, hoping that he wouldn't hear it, but he did.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, his eyebrow raised with worry. "Upset me?"

Defeated, she slumped her shoulders. "After hours, I caught Anzu taking something from the Pharaoh's room." As she spoke, her voice grew to a mere whisper. She didn't want the other servants to hear. She then added, "it was the puzzle that he wears around his neck."

===================================================

As Ra's brilliant rays seeped through the only aperture--the Priest's chamber--in the temple, they met, and interrupted, the sleeping figure beneath the aperture. As his dark eyes focused on the room, he wasn't familiar with anything his eyes were showing him.

__

"Maka....Yughta...Kuolu..."

Holding his head, he felt the images of last night refresh his memory. "The Separation Ritual," he whispered, pulling his hands away from his face. "I performed the Separation Ritual." Sitting up, he felt the pain live once again in his body. As he placed a hand on his arm to alleviate some of the pain, he couldn't help but stare at his hand. It was then he realized that they were in fact _his_ hands.

"Bless the Gods," mumbled the blonde under his breath. "I'm....in my own body." As he stood up to marvel at himself, his eyes shifted to another being on the floor. It was Seth. His eyes then wandered to the millennium rod and puzzle. A grin played on his lips.

Striding toward his former host, he bent down and picked up the items beside him. Before he could check to see if the priest was still alive, he heard a voice calling for the priest on the ground floor. Rushing toward the wash room for concealment, he watched as Seth's servant walked into the chamber. "MASTER!" he heard her cry, once she was in the chamber. His grin couldn't help but widen triumphantly. The priest was dead.

But, before he could celebrate, he heard a male's voice from inside. "Anzu, what happened?" His grin soon disappeared, bringing forth a frown. Seth was indeed alive, he thought to himself, but would he recognize me?

Before more questions could form in his mind, he suddenly heard the priest's voice boom throughout the temple. "What puzzle? What are you talking about?" Marik's eyes widened. His servant was telling him how she gave Seth, _really him_, the puzzle in exchange for her freedom. No, he couldn't let Seth know that he possessed Yami's puzzle. As he stepped out of the wash room, he had no other choice but to intrude on their conversation. Placing the items in his cloak, he walked in front of the chamber and took a deep breath. This would indeed answer if the priest would recognize him or not.

"Priest Seth," the blonde spoke strongly, making both Anzu and the priest look at him. "I must speak with you at once." As he walked in, their eyes searched him for answers. But, before Seth could question his presence, he signaled the servant to depart. She obeyed.

"State your name." The priest said coldly, folding his arms. "You already know mine."

"I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice," pausing, he stepped forward. Then, "it's Reira."

===================================================

"Are you sure it was Anzu?" Disbelief settled in his eyes as he spoke. "Maybe--"

"No," she shook her head, "I swear on Ra's eyes, Jou. You have to believe me."

He nodded. "I do."

There was a silence, and then, "I have to inform the Pharaoh" came out of the servant's mouth. She was serious, too. Jou could tell as he watched her features grow less and less jaunty. He wondered how Yami would react when he heard.

No, he couldn't let Mai tell him. It was break his heart....if Seth already didn't break it.

He had overheard the conversation with Yami and Seth. He knew Yami wasn't the _real _Pharaoh, but that didn't bother him. What did was the fact that Seth acted as if he didn't care less about it. How could he not? He's been waiting to overthrow Pharaoh Yami since Bel Saf died--ever since Yami became Pharaoh. By all means, he didn't tell Yami that he heard the conversation, only because he knew Yami wouldn't take it so well. It was a personal affair, after all.

But if Yami heard about Anzu, and it turns out to be true, it would kill him. He knew it would. Jou knew of the deep affection he shared with Anzu--it was the kind of love he felt for Mai. And if Jou knew the Pharaoh, it wouldn't be long before he asked Anzu to marry him.

Shaking out of his daze, he noticed that they were almost to the Pharaoh's chamber. "Mai," he called out, trying to make her stop. She wouldn't. "_Please_ Mai, maybe you should tell the Pharaoh--"

"He needs to know, Jou," she glanced over her shoulder, "listen, I know she's your friend, but you can't have her sneaking around the palace like that. We must warn the Pharaoh before it's too late. Do you understand?"

He was about to disagree, when they heard the voice of the Pharaoh from behind. "Mai?"

====================================================

"What kind of fool do you take me for?"

Marik smiled, but made no attempt to answer his question. Instead, he took out the millennium rod. "Only the real Reira could possess an item such as this." Holding the rod higher, he noticed the waves of disbelief in Seth's face wash away.

"That doesn't explain why--"

"Indeed," reasoned the imposter, lowering the rod. "I used the rod to create another body." As he spoke, his thoughts contained all the happiness he was feeling at the moment. After all, Seth showed no inclination of knowing the truth. He had the upper hand.

"Why are you here?"

An idea suddenly struck the blonde. "Egypt is living a lie." He paused, but then continued, "my writings and the Pharaoh's word will show Egypt the truth." Smiling, he placed a hand on Seth's broad shoulder. "It's time to show the country her true heir to Bel Saf's legacy."

Anzu, who was listening to their conversation from the stairs, gasped. "Seth is..the _true_ Pharaoh?"

======================================================

"Pharaoh," handing the plate to Jou, Mai bowed respectively. "You look very well today." As she recanted the plate from Jou, she walked in the Pharaoh's chamber, and placed it on his wooden dresser. "What wakes you so early?"

"I was plagued by a horrid dream," responded her superior, bringing a hand to his forehead to demonstrate his horror. Indeed, he was bothered by the same dream that has been replaying in his mind while he was awake. It was the dream of Seth being Pharaoh.

"Rest your eyes some more, I will wake you before your meeting with--"

"That won't be necessary," he interrupted, now walking past her, "I'm sure I will feel better after I eat something." As he walked back into his chamber, he heard Mai and Jou follow close behind. "You may leave if that is what you wish."

"No," the young servant looked to the bodyguard. Then, "I wish to address a matter."

Taking a piece of fruit from the dish on his dresser, he asked: "What is on your mind, Mai?" As he chewed, his eyes remained on Jou, wondering if his friend had any idea what his servant wanted to ask of him. The bodyguard only lowered his eyes.

"It pains me to tell you like this, but," she paused, relieving her lungs with oxygen. Then, looking at the Pharaoh, she continued what she had been practicing all night to say, "I believe that it is important to inform you that--"

"We will be leaving the palace, Pharaoh," Jou continued, holding Mai's hand within his.

Mai, bewildered, pulled away from him. "What?"

=======================================================

"Why do you want to help me?"

Marik turned away from him. "You've been denied your destiny for too long." As he faced him again, Seth felt Reira's words become more and more compassionate. "When Kentara told me to take care of you, I knew not how to teach you the ways if the clergy. You were never meant to be a priest. You had the heart of a Pharaoh." Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out the millennium rod, "this rightfully belongs to you, Pharaoh Seth."

As Seth took the rod from Marik, he couldn't help but feel confused by Reira's actions. It still didn't make any sense to him. For one thing, Reira had always preached to him that he was meant to be a priest. Secondly, why would Reira want to bring down his own son from power? "Reira," looking down at the rod, Seth proceeded, "I still don't understand why you want to help me."

"All will be explained," his master answered, as they walked out of his chamber together. "Now, it's time to reclaim your place on the throne." Once that was said, they descended down the stairs and out the temple.

Meanwhile, Anzu steadied herself against the wall, unsure of what she had just heard. "Seth can't be Pharaoh..." Folding her arms to comfort herself; her thoughts didn't back her previous statement. "No, Yami is the Pharaoh. There's no possible way Seth could be Pharaoh.." Pulling herself away from the wall, she started to walk down the stairs slowly. "If he is trying overthrow the Pharaoh, then.....Yami's in trouble."

Without thinking, she ran down the stairs, and past the temple to the palace. "YAMI!"

========================================================

"Pharaoh," avoiding Mai's gaze, Jou found the Pharaoh's dark orbs. "I ask permission to court your servant." As he knelt down beside Mai, he lowered his head in an unworthy action. "Please Pharaoh, I love this woman." Mai tried her best not to roll her eyes.

"Mai," she turned her attention to the Pharaoh, "do you want Jou to court you?"

Ignoring the Pharaoh's question, she looked at the bodyguard. She couldn't believe he was protecting Anzu from punishment. But, what really bothered her was the fact that he didn't believe what she had said. "_No_ Pharaoh," she finally answered, making Jou look at her. "I don't want to marry anyone who doesn't believe a word I say." Turning away from them, she walked away, leaving Jou and Yami confused. Mostly Yami.

"Jou, would you care to explain what just happened?"

Jou shook his head. "No, but you will thank me for this later." Walking out of the Pharaoh's room, Jou went after Mai, leaving the Pharaoh even more confused by his statement. Jou didn't care. He needed to make things right with Mai.

Once he reached her room, he yelled her name, but she wouldn't answer him. He knew she was in her chamber. He also knew she was mad at him. "Listen, I couldn't let you tell the Pharaoh that Anzu--"

Stepping out of her room, she looked at him. "Why?" She sounded more upset than angry.

"The Pharaoh has enough to deal with at the moment."

"Is that all?" She continued, "are you sure there's nothing going on between you and Anzu?" Sniffing back a couple of tears, she stumbled back into her chamber, without another word. He followed, whether she liked it or not.

"What? How could you say that?"

She growled. "You're always protecting her! It's like every time she does something wrong; you have to hide it from the Pharaoh! It's not right, Jou!" Pausing, Jou could see the tears now flowing down from her cheeks. "And now I'm starting to think that I should have never fell in love with you...." When she looked at him, it almost broke his heart.

That's when he said something he knew he wasn't supposed to...."Mai, how could you say that? The only reason why I've been protecting Anzu from the Pharaoh is because Anzu doesn't want to see the Pharaoh hurt. She loves the Pharaoh!"....it was too late when he realized what he said though. The damage was done and now Mai's eyes were gleaming with the satisfaction in knowing she would now lead Anzu to her demise.

======================================================

"I wonder what is going on outside," muttered the Pharaoh, as he squinted at four men in front of the palace. Sighing, he stepped away from the window, and turned around to call one of his guards to resolve the commotion downstairs. But, when he was almost out of the doorway, he bumped into someone on the way out. It was Anzu. She looked flushed from running.

"Is there something wrong?"

She nodded. "Yami, I'm so sorry," wrapping her arms around him, she placed her head against his chest. "I'm so sorry." As she held him, she couldn't help but think about the conversation with Seth and the foreign priest. What would happen if Seth really became priest? Raising her eyes to his, she said: "you need to get out of here. Seth is after you."

"What?" he pulled away from her, "please, Anzu, explain to me what is going on."

Before she could, they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Yami, confused, stepped out of the chamber, even with the warnings from Anzu, and laid his eyes on the same four men that were in front of the palace. The only one he recognized from the group was Seth. The other noble beside him was unfamiliar.

"Gentlemen, what is the meaning of this?"

Only the two guards in front of the royals answered: "We have a claim to your arrest."

=======================================================

"She _does _fancy the Pharaoh;" the blonde paced around the room, anger in her face replaced with amusement. "This can work in my favor both ways." As she whispered to herself, Jou tried to think of something that would avert her attention from the thought of Anzu loving the Pharaoh. Nothing came to my mind. He had to think of something to save Anzu!

"Mai," he finally said, making Mai look at him. "You can't set her to be stoned, what if...you were in love with a royal?" Stepping forward, he didn't see any hint of sadness in her eyes. She only turned away from him.

"I'd keep it to myself," she muttered coldly; "I'm not stupid."

"Please," he took her hands in his, "keep it to yourself....for me?"

She shook her head. "She should be treated as any other servant who disobeys the code of conduct." Striding toward her dresser, she glanced back at Jou, then started taking off her tunic. Jou lowered his eyes from her, blushing, but then she made him look at her with: "I did love a royal, Jou. His name was Prince Varon." Sliding her tunic slightly off her back, she let Ra's rays hit three scars on her back. "I was whipped for two days after the public found out."

Shocked, Jou only stared at the scars, unsure of how to react. It still didn't explain why she hated Anzu. He would expect the opposite from being in a situation like that. "I don't understand," whispered the blonde, once she slid her tunic back on, "why...do you want to see her punished?"

"Not just her, any servant." She stepped toward the door again; "they all deserved to be punished _like me_."

Without another word, she walked out of the room toward the Pharaoh's chamber. "Wait, Mai!" Jou shouted, following her close behind. She turned around, but made no effort to show if she was listening or not. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Jou," she sighed exhaustedly. Then, "I'm not out for revenge, I just--" She stopped mid-sentence, and looked at the scene near the Pharaoh's room. "Something's wrong, Jou," she whispered, walking closer to the argument. "The Pharaoh's in trouble."

=========================================================

"Arrest?" Looking at Seth, he didn't wait for an answer. "On what grounds?"

One of the guards stepped forward, holding a book of papyrus. "We only have a claim from Priest Seth in regard to your arrest." Turning to Seth, he proceeded, "please state your claim, Priest Seth."

"As the Pharaoh of Egypt, you have lied to your people about your birthright." Pausing, he took the book of papyrus from the guard. "This book clearly indicates that your father was in fact Priest Reira, not Pharaoh Bel Saf of Egypt." He cleared his throat. Then, "this is not my only proof, however. I do believe that you told me something in this very room about the truth of your birth yesterday. Would you please restate your _exact_ words, Pharaoh."

Yami, horrified, stared at Seth. "I..." Lowering his eyes, he knew he had no other choice but to admit the truth--to everyone. "I'm not Bel Saf's son," he whispered softly, "Queen Kentara had an affair with Priest Reira when she was with my father--no, Bel Saf. This act of adultery resulted in the birth of a child. I am that child." Swallowing hard, he could feel the tension building up in the room. But, he still had more to say. "Kentara did have a son with Bel Saf, though." Shifting his eyes to the priest, he started feeling hot tears moist his eyes. "Seth is Bel Saf's true heir."

The guards stood there a moment, bewildered. Then, "you're under arrest, Pharaoh. The code of conduct clearly states that any citizen found guilty of a claim must in fact be placed under arrest." Bringing his hands behind his back, they bound his hands, and looked at Seth.

Seth smiled. "Put him in the dungeon."

As they escorted the prisoner to the dungeon, Yami's eyes remained on the ground, too shocked and humiliated to find comfort in anything else. Seth, flipping his cape over his shoulders, looked at the three other beings in the hallway and yelled "STAND ASIDE!" before walking after the two guards with Marik, who was also smiling.

Once they were out of sight, Anzu fell to her knees in tears. "YAMI!" Her scream echoed throughout the hallway, but never seemed to reach the ears of the one called. As she held her stomach, she couldn't stop the paroxysm of tears that had evaded her eyes. "YAMI!" She called out again.

Jou, who was in a state of disbelief as well, knelt next to Anzu. "It's okay, Anzu. We'll..." He stopped himself from saying something he couldn't promise the brunette. Would Yami be killed? Living a falsehood could mean....death.

Mai ignored the two, stuck in her own thoughts. _"What will Seth do now that he's Pharaoh?"_

==========================================================

To be continued...

Well, it looks like this story will be running for another three to four chapters. I got a lot of ideas! WOO! Anyway, if you're interested, you can all check out my web journal (the site is on my profile) for news on my fics (including updates..), and just to talk about YGO in general. Leave a message on my tag board!


	9. Beginning of Darkness

Disclaimer: I got a claim on YGO today....I bought a Yami pencil! {cough}

A/N(1): Arigato for reviews: **Mystic Darkness, eveeee90, Luthien-Anwaman, Karania Avalon, norestar-angel, Black-wings91, Hysterik-Angel, inuzgirl, Little Atemu, AerinM, Shining Friendship, horse-crazy-gurl, SweetMisery1, Animedreamer, and SeaBreeze-Yami/Anzu-fan! **Alright, you guys are awesome! Couldn't have written this chapter without you guys! You're my inspiration--all of you! Man, is it just me, or do you feel a song coming on? {clears throat} _"You're the meaning in my life! You're the inspiration!"--Chicago_

A/N(2): Wow, everyone was mad over the dungeon incident...{smiles maliciously}....umm....yeah! Well, this chapter might make you feel...well..um...ready to throw me out the window. Hopefully, though, I may be saved with the romance scenes in this chapter....{wipes sweat} Well, enjoy!

Title: _Almost Royalty_

Chapter IX: _Beginning of Darkness_

"Isis," stopping from her chores to look out the window, Anzu grimaced at the gloomy, dismal features of the form perched above the Egyptian people. No, not Ra's sky. _"Pharaoh Seth." _It seemed that the new title he acquired had made him into a monster--or one coming out of its shell. "But that's only describing him in kind words," thought the servant, as she picked up a bucket that she had left by the door.

Sighing, she decided to return to her chores, for it was the only thing that kept her mind from thinking of Yami. "I wish to see you one last time though..." Seth was well aware of the forbidden relationship between the lovers, and had informed the guards to prohibit her from the dungeon. "He won't stop me. I'll--" She stopped. Then, walking over to the window, she heard the steady flow of a speech descending over the crowd.

"....and Pharaoh Yami has committed a horrible crime..." She heard, watching Seth pause to cast a fake frown over the crowd. Not anyone, of the three hundred standing below him, looked aware of why he was standing up there, but she knew he was awaiting the moment to answer their bemused faces. "...this crime deliberately disrupts the code of conduct..." She recalled him practicing in his room last night, but it seemed that even without the practice, the words would come _naturally. _After all, he had probably been practicing the same words five years ago--when he started priesthood.

As she watched Seth unravel the truth about Yami's birth, she couldn't help her thoughts from drifting to Yami's handsome face_. "He didn't commit any crime. He was trying to save Egypt from the truth that was rightfully buried in the sands of the Sahara."_

Letting out a sigh, she looked down at her master, but was only greeted with the same scene. _"He's like an Obelisk statue."_ But, before she could react to her comment, she heard the faint whispers of the crowd. Some went like "Pharaoh Yami was an honest man," others whispered, "who will become Pharaoh?" The majority, however, only wanted to return to their farms, not caring either way. Anzu agreed. _"Some things are not meant to be listened to--especially Seth."_

With this said, she walked out of the room, a plan now forming in her head. _"Yami, I'm coming.."  
_

* * *

"Listen to him," the dark-haired teenager mumbled, catching pieces of Seth's speech. "He doesn't even take into account that I had not known myself." As Yami steadied his back against the begrimed wall, he tilted his head to look out the window, but this effort did little to take his mind off Seth. It only made him think of his _brother _more; after all, the window was barricaded with strips of metal, and the whole atmosphere of the place really did fit the word _dungeon._

As a place of confinement, the dungeon only granted the prisoner one room, one window, and one door--all filthy with rust and age. "The luxurious life" Yami called it once he stepped foot inside the dungeon. To separate the prisoners, each captive was chained to the wall, or separated by bars if they were a dangerous convict. He, however, was the only prisoner. As Pharaoh, he was fair to all the people of Egypt. "I'm sure it will be full by the end of the full moon."

"Correct."

Shifting his eyes to the door, Yami found Honda standing there, angry. Before he could say anything, Honda said: "I came as soon as I heard." Then, approaching the barred wall between them, he continued, "how could you let this happen?"

"I didn't actually accept my imprisonment with open arms," turning away, Yami faced the wall. "I should have lied to Seth's claim, but he was the rightful heir to Bel Saf's position. I couldn't--DAMN HIM!" He banged his fist into the wall, causing dust particles to scramble downward. "I trusted Kentara's secret with him."

Honda, not having the slightest idea what Yami was saying, decided to question Yami's declaration. "I only knew that you were arrested for disregarding the code of conduct. What's this about Seth being the rightful heir to Bel Saf's throne?" He paused, heaving in a breath of air. "Is Seth really the Pharaoh? I thought he lied to overthrow you."

Yami turned around. "It's true. Everything is true. My mother..." It was then he confided in Honda about his mother's story, his story, and the dreaded story of Seth. Honda listened; accompanying an understanding yet confused look.

* * *

"You were right, Reira. I've been denied my destiny for too long." Seth stroked his millennium rod as he spoke; too caught up in his speech he gave to the crowd. He then continued. "We have to take action immediately relieve the guards, hire more servants" As he seated himself in a wooden chair, Reira muttered to the servants to carry out Seth's orders. "Reira, look at this," Seth pointed to the hieroglyphics on the chair. Then, "it tells the story of Osiris."

"I'm not familiar with that story, _Pharaoh_."

Seth smiled. "Pharaoh suits me well, doesn't it Reira?" Before the blonde could answer, he brought up the story of Osiris again. "Osiris brought growth to crops and plants around the Nile River. People praised his good deeds until he was killed by his twin brother, Set, who was jealous of his brother." Then, smiling, Seth added, "it reminds me a lot of Yami and I. But, you see, the difference is...the public will kill Yami."

"Stoning, sir?"

Seth frowned, apparently finding Reira's inquiry disagreeable. "No...much worse." Before he could get into the details, Jou, who looked furious, interrupted them. As Seth stood from his chair, he asked: "What brings you to _my_ palace, Jou?" Smiling, he watched as Jou's face scrunched up angrily.

"Explain why you relieved all the guards!" He clenched his fists, yearning to connect them with Seth's face.

"Well, they _were_ Yami's guards," he chuckled. Then, "I wouldn't want any reminders of his corrupted lie." It seemed that this was the only statement needed for Jou to charge at Seth, ready to land a punch on the Pharaoh.

* * *

"When you appointed him priest, I told you that it wouldn't be easy for you," mumbled Honda, now leaning against the wall. "I wish I wasn't right all the time. It seems he really became a--" He stopped. "That reminds me." Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out a small book. "I brought you something to read--the guards wouldn't let me bring anything else inside." Sliding the book toward him, Yami picked it up and read the title:

"_The Murder of Osiris_?" Yami's eyebrow raised, obviously confused. "You're not helping, Honda."

He laughed. "You might find some interesting things in there." With a sparkle in his eyes, he smiled warmly. "I'm sure there are plenty of _key_ facts in there that--" He paused, hearing the sound of a woman's voice from outside the door. "Hold on," he whispered to Yami, as he walked to the door.

Yami, on the other hand, tried to ask Honda what was the matter, but he was already out the door. And what he saw disturbed him. It was Anzu, struggling with one of the guards, who refused to let her past him.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?"

Once Honda spoke, the guard looked up. "She's not allowed to enter the dungeon, Prince Honda. It was Seth's order." Pushing Anzu into the wall, he was about to strike her, when Honda stopped him by holding his arm back.

"Listen, Seth told me nothing about this. Would you please let her go?" As he spoke, he knew he had enough authority to question Seth's orders. This was probably the only reason the guard let her go. "Now, be on your way. I'm sure the Pharaoh has more orders for you to carry out." The guard took one last look at Honda before walking away. Anzu, bewildered, not only looked but stared at Honda. "What?" he asked, eyes on her.

"I--thank you." Her eyes lowered to the floor. "Have the gods been kind to you?"

"Yes," he started. Then, "I'd rather have the gods kind to Yami."

She nodded. "How is he?"

"Ask him," he nudged her toward the door. "Don't worry, I won't let that guard come back." Smiling, he walked around the corner, leaving Anzu to gaze at the door that led to the dungeon.

Finally, with all the courage she could muster, she opened the door.

Inside, she found Yami, sitting behind a barred wall. His face was dirty with soot, and his tri-colored locks had lost their wealthy sheen. He had truly become a peasant....and it had only been his second day in the dungeon. Anzu wondered what would happen if he was to stay in here more than month. _"He won't survive, he's been pampered by royals all of his life."_

As Anzu watched Yami intently, it had not occurred to her that this might indeed be the last time she would get a chance to see him. Honda couldn't protect her from the guard forever. Sighing, she was about to make her presence known, when Yami said:

"I really don't think I can make any.." He words trailed off once his eyes landed on hers. "Anzu..."

* * *

The blow was hard; he was a bodyguard after all. Usually a bodyguard faced three hours of training a day--maybe more if there was a threat to the Pharaoh. But, when Jou hit Seth, it wasn't the training that caused the blow to be hard, it was his intense dislike for Seth mixed with defending Yami's honor. Yami had showed him nothing but kindness when he was Pharaoh, and he would do anything to requite his actions. "Even kill the one thing that disgraced him," his eyes lowered to Seth, who had been thrown on the floor due to the blow.

"GUARDS!"

Jou smirked, apparently amused. "You think they'll listen to you? You're the one that relieved all of them from duty." Then, rubbing his knuckles, he added: "They won't make it in time by the time I'm through with you." As he stepped toward Seth, his vision was blocked by his blonde advisor, who had his arms stretched out so he couldn't get through. "How can you defend something like that? He'll do the same thing to you as he did to Yami."

"GUARDS!" The Pharaoh yelled, now bringing himself to his feet.

"It's time to finish this, Seth." Jou pushed Reira to the side--_not that Reira gave much of a fight_--and approached Seth. "You think you can get away with dismissing all the guards? You won't win. I'll make sure of it." He raised his fist again.

* * *

"Yes," the brunette whispered, her bangs washing over her eyes. "I...wanted to see you."

His face, even his words, had softened at the sight of her. "Anzu," he started. Then, with a raspy voice, he added: "Please, _come closer_." Once she obeyed, he tried to touch her cheek, but the metal shackles around his ankle ceased his effort. He pulled on the chain harder.

Seeing that he was struggling, she slipped her hand through the bars and cupped his arm. "So many things have happened since that night in the garden," she whispered, now stroking his arm. "And it seems I may have been the cause." She let go of his arm.

"Anzu?"

"Yami," she said, "I've done something...that's unforgivable."

"Surely it won't be," he said a moment later. "I have faith that you have a good reason for it." With a nod, he urged her to continue--or end--what she had brought up. Anzu swallowed hard, hoping he would still keep the same faith for her once she was finished. Fingers trembling, she said:

"Seth did remember what he saw in the garden. The reason I didn't tell you the truth was because...we--Seth and I--made an agreement that if I brought him your puzzle, he would dismiss what had happened. I...carried out bringing him your puzzle by stealing it from your room..." Her words trailed off with the occurrence of tears pouring out of her eyes.

Yami sighed; a reaction she wasn't expecting. "Whether you stole the puzzle or asked me for it, it matters not. My father gave it to his son, which I am not. I only was an imposter to the royals. Seth...deserves to be Pharaoh."

"You're wrong," touching his cheek; Anzu smiled at how familiar it was to her. "You are Bel Saf's son. Even if he had known about you, I think it would have made no difference to him. He would have been proud of the job you have done as Pharaoh. But Seth," she paused, letting out a sigh. Then, "Seth only rules with power in mind. Saf would not have seen him as a son, but rather an heir to his throne." When she looked up to see his reaction, he only embraced her cheek and kissed her.

* * *

As soon as Jou raised his fist, he put it down. "No, I won't end it like this."

"Fool." Kicking Jou in the leg, causing him to fall, he pulled out his millennium rod and held it to the bodyguard's neck. "You should have finished what you started, but now I have the advantage." He pierced the rod deeper into his neck. "Egypt won't you forgive you for threatening your superior."

"Egypt won't forgive _you_ for overthrowing yours."

Seth smiled. "All that dissent will pay the ultimate price."

"You bastard," Jou spat, causing Seth to dig the rod deeper into his skin. "Ra will condemn you to an afterlife." As he said this, two guards walked into the room. Both seem troubled by the scene before them.

It was Seth who awoke them from their dazed state. "Throw him in the dungeon." He recanted the rod from Jou's neck. "He has threatened _the _Pharaoh on numerous accounts. I will not tolerate this behavior from any of you."

One nodded, taking Jou away. The other stayed. "Pharaoh, I have some disturbing news."

"_What is it_?" Seth snapped. He was in no mood to deal with the troubles of the guards on duty.

"That girl," he said," the one you condemned to the dungeon, sir?" Seth nodded. "Honda insisted that she be let through to see the Ph--Yami. I tried to tell him that they were your orders but--"

"Did you let her in the dungeon?"

"Ye--"

Seth smacked him across the face. "Do you know how to follow orders?! I told you that I did not want that girl in the dungeon, and you strictly went against my judgment. I should send you to the dungeon for--" He paused. "You know, Reira, this could actually work in my favor."

"Pharaoh Seth?"

He turned to the guard. "Make sure Anzu doesn't leave the palace. I have plans for her tomorrow." Bowing, the guard left Reira and Seth alone. "This will prove to the public that no one makes a fool of me and gets away with it."

* * *

"Yami," whispered the servant, once their lips parted. "Why--?"

"For giving me hope," he whispered, "once Seth ordered his guards to throw me in here, I thought everything was lost to me--including you. I never felt so alone when they threw me in here. But you, you gave me hope once again."

"As have you," she admitted. Then, "when I left your room that night, I thought our relationship would be a drought in the Nile, but you never once stopped loving me." She looked into his eyes. "And for that, I'm sorry. I should have had faith in..us."

He tilted his head to kiss her again, but the struggle of someone outside drove his eyes to the door. "Do you hear that?" he asked Anzu, who nodded. "Seth must be already implementing his power." He whispered, more to himself than her.

"LET ME GO!" Yami heard, as the door of the dungeon swung open. Yami gasped. "STOP!"

"Jou?" The tri-colored teenager asked, making the blonde give up his struggle.

"Yami!"

As they locked the bodyguard into a set of chains, they took one last look at Yami before making there way toward the door. But, before he walked out, he looked at Anzu and said: "Seth wants you in your room. He has plans for you for tomorrow." Then, without glancing at the prisoners, he walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Jou was pulling on his chains. "I can't believe him!" He pulled harder.

"What happened, Jou?"

He threw the chains down. "The Pharaoh is planning to make everyone in Egypt surrender to his power."

"No, what did he do to you?"

"He relieved all the guards on duty," he said, making Yami gasp in shock. "Yes, and that means that the guards without jobs will have to either live on the streets or sell themselves into slavery. I won't let him! Most of those guards have families to support." He growled. "I tried to ask him why he did it, but he only told me that it was because we were your guards."

"And then what happened?"

"What do you think? I attacked him; almost knocked him unconscious."

Anzu sighed. "He deserves it."

"Not even," Jou said, "he's corrupted with power. We have to destroy him...before he destroys us."

"Wait," Yami said, looking over at Anzu. "If he really wants to destroy Egypt, he must be planning to go after the people who have defied him first. Anzu, if he has plans for you for tomorrow, he must--"

"...want me to be stoned.."

He grabbed the bars between them with both hands. "You need to get out of here at all costs, Anzu! Please, you must find some place to hide! Ask Honda, I know he will let you stay in his palace."

She nodded. "I will find him."

As she turned to leave, she felt the gentle squeeze of his hand to hers. "Be safe, Anzu."

Leaning toward him, she kissed him one last time before leaving the dungeon.

* * *

"_Honda, where are you_?" Walking through the corridors, Anzu couldn't catch sight of the Prince of Simbel. It seemed a useless search, that is, until she saw the shadow of someone walking toward her in the adjacent corridor. "Honda?" The shadow didn't answer. She tried again, but as soon as his name left her lips, the shadow took the form of...

"Mai?"

The servant girl growled. "I thought it was actually someone important."

"I'm looking for Prince Honda," she said, ignoring the previous comment, "have you seen him?"

"No," she lied. Honda had just passed her a few minutes ago. "What is it to you? Oh, I see, now that Yami is nothing but a Priest's son, you've decided to go after Prince Honda. How romantic." She smirked.

"Mai, please, it's not like that. I only want Honda's friendship."

She laughed. "Friendship? You're a better liar than I thought."

"What? How can you--wait," she paused, raising an eyebrow. "How did you know about Yami?"

"Who didn't? Even Pharaoh Seth knows."

This brought Anzu back to the realization that she had to find Honda. "I'm sorry, I must--"

"You're not going anywhere."

"What?"

She grabbed Anzu's arm. "You heard me. We're going to pay Pharaoh Seth a little visit."

"Mai!" She struggled to break free of Mai's grasp, but Mai put up a fight of her own. "You don't understand Mai. I need to find Honda. Please, Mai, let me go." She looked into Mai's eyes, but saw nothing but hatred.

"Sure," she continued, "after we find Seth."

"If I find Honda, maybe he can help Jou get out of a dungeon sentence." This made Mai stop, but not because of what Anzu said. Her eyes were gazing ahead of them, at a certain figure talking to Seth. "Mai? What is it?"

"Prince Varon..._no_.."

* * *

"....when do we get to eat again?"

Yami turned to Jou, amused. "You're easily preoccupied from the dungeon sentence, huh?"

"Why burden my thoughts with Seth?"

He laughed. "Good point, I'll keep that in mind."

"You know," the blonde said, "we're probably better off in here than out here. Do you know how many people he's causing pain and misery to?" Sighing, Jou could only think of one person in mind--_Mai._

"Yes," he said, "but look how much we could prevent if we weren't in here?"

Jou shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. I went to talk to him about relieving the officers, and look where I am now." He spread his arms out, as if to emphasize his statement. "You need to stop playing hero, Yami."

"What should we do then?"

"We need to act, think, and talk just like Seth does. It's the only way we can get out." With a sickened expression, he added: "And if that's the case, you can count me out. I'd rather stay in here and rot."

"Well," Yami gave a defeated sigh, "what do you suggest we do?"

"Wait," was the only response Jou gave, as he stared at the ground, dazed. He was thinking about Mai. _"If Mai is suffering, I swear to Ra that Seth will never see daylight again."_ He clenched his fists together.

Yami shifted his eyes away from Jou, knowing that their conversation was over. As his eyes wandered around the room, they came across the book Honda had given him. Picking it up, he rubbed his hand across the papyrus cover. _"The Murder of Osiris." _He knew very well of Osiris' story, but had Osiris served a dungeon sentence too? Sighing, he turned the page, but the book only revealed a shiny, small blade tucked in the middle.

It was then he recalled what Honda had said to him earlier...

__

"You might find some interesting things in there.."

"I'm sure there are plenty of key facts in there..."

The cruel irony of it all, he thought to himself, now rubbing his index finger along the blade. Would it be enough to free the chains from his ankle? "Jou!" he yelled, lifting the blade from its pocket. "Look what I found."

When Jou looked up, his eyes seemed to gleam with hope. "How did you--?"

"Never mind that," he interrupted, "we're escaping......_tonight_."

* * *

__

To be continued....

Yes, it's been a long time since I updated. I guess this can just be a reminder that school has officially come to haunt me again, and that my "updating every two weeks" days are over. LOL. Anywayz, just in case I don't update for a while {don't worry, it shouldn't be longer than a month} I left some "sneak previews" in my web journal. Check it out if you want, the address is on my profile. Anywayz, until next update....

Jelly


	10. Plan of Escape

Disclaimer: Will the real YGO creator please stand up? I repeat, will the real YGO creator please stand up? We're going to have a problem here. Ya'll act like you never seen a duelists before; cards on the floor, like Rex like Weevil burst in the door---uhh....I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N(1): Well, I warned you guys that I wouldn't be updating for a long time....(someone throws a chair at her) AHHHH! Who threw that?(reviewers glare at her) Ummmm...Enjoythischapterandthanksforbeingpatient! (runs away)

Danke for reviews: Hikashi Suzuki, Little Atemu, Luthien-Anwaman, Smilie-faced person, Black-wings91, eveeee90, Moon Struck Sea, Karania Avalon, Mystic Darkness, Seabreeze-Yami/Anzu-fan, Chibi Kitty Sorceress, Shining Friendship, Animedreamer, and Dreams 0f Two!

Gah! Almost everyone thought Mai was a (beep) in the previous chapter. Why would you guys think...(reads chapter over)....well....she wants all servants to be punished for loving a royal...and she's taking Anzu to see Seth for misconduct. So? (everyone sweat-drops) Don't worry, you'll understand why she's such a (beep) and a (beep) to a (beep) in this chapter. Hehehehe.

A/N(2): Varon was NOT a Prince in Ancient Egypt. As said before, this fic completely disregards the YGO storyline altogether. Hahahaha. Anyway, with this said, I would just like to point out that Varon was the rich, famous actor that tried to marry Mai in Season Two of YGO. Thanks **Karania Avalon **for questioning his place, for some people may not be aware of this particular character. And yes, **Luthien-Anwaman**, Varon needs to die. LOL....thanks for your feedback on the journal.

Title: _Almost Royalty_

Chapter IX: _Plan of Escape_

* * *

"Prince Varon?"

Dazed, Mai dropped Anzu's hand. "I..need....to be alone."

"Mai, what does Prince--" She stopped, for when she turned around, Mai's presence was entertaining the wash room. There was no use talking to someone that was no longer there. _"I wonder who this Prince Varon is to Mai," _the servant thought, now sneaking a glance at the royal across the corridor. _"She seemed so frightened. Could he be her former master?" _Squinting to get a better look of the royal, she didn't notice another's existence behind her.

"You act like you've never seen a prince before."

She jumped, eyes quickly shifting to the being behind her. "H-Honda! I thought--" Holding her chest, she completed her sentence with an exhausted sigh. Then, "I was looking for you."

"Yami will be jealous," he joked. Then, letting out a chuckle, he added: "Is it serious?"

With a blush, she nodded. "I need your help."

"Proceed."

Looking around, she pulled him into an empty chamber, to make sure no one could hear their conversation. Once the vicinity was safe, she fidgeted with her hands a moment before looking into his brown eyes, which were full of confusion. "I think Seth plans to punish me--"

"I will have a servant wait for you in the garden to take you to my palace."

"Honda, you didn't even hea--"

"I don't need to," he interrupted, "there's a crowd of people outside--that could only mean that a stoning is going to be held." Sighing, he brought a hand to his forehead. "The crowd won't see you coming from the back. My servant will wait in the garden."

She nodded, but then frowned. "What about you? Won't you accompany me?"

"I have some things to take care of with the _Pharaoh_." His face contorted at Seth's new title.

She stifled a laugh. "Honda, I....can't thank you enough." He shook his head.

"I still can't believe you helped a foreigner like Shizuka," he folded his arms, "I--that's incredible."

"It's not--"

"It is," he interrupted the blushing servant, "Shizuka's my life--the reason why I haven't turned into Seth." Sighing, he leaned his back against the wall. "When you saved Shizuka, I realized that....I could have really lost her. Now I cherish the very being of her existence everyday." Honda was a real poet.

Anzu rubbed her arm, embarrassed. "Honestly, I didn't do--" She stopped, seeing a blurred vision of Prince Varon walking down the corridor. "Mai!" the servant blurted out, now receiving a confused look from Honda. She only shook her head. "I'm sorry, I have to get back to chores before Pharaoh Seth finds out." Bowing her head, he said:

"Yes, and remember: my servant will only wait until Ra's sunset."

She nodded. Thieves and robbers found it easier to maneuver under Thoth's moon--it was the perfect way to take advantage of a royal carriage after sunset. "Thank you again," whispered the brunette, now walking out of the chamber. "I wonder what Prince Varon wants with Mai..."

* * *

"No, no, no," the blonde whispered, now kneeling on the floor, hands around her slim waist.

_"Condemn her! She has tried to seduce Prince Varon!"_

Eyes moist with tears, Mai completely sunk into the floor. The wall she had built around her past memories had collapsed. Seeing Varon had created one stone brick to bring down the whole fort. "I loved you...."

_"What do you want us to do with her, Prince Varon?" _

"I thought you would protect me against _them_," she whimpered, tears running down her cheeks.

_"Bring out the whip. She has disobeyed the Code." _

Her body started to shake violently. "I tried to tell you to stop.."

_"YOU loved me! I would never dishonor the gods!" _

The tears started stinging her eyes, but it didn't stop them from replenish the dry tear stains. "That night....you....told me you loved me." Her soft moans soon turned into heavy sobs. She couldn't control herself; she had blocked her emotions for too many years.

_"I am to marry Princess Miho next moon, I could never confess such feelings for a servant.." _

"NO!" she yelled, hands now covering her face. "NO!"

"Mai," a voice called soothingly to her. "Mai?" he repeated, worry now in his voice.

Looking up, the blonde servant felt her heart stop. "Prince Varon...."

* * *

Walking down the corridor, Anzu made sure her footsteps could only be heard by the owner only. She did not want to intrude on Mai's conversation with Prince Varon. Something was going on, and it was in Anzu's nature to find out. "I've never seen Mai like this. Prince Varon is the cause, I'm sure." Tilting her head to glance into the washroom, she found inside two figures: Varon, with his back turned toward her, and Mai, crying on the floor. "Something is--"

"Why....are you...here?" Anzu heard, translating her sobs into words.

He stepped forward. "You _were_ my servant before, I wanted to know how Seth is treating you."

"He doesn't call me a seducer and has me....w-whipped for three days."

"I was protecting my people," he reasoned. Then, "once I married Miho, the kingdoms of Asyut and Suez would have been reunited, thus stopping the war over the canal. If word got to the people that I was in love with a servant, the war would have spread to Cairo....and the Pharaoh. Mai, you need to understand that I would have been shunned upon--"

"....so you decided to let me be punished instead?"

"It was for the good of the people. I still.......love you. That's why I came back."

Anzu gasped. The information shared between the two stunned her. _"Mai was a servant for Prince Varon. They were in love until Varon had to make a decision between the people or Mai. He chose the people, and Mai was condemned to a whipping. That could explain why she wants Seth to find out about Yami and I.....it was the kind of relationship she lost. She built stone around her heart, and sought revenge....on servants who loved royals." _

The brunette's eyes widened. "It all makes sense now..."

Soon, though, her thoughts were interrupted by Mai. "You're married."

He took another step toward her. "That matters not. What matters is that I've found you.."

"Somebody has claimed my heart already."

_"Jou," _Anzu thought, remembering how she caught them kissing. _"I never thought Jou would fall for Mai..." _As she started dazing off again, she soon realized that she had to get her things ready to leave. _"Honda is discussing royal issues with Pharaoh Seth....this will give me some time to gather my belongings." _Pushing herself off the wall, Anzu walked to her chamber, Yami now claiming her thoughts....

* * *

".....so we're going to unlock the chains, pretend we're still wearing them, and attack the guard?" questioned the blonde, gazing into the amethyst eyes of his friend. "I'm glad I wasn't doing the night rounds when you were in here." They both shared a laugh.

Once the laughter ceased, Yami said: "Do you think we can escape?"

"Seth's _new_ guards shouldn't be a threat," the blonde answered. Then, "we just have to figure out a way to get past the guards outside of the palace gates." Putting a hand to his chin, Jou sat, deep in thought.

"Anything?"

"Yes," he said, "but I still can't figure out what's for dinner."

Yami looked amused. "I think I might have an idea..." the former Pharaoh added.

"As long as it has nothing to do with Seth," Jou commented.

Yami shook his head. "Leave Seth to me."

* * *

".....and that's why we have to give the Maghara port to the city of Simbel. We can't trade through the Nile without taking over the port.....what will become of the people? You must help them." Honda, accompanying a determined look, explained to the Pharaoh.

Seth looked at him. "What has _your_ city done for Cairo?"

"Pharaoh," the Prince said through clenched teeth, "my city has supplied Cairo with many things! I cannot even begin to explain the many workers we have in Simbel that are supplying Cairo with dye, clothing, and food!" The rage inside Honda was building. Talking to Seth was like talking to a pyramid, except the pyramid would probably listen.

"I'll think about your claim," Seth finally said. Then, while rubbing his gold rod, he added: "_Now, _be on your way." Waving his hand to excuse the Prince, Seth then took a sip of wine from his goblet.

"Fortunately I'm not the kind of person to poison people, but there are probably citizens that would," whispered the Prince, making Seth spit the beverage into the cup. "I bid you farewell." Holding back a chuckle, Honda left the Pharaoh's parlor, a smile carved on his lips.

Meanwhile, Seth brought himself to his feet. "Reira! I require your assistance!"

"Pharaoh?" Appearing in the doorway, the blonde bowed deeply to his superior.

The Pharaoh pointed the rod at Reira. "I've had three conflicts today, Reira. One concerning another war on the rise between the cities of Asyut and Suez--"

"Forgive my interruption, but is that why Prince Varon was invited?"

Seth nodded. "He wants me to supply shields and swords for the Asyutians." Sighing, the Pharaoh brought a hand to his forehead. "The second conflict was with Honda. He wants me to give the Maghara port to Simbel. And finally, the third conflict is with the crowd gathering outside. The pain in my head is growing from their protests! I cannot wait for Anzu to be stoned tomorrow.....it has to be tonight. They'll drive me to Osiris!"

Reira nodded. "I can tell the guards to bring her--"

"Not yet," the Pharaoh looked down at his rod. "I need you to show me the powers of the millennia."

"I couldn't possibly--"

"You know the rod better than anyone." He paused. Then, giving the rod to Reira, he said: "Unlock its powers. I want to rule this country; not obey its many laws! I want the citizens to fall under my command! Show me!"

Reira forced a frown, though he felt like smiling. This was his chance.....he would be able to control Seth, thus controlling the people of Egypt. Fingers trembling, he faced the eye of Ra toward Seth. "To possess the powers of the millennia, one must chant its ancient text." Pausing, he read the inscription on the rod.

Before Seth could say anything, he felt his mind slipping from his body. "Reira, what--?" As expected, Seth fell mute, now under the control of Reira--really, Marik. It was Marik's plan all along. He would rule Egypt through Seth. Then, once he released the God cards, he would have complete control.

"Before I do, I must dispose of that servant and Yami..."

* * *

Wrapping her clothes within a silk cloth, Anzu turned her head toward the balcony, which now viewed the landscape of Cairo. Ra's rays had turned from a bright yellow to a dark orange, which now cascaded off the lower parts of the villages outside of the palace. "It's almost sunset," she whispered, "I have to get to the garden unnoticed."

Looking cautiously around the corner, Anzu quietly walked down the corridor. "I'll just tell the palace guards that I'm picking flowers for the Pharaoh's parlor," the servant concocted, looking around for guards and servants.

That's when she heard the screams of Mai. "STOP! NO!"

"Prince Varon," Anzu thought. Then, looking toward another balcony, she saw the sun sinking below the villages. "No, I have to leave the palace...but...." Looking in the direction of the washroom, Anzu knew she had to make a decision between saving Mai or saving her own life.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Throwing her sack of clothes on the floor, Anzu ran toward the washroom. _"Though Mai tried to bring me to Seth, she's been hurt mentally and physically by this man. I won't let him get away with it a second time..." _

Stopping in front of the washroom, she charged in; about the same time Varon was going to strike Mai across the face. "Stay away from her! You have no right to assault a servant in this palace!" He stepped away from Mai, eyes slightly widened.

"You will not tell anyone of what you have witnessed!" he threatened, walking out the room.

Anzu growled. "MAI!" She knelt down next to the blonde. "Why did you let him do that to you?"

Along with her ripped clothes, Mai's hair was disheveled and her arms were full of fresh abrasions. Anzu couldn't understand how a strong woman like Mai would let a man like Prince Varon attack 't....stop him."

"You let him hurt you," she said, now pointing to her ripped tunic. "Why?"

Shivering, Mai let a few tears escape her eyelids. "I...thought he would stop after I told him that I was in love with someone else, but then...he tried to convince me that he didn't love Miho....and that he wanted me to live in his kingdom with him." She paused, drying her tears. Then, "I told him that I couldn't, and he pushed me on the floor and started ripping off....my clothes. I tried to push him off...but I couldn't. I didn't want to....I wanted to....die."

"You should have fought him. You have much reason to live."

Mai shook her head, but stopped when she saw the figure in the doorway.

"I need you in my life, Mai. You're the reason I live..."

"JOU!" she yelled, covering herself. in...I don't want you to see me like this.."

Despite her warnings, Jou stepped inside the room. "While I was in the dungeon, all I thought about was your safety. Something was telling me that Seth would do something to you, but I didn't think--"

"No, it...wasn't Seth."

Anzu stepped in front of Mai. "It was...Prince Varon. He attacked Mai."

"Mai," he gently moved Anzu to the side, "is this true?"

Her eyes lowered. "Yes, he....did..."

"My love," he whispered. Then, wrapping her in his arms, he said: "I'm sorry.." As they hugged, he looked over to Anzu. She looked sad. He then understood why. "Yami went to find Seth. He said that he would meet you in the garden after.."

She was about to open her mouth, but instead, she ran out the room...

* * *

_"Honda's carriage.....sunset....." _As she ran, she realized that her clothes, which she had thrown to the floor earlier, were not in the corridor anymore. "Maybe one of the servants picked them up," she surmised, nearing the stone path that led to the garden. "Please......be there..."

As she reached the garden, she immediately noticed how dark it had become. _"Could he have left?" _Looking around, she couldn't make out anything besides the plants and their many leaves.

Walking further into the garden, she then started hearing the steady flow of footprints. They were coming from the other side of the palace. _"The carriage.." _she thought, now hearing the footsteps getting softer. It was two camels. She could tell by the way their hoofs met the sand. _"They are leaving.." _Sighing, she walked back into the palace. "I'm too late..."

"Don't worry, Pharaoh Seth will understand."

Anzu looked at the guard. "What?"

"Didn't you hear? The Pharaoh has requested your presence."

Her face dropped. "After I finish my chores, I should be able to see him--"

"Not acceptable," the guard interrupted, now grabbing her arm. "He wants to see you at once."

"I--"

"Come," he pulled her arm, "it's Seth's order."

Defeated, Anzu followed the guard voluntarily. "There's no way of escaping him now.."

* * *

"My plan is working out perfectly," the blonde thought. Then, holding up the rod, he added: "Seth and Reira were fools.... but now that I have used the Separation Ritual, they cannot interfere with my plans anymore." Laughing, he didn't realize the presence of someone in the distance....

"That's the man that was standing next to Seth," whispered the tri-colored teenager. "Who....is he?"

As Yami suspiciously peered into the Pharaoh's parlor, he now saw the blonde man towering over Seth. "Now, Seth, do you understand the powers of the millennia? They don't belong to a novice like you!"

"I understand." Pausing, the brunette looked into the blonde's eyes.

The blonde laughed. "You learn quickly," wrapping his hands around the rod, he continued, "then again, I am controlling your mind. Who's to say that I'm not putting those words into your head?" He laughed again.

"He's controlling Seth's mind?" Yami, now hiding behind a stone pillar, was confused.

"I've been waiting for this day for so long." Marik, eyes still on Seth, said. Then, "I've been stuck in the millennium rod too long. Now, however, our places will be switched. I will be its master! I will hold its power! Most importantly, however, I won't have to pretend I'm someone else. People will quiver when they hear the name Marik!"

"Marik?" questioned Yami, still looking at the scene. "He was trapped in the millennium rod? It doesn't make sense.....unless rumors of two souls in one body are true." The teenager tried to remember the story. Then, "it was said that millennium items carry spirits within them. Could this Marik have shared Reira's body?"

"Pharaoh!"

Yami's eyes averted to a royal guard, who was now standing in the doorway. _"I guess I'm still used to being called **Pharaoh**." _Before he could react to his thoughts, he saw a familiar brunette appear in the room. "Anzu..."

* * *

".....and then Anzu came in and stopped him.."

Jou, listening intently to Mai's story, was now on his feet. "I'll kill him!"

"No!" Mai pleaded. Then, her back now turned away from him, she said: "I have to...talk to him--"

"So he can hurt you again?! No, I won't let him! I'll--"

"Jou," she interrupted. "Trust me."

He tilted her head up.

Her eyes were red. Her cheeks were tear-strained. Her neck was bruised.

"He tried to take so much from you, but....he'll never take your beauty." Smiling, he kissed her softly on the lips. Then, he left her lips and kissed the bruises on her neck. "I love you......and I meant what I said before.." He found her mouth again.

She broke the kiss. "What? Jou...do you mean..."

"I want to marry you," he whispered. "I want to....leave this palace and share a home with you.."

She felt tears moistening her eyelids again. This time, however, they were tears of joy. "Jou..."

"Please Mai," he brought her hands to his chest. "I need someone to cook for me."

Her eyes widened. "JOU! You're such a..." Her words were forgotten when he kissed her again.

"Will you let me court you?"

She nodded. "....you better fend for your own food though..."

They both laughed.

* * *

"I found the servant," the guard said, "do you request anything else?"

Seth's impassive eyes bore into Anzu. "Rumor has it that you were trying to escape."

"No, master."

He eyed her. "Reira, hand me what the guard brought earlier."

"Here," Reira said, giving a silk blanket to the Pharaoh.

Anzu glanced at the material. She almost gasped aloud, but contained it. "Master....?"

"Don't make a fool of me," Seth answered. "These are your royal uniforms!"

Yami's eyes widened. _"No....Anzu....she couldn't escape..." _

"I must have left them near the washroom after I cleaned--"

"SILENCE!"

Anzu's eyes met the floor.

"Now, did you try to escape the palace?"

"Y-yes," stuttered the brunette.

"Tayu," he called out, referring to his guard, "take her--"

"PHARAOH!"

"What is it?"

".......your two prisoners....they have escaped..."

"WHAT?!" Seth roared, "how could you have let this happen?"

"I...they....tried...."

Seth clenched his fists. "I was going to send you to the dungeon, but now I know what I must do--GUARDS! Bring her to the citizens to Cairo. Let them decide her fate!" As he pointed his finger toward Anzu, the guards, meanwhile, took Anzu by both arms and dragged her out.

Marik folded his arms, as did his new apprentice. "Now that Anzu's in danger.....Yami will be there to save her..." he paused, looking at his millennium rod. "It will be like catching two thieves with one guard..." He laughed.

"I won't let that happen...." whispered the tri-colored teenager.

It was then Marik looked up......."Who's there?"

Yami froze....

Walking toward the pillars, Marik said: "Show yourself! You can't escape!"

Yami breathed in......

"Come now, I won't punish you...._severely_..."

Yami looked around...

"Last chance," Marik whispered.

He found an aperture. Would he make it?

Marik stepped closer. He couldn't let the intruder escape. If they did, they would know his secret: he was mind controlling the Pharaoh! What would happen then? "It won't happen," whispered the blonde, now closing in on the pillar.

"Ra, save your soul!" Marik yelled, turning his head around the pillar.

Nothing...

He was gone...

Marik growled, but then looked closely at the pillar. Soot. "That could only come from the dungeon..."

"Yami..."

* * *

To be continued...

Oh yeah! It hasn't been a month yet! (cheers) Umm..yeah...(looks at angry reviewers)....give me a break! I only get the weekends to work on this fic, and if by chance I get to work on it over the weekday, I only have about ten minutes 'cause of homework and....well....sleep. (cough) Anyway, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for being patient!


	11. Demise

Disclaimer: I'd rather own Yami....(laughs maliciously)

Mahalo(Hawaiian) for reviews: **Darkhope, Karania Avalon, Little Atemu, norestar-angel, Shining Friendship, eveeee90, Disappearing Mist, Jess, AerinM, Seabreeze-Yami/Anzu-fan, Hysterik-Angel, yami/tea no.1 supporter, and inu-girl45, and WaterGoddessMizu! **I'm so happy that this story was actually _good._ It didn't reach up to _A Fresh Start, _but it's the reader's happiness that counts.

**A/N(1): **Go yell at my teachers for not updating. Crappy oral speeches, Honor Society forms, and essays. DIE! (cough) Umm...yeah....so...I'm glad everyone liked the previous chapter. It made me very happy to read your reviews. I hope this chapter is good. I kind of had writer's block throughout the whole thing. Go figure.

**A/N(2): **Join my C2 community, Yamea! (gay name....join anyway!)

**A/N(3): **Update: No lemon! Sorry, I couldn't bring myself to do it...

Title: _Almost Royalty _

Chapter XI: _Demise  
_

* * *

_'Anzu! Where are you?' _thought the amethyst-eyed youth, now circling around the courtyard for the missing servant. It seemed his previous "encounter" with Seth had left him distraught over knowing if Anzu was going to....live, after all, Seth wasn't the one who would determine Anzu's fate--it was Marik's decision.

"Anzu," he whispered. Then, leaning against the wall, he added: "I'll....save...you..." Knees growing weak, he found himself sliding down the wall, eyes fresh with tears. "When I was Pharaoh, you said we couldn't be together.....but now that I'm a peasant....I know now that we were meant to be together. I won't let you be harmed! I--" The teenager buried his face into his hands, pained.

"Yami?!" A voice called, curiosity mummifying the cat. "You shouldn't be out here; the guards will see you." Yami could tell that Jou was speaking to him at this point, but he couldn't find it in him to look at his friend. He was beyond anguish. "Do you want to be in that dungeon again? The choice of food was horrible."

"Jou, I neither care about the guards nor feel like hiding. I only want to be alone."

Sighing, the former bodyguard crouched next to the grief-stricken boy. "You should be saving _your _princess," Jou joked. He only received a head shake from his friend. "Don't worry, there's still time to save Anzu.....I heard from the guards that they're going to take her to the square. They can't stone a person in front of the Pharaoh's palace--it's disrespectful."

"Jou...I..."

"You can't give up! Anzu needs you......you need her!" At this point, Yami was shaking his head in disbelief, but Jou had grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him. Then, looking into his eyes, Jou continued, "Remember when she visited you in the dungeon? She risked a great deal.....just to _see_ you! What if your positions were switched? What if you were the one being stoned? I have great faith that Anzu would be there to rescue you!"

Finding Yami's eyes, Jou knew that he was getting through to his friend. _'The eyes show everything--your emotions, your thoughts, even your very soul.' _Steering away from his stream of consciousness, Jou said: "We need a plan, Yami. Fast."

* * *

"Yami knows about...." Marik's words drifted off, now looking at the Pharaoh. "..Seth..." Stroking the staff of the rod, Marik's eyes gleamed with a certain wickedness. "He _is_ more trouble than he's worth..." With this statement, his thoughts centered on one thing: the Shadow Realm. "A realm created by the millennium items, and can only be opened by the millennium items....."

"Pharaoh!"

Closing his eyes, Marik concentrated his mind control powers. Seth was becoming harder and harder to control each time. _He was trying to break the hold. _"What is it, Tayu? I already know about the prisoners," he said through his mind slave.

"One of the guards has found Yami," the guard said, "we also know where his friend is, too."

Seth glared at him. "You lie..."

"W-what?! Master Seth, I--"

Turning around, Marik cornered the guard into a wall. "You dare mock the Pharaoh?" Then, taking out his millennium item, he added: "One does not tell false news to the Pharaoh, Tayu. How could you even begin to think that your loyalty to Yami would not be known to the Pharaoh?" The guard quivered in fear at the disdain in Marik's eyes. "You have deceived the Pharaoh and are not worth living, but....I have bigger plans for you..." It was then the aurora of the rod mirrored within Tayu's oculus.

"Hello, Tayu. Welcome to the Shadow Realm."

* * *

Yami dug his nails into the fabric of his tunic. "What if it doesn't work?" questioned the tri--colored peasant, after hearing Jou's plan of action. "There's so many different things that can go wrong."

"You worry too much," Jou responded. Then, cracking a smile, he said: "We can do this."

Nodding, Yami stood from his current recumbent stage. "Are you **sure** you want to leave Cairo?"

"Yes," called a voice from behind. "It's time to start our lives anew," she added.

Jou smiled at his wife. "We want to work outside of the palace gates, start a family, and just enjoy our freedom." Sighing, Jou pat his friend on the back. "I'll miss you. I just hope my plan is a _thank you _for the time we spent together." Giving a quick hug, Jou continued, "let's do this."

* * *

The figure before Marik dropped to the floor, motionless. "It does exist," whispered the blonde, now looking into the rod. "The energy of his soul is raging through my body. I--" Stopping, the mind controller held his head. "Seth....he's....trying to break free from my control. He must hear my thoughts about the Shadow Realm." Closing his eyes, Marik held the rod close to his head.

"Don't worry, Seth, you will learn of the Shadow Realm soon enough." Unbolting his eyes, he smiled. "I must take care of important matters first." His thoughts diverged toward images of Yami. "You think you can escape me, Yami? Ha! You will soon see what happens to people who deceive me!"

His eyes shifted to the motionless body on the floor....

Then...the room was filled with malicious laughter....

* * *

Anzu looked at the crowd before her.......the crowd looked back, only with hate and spite. Now she knew how Serenity felt..._almost. _The citizens of Cairo had spread rumors that she had _had_ relations with the Pharaoh....and Prince Honda. Instead of stoning, they would probably....kill her...

_'Nobody can save me now...' _Looking down at the rope fastened around her wrists, she knew that there was no way she could make a quick getaway. _'I hope Yami finds--' _

"MOVE!" Receiving a push from the guard behind her, Anzu drifted from her thoughts...back into the acrimony of the crowd. But, as she scanned their disgusted faces, Anzu came across a grinning being. It was Seth. He had come to watch her die....

"_Seth_," whispered the servant. The Pharaoh folded his arms disagreeably at her, but Anzu only smiled. "Sorry Pharaoh, there's no point in following orders anymore..." Laughing, the brunette looked down at her constricted hands. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, but you _should_ be when Osiris weighs your heavy heart."

"_Tsk_. _Tsk_. Why be afraid of me when you have all of them?" He spread his arms out to emphasize his diction. Then, grinning uncontrollably, he looked at the people. "Citizens, I believe this lawbreaker has committed a serious felony!" Raising his voice, the people elevated their cheers conjointly. "The Code of Conduct clearly states that their shall be NO relations between a servant and his or her superior!" Pausing, Seth looked at the crowds reaction to his talk. They were athrill.

"What should we do with people who disregard the Code?"

"Kill 'em!" and "Stone 'em!" were heard throughout the crowd. Anzu cringed, knowing that the people of Cairo were too delirious to see the wrong they were committing. Her "punishment" could happen to any one of these people. Love was an uncontrollable emotion....she had found out the hard way.

Seth smiled. "Settle down, my people. _Both_ can be arranged." The citizens cheered. "No citizen shall disrupt the code Ma'at created! No one is above the law!" As the citizens lifted their clenched hands toward the sky, Seth said the words that made Anzu twitch. "Let the gods see this punishment as a sign of order restored to Cairo."

Without any other notion spoken, the people hoisted stones into their arms. _'This is it,' _she thought, now feeling her stomach contort sharply. _'Isis, I'm really going to die.' _Drawing a deep breath, she stared at the people readying their stones. Then, one of the citizens stood before her.....stone aimed for her head....

"No," the servant whispered. "This isn't right...." The woman didn't seem to care, she only, from the look in her eyes, wanted to see Anzu dead. "It's not fair," Anzu whispered, as the woman drew closer. "This isn't fair..." Closing her eyes, Anzu tried to picture herself in a better place....

_Thud. _

"What?" Not feeling the result of the stone, Anzu opened her eyes. Before her, to her shock, was Yami. He had....saved her. "Yami..." As she whispered his name, she could hear gasps and whispers from the crowd. She didn't care. All she could perceive was Yami, who had his arms stretched protectively in front of her. The stone thrown was by his feet. "Are you...injured?"

"ENOUGH!" Yami didn't get a chance to answer, for once he opened his mouth, Seth had the floor. He looked furious. "No one is allowed to interfere with a criminal sentence! That means death for the obtruder! GUARDS!"

"Anzu, grab my hand!"

Hesitating at first, Anzu grabbed his hand. "Where are we going?" she asked, once he had pulled her away from the crowd. No answer. "Yami?" He seemed deep in thought.

Then, "somewhere safe" came out of Yami's mouth.

"Safe?" Anzu asked, eyes now inspecting the countless guards behind her. "How are we going to outrun all of them?" Without receiving an answer, Anzu looked ahead to see where he was leading them. "The Pyramids?"

"You'll see," whispered the teenager.

Before Anzu knew what was going on, he pulled her into a uncovered catacomb. There rest a mummified body with no coffin. "Yami..." Anzu whispered, eyeing the corpse fearfully. He didn't look at her. Instead, he was peering at the guards. "Yami..." she whispered again.

"It's okay," murmured the former Pharaoh, "they won't see us..."

Anzu shook her head. "No...the--"

"_Shh,_" putting a finger on his lips, he used his other hand to point at the guards. "They're falling for the decoys.."

Anzu, frowning, brought up enough courage to turn her head. "_Decoys?_"

Her question was answered upon seeing two cloaked figures running hysterically from the guards behind them. "Yami.....are they--?" Before she could finish her sentence, Yami nodded his head and said:

"Imitating us? Yes. That's--"

It was Anzu's turn to interrupt. "Jou and Mai?"

"Yes," Yami said, "they agreed to leave the city..." His smile was replaced with a frown.

"We'll see them again," Anzu reassured, referring to Jou and Mai. "Faith will bring us together again."

Yami nodded. "Indeed."

Smiling, Anzu took on a more serious tone. "What are we supposed to do now? Hide?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do." Turning around, Yami threw his hands up at the uncovered catacomb. "This was the royal tomb I was supposed to be buried in, but now they're using it as a burial for unidentified bodies." He threw a look at the mummified corpse. "It's where we can hide though..."

Anzu gave a quizzical look. "Hide?As in _stay here_?"

"Not here," Yami corrected, "inside. My antechamber."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "No._ No! _I'm not staying in a tomb--"

"We can't go back to the palace. We can't even go to the marketplace because it will be swarmed with guards by morning." Sighing, his eyes landed on hers. "Anzu, it's our only chance! Please."

"Fine," she finally answered, "Let's hurry."

* * *

"Pharaoh," a voice called from behind the brunette, "Het and Migu are after the two fugitives as we speak, and I'm trying to contact Tayu"--Seth smiled inwardly--"in the dungeon, but it's like he disappeared."

"Ah Tayu," Seth started. He couldn't find the words he wanted, though. Instead, "where are the fugitives headed?" came out of his mouth. It was better to throw suspicions of Tayu aside.

"They're moving up the Nile, sir."

"Good," smiling, Seth turned to his loyal guard. "When they find the fugitives, I want them to kill them..."

"I'll send one of my men to tell them."

"Perfect."

* * *

Fearfully, Anzu hugged herself tightly.....she hated the sight of the dead. "It reminds me of my mother," she whispered, faintly remembering the day her mom died. The day her life was thrown into slavery. The day she met Seth.

"Yami," she said, "what happened to Seth? Why is he--"

"Evil?" In the corner of his eyes, he saw Anzu nod. Then, "Seth has always been--" He stopped, seeing Anzu lower her head. "Anzu! How can you think he isn't? He's beaten you, yelled at you, and tried to kill you by--"

"It wasn't him!" Her outburst caused Yami to close his mouth. "I'm sorry, but I just can't believe that he's evil. I know there's good in him....I know that he didn't want to stone me."

"Maybe," Yami reasoned. _"Should she know about Reira?" _Taking a deep breath, he decided that Anzu should know. "I went to see Seth yesterday....and his assistant was controlling him with the help of his millennium rod--"

"The staff he holds? It has powers?"

"Yes, like I told you in the garden, each item possess some form of power of the millennia." Yami answered. Then, turning away from her, he added: "I'm not sure yet, but I think his assistant is really Marik, a thief that my father sentenced to an eternity in the rod."

_"Marik? Why does that name sound so familiar?" _Anzu, deep in thought, shook her head lightly. "How can we stop Marik?"

"I don't know," Yami whispered quietly. "We have to find a way--" Before he could finish, his hand went to his side, where he cried out in pain. "Ahh! I thought the pain would go away..."

"What's wrong?" She grabbed the torch in his hand and brought it to his side, "what happened?"

"The stone," cried the teenager; referring to the stone thrown by a member of the crowd.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Anzu asked, worry evident in her tone.

"We were kind of in the middle of....let's from the guards!"

Anzu rolled her eyes, apparently unfazed by Yami's humor. "Let me see," she beckoned, lifting up his tunic. Yami closed his eyes, but soon reopened them upon feeling warm flesh on his.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't get any ideas, we're in a tomb," she joked. Then, answering his question, she said: "I'm checking to see if you broke anything." Pressing her fingers into his skin, she searched around for any abrasions.

"That's not the only thing you're doin--OUCH!"

She looked up; a playful smile on her lips. "Sorry.." Standing up, she looked around the chamber for some cloth. "Don't move," she whispered, disappearing into the darkness of the room.

"No pun intended..." he whispered, now looking at his bruise.

* * *

"Any sign of them, Jou?"

Jou shook his head. "Looks like we lost them..."

"For now," Mai whispered. Then, looking at Jou, she asked: "Do you think Yami and Anzu are safe?"

"There's no doubt in my mind that they aren't," Jou answered, bringing an arm around his wife. "You worry too much." As he said this, a frown found its roots on Mai's lips.

"I don't know, I'm just getting this feeling that--"

Before she could explain her fear, Jou kissed her on the forehead. "Everything will be okay."

Meanwhile, a couple of miles away, two guards were discussing their lost prey. "Where did they go? No one ever deserts the route the Nile has created! The Sahara is too dangerous."

Migu nodded, but didn't speak. Instead, he turned around upon hearing footsteps. It was one of Seth's guards. "Have you received word from the Pharaoh?"

The guard nodded. "He wants both fugitives dead."

* * *

"There," whispered the servant, now wrapping some silk around his wound. "This is the only thing I could find."

Yami nodded. "Thank you."

Securing the bandage, she looked up to meet his eyes. They were so full of hope. "Out of all the things that have changed, your eyes have never been affected. They're still the eyes I fell in love with..." Leaning toward his face, the gap between them was closed by Yami, who grabbed her shoulders and pulled her toward him.

"I love you," whispered the peasant, finding her lips again. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened."

She shook her head, pulling away. "It's not your fault, things happen for a reason."

Now leaning against Anzu, Yami started to close his eyes. "Maybe that's why I'm here with you.."

"From now on, I'll always be by your side. I promise."

He smiled. "And I you."

Exhausted, Yami's eyes found comfort in the darkness of his eyelids....

* * *

"They escaped again!" Marik yelled, slamming his fist into the wall. "Why does this keep happening?" Fingers trembling with anger, Marik grasped the millennium rod tighter. "I think it's time I--"

"Master, I told the guards to kill the fugitives."

Marik, standing up, smiled at his pawn. "Good Seth, now I need you to--"

"NO! I will NOT let me....anymore!" Seth bellowed, now holding his head. Then, "you...won't...win. I...know who you are.." Tired of the struggle, Seth fell to his knees.

"Do you?"

"You're....Marik! You killed Reira, and you..._tried _to kill...me."

"Yes," Marik said, "I haven't killed you yet because you were of good use to me! But now...you will join Reira in the Shadow Realm!" Pointing the rod at Seth, Marik carved a sympathetic smirk on his face. "I guess this is the time when I ask 'if you have any last words'?"

"The rod will not....obey you for long..."

Marik laughed. "Funny, Reira said the same thing..."

Without another word, Marik chanted some words and aimed the rod for Seth's forehead. The next few moments were full of the helpless screams of a mind being pulled into the shadows of darkness.

* * *

To be continued....

It's not over yet! Still got two chapters to go! Hooray!


	12. Disclosure of Sight

Disclaimer: I have a dream...that one day......I'll own YGO!

Kamsa hamaida(Korean) for reviews: **SeaBreeze-Yami/Anzu, Darkhope, Karania Avalon, Luthien-Anwaman, Hysterik-Angel, Shining Friendship, Little Atemu, eveeee90, and YamiandAnzu4ever!!!!! **

**A/N(1):** Aww, you guys actually want _Almost Royalty _to continue further? I'm touched, but it's time this fic checks into a retirement home. Hehehehehehehe. It's eight months old! Woo, I think it's about time. Don't worry, I'll always continue writing Yami/Tea fics....well....until I stop liking the couple.

**A/N(2): **Luthien-Anwaman brought up a **VERY** bad mistake I made. Varon is not the dude that dueled Mai in the third/fourth season. It was indeed Jean-Claude. Varon is the dude with the Australian/British accent and the Digimon hair/goggles in the "Awakening the Dragons" series in the USA. My bad. I knew who the peeps were, I just got mixed up with the names when I wrote the author's note. LOL....

**A/N(3): **Thanks for joining my C2 group guys!!! If you have any Yami/Tea stories that you would like to see in the community...just tell me in your review. Sometimes I fail to notice some really good Yami/Tea stories. Hehehehe. No triangles, however. It's strictly Yami/Tea. Thanks much!

Title: _Almost Royalty_

Chapter XII: _Disclosure of Sight_

_

* * *

_

_"Anzu, could you fetch me a pail of water at the basin?" An angelic voice called to her daughter, who seemed to be playing outside, for she ran into the house with her tunic soaked with water and dirt. "Clean your tunic in the basin, too." _

_"But mother--" _

_"Anzu," the mother scolded gently, "do as I say." _

_Nodding silently, she walked toward the door, with her head down. The old, blue eyes looking at the child gleamed with endearment. Then, as if to raise the child's spirits, she said: "I have a surprise waiting for you when you get back." _

_Hair flipping around Anzu's head, her eyes met her mother. "Really? What--?" _

_"Go, you'll find out when you get back." _

_With briskness in her step, Anzu ran down the dirt path to the Nile's basin. "I wonder if it's that carved dancer we passed by in the marketplace!" the girl exclaimed, stepping from one stone to the other. She failed to notice a cloaked figure walk into her dwelling, however. _

* * *

_Pail of water in one hand, and a flower in the other, Anzu skipped back toward the dirt path to her home. "I hope my mom likes the flower I picked for her," the little girl whispered, now seeing the smoke coming from her house. Before reaching her destination, however, she was stopped by the sight of neighbors huddling around her residency. _

_"Vyiel?" she questioned her mother's friend, who was holding her hand to her mouth. It seemed she was holding back tears. "Why are you crying?" Without warning, Vyiel fell to the floor next to the child. "Vyiel!" Dropping the items in her hand, she ran to the woman's side. Then, kneeling slightly, she held the woman's arm. The woman looked terrible. Glancing away from the troubling sight, she looked through the crowds legs. "Vyi--" She gasped, for her eyes had brought yet another disturbing sight. _

_Her mom was on the floor, lifeless. _

_"MOTHER!" _

_Like Moses, Anzu separated the sea. Everyone's eyes were on the child. "Mother..." Her soft, slow steps augmented upon seeing her mother's hand move. There were murmurs in the crowd. _

_"My...child." The woman whispered, eyes slowly opening. "Anzu..." _

_Sitting on her knees, Anzu cupped her mother's hand. "I'm here, mother." _

_"I love you," she whispered, "I hope Isis will take care of you." _

_"Don't speak like that, mother. What happened to you?" _

_Instead of saying something, the woman pointed into the crowd. "Ishtaaru..." _

_"What?" Turning around, Anzu only caught a glimpse of a blonde man in the crowd. "Did that man do this to you?" Anzu asked, eyes now looking at her mother. "Mother?" She was dying. _

_"Ishtaaru.." The woman whispered. "He's..." Her eyes started to close. _

_"MOTHER!" It was then two hands grabbed her arms, pulling her back. "No, mother!" _

_"Let Osiris decide her fate."_

_Anzu shook her head furiously. "NO! MOTHER!" _

* * *

Anzu gasped. "Dear....I-Isis...." Sitting up from her recumbent position, Anzu covered her face with her hands. "Why am I remembering this now?" Her voice was dry; probably due to the fact that she was sleeping in a tomb. "Why does _Ishtarru_ sound so familiar?" she questioned, now receiving a response from a deep voice.

"_Ishtarru?_"

"Yami," the servant whispered, surprised. "I'm sorry that I disturbed you--"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm worried about you."

"What?" Her eyes narrowed on his delicate features. Then, "there's nothing wrong."

"I didn't ask. I just said that I'm worried--"

"I KNOW what you said!" She snapped, but then realized the hate in her tone. Her brows unfurrowed, and her eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry. I....had a bad dream--no--I remembered something that happened a couple of years ago." She felt the warm presence of Yami's hand on hers. Smiling weakly, she looked up. "Yami, do you know anyone with the name _Ishtarru_?"

"The palace priestess."

Anzu's eyes shifted to his face again. "Priestess?"

"Yes. Isis_ Ishtarru_."

"Did she have blonde hair?"

Again, Yami shook his head. "Wait," pausing, he put a hand to his chin. "Her brother did"--Anzu's eyes widened--"but he died." Anzu let out a frustrated sigh. "What's wrong? Why do you ask?"

"Somebody by the name of_ Ishtarru _killed my mother," she stopped. Then, "I want answers."

* * *

_"NOOO! Please, my daughter!" _

_He laughed; holding a blade to her chest. "You should have thought of her before you met me." _

_The woman closed her eyes peacefully, as the blade went through her heart. _

Marik opened his eyes to the darkness of the room. "That woman..."

_"Don't speak like that, mother. What happened to you?" _

_Instead of saying something, the woman pointed into the crowd. "Ishtaaru..." _

"No, it can't be. She can't be her mother..."

* * *

"Your mother....._was killed_?"

Anzu's eyes shifted to the floor. "Yes. I was so young, but.....I don't understand why I'm remembering this all now. I thought I forgot." She stood up, now dusting the back of her tunic.

"Things like that you never forget."

Turning around, she watched Yami lift himself to his feet. "But I did Yami! That's the point! I--" She threw herself into Yami, sniffing back tears. "I forgot!" His arms crawled around her body as she screamed into his shoulder.

"Anzu..." He whispered into her ear, as she cried some more muffled words. "It's okay...it's--did you hear that?" He stopped abruptly, eyes scanning the room.

Yami's silence made her forget about her mother for the moment. Her worries were now triggered toward what Yami had heard. Raising her head, she asked: "You heard something?"

Nodding, Yami motioned toward the entrance corridor. "I think it came from outside..."

* * *

"Het, I think I see them," said the taller guard, pointing to the marketplace. "There!"

Het's eyes widened. "No, they're heading for the city gates!"

"We can't let them do that, we have strict orders from the Pharaoh!"

"Calm yourself," Het continued, "they won't get far." Taking out his dagger, he walked stealthily toward the marketplace. Migu followed, still uncertain about their plan.

* * *

"Do you see anybody?"

The corridor was a small, narrow passageway used to confuse tomb robbers and thieves alike. With no light entering in, it was hard to uncover the passage out...or in. "I see something," the peasant finally answered, eyes shifted ahead.

"Wha--" Before she could answer, the sound of voices could be heard from the main chamber.

"Slaves," Yami affirmed. Then, ear against the wall, he listened again. His eyes narrowed at what he heard, and then "BY RA!" slipped out of his mouth, as he stepped away from the wall.

"Ssshh...they'll hear you, Yami! What's wrong?"

Yami grabbed her by the shoulders. "It doesn't matter if they hear us now..." Though Anzu couldn't see his eyes, she could tell that they were full of fear. Something was wrong.

"What are you saying?"

"They're sealing the tomb."

* * *

"Jou, where is this place?" Mai, exhausted, looked around at the countless people buying, selling, and looking around at the items displayed by hopeful merchants. "Jou?" she called again.

After a long silence, he finally said: "Almost. Keep your head down, I think the guards are close."

"I don't see anything," said Mai, eyes talking to the ground.

"Trust me," Jou whispered, "I _was_ a royal guard, and when you're ordered to hunt down a fugitive, you can't return unless the fugitive is dead or _you are_."

Mai gave him an astounded look. He only nodded. "Maybe we should start running."

"They won't find us." Jou added, "come on--it's this way."

Nodding, Mai forced herself through the crowd...and into an empty alleyway. "Jou?" she asked, eyes searching the passageway. _'Where is he?'_

"Here!" yelled a voice from the other side of the alleyway. "Mai, over here!" the voice yelled again. Mai found the mouth behind the voice and smiled. Jou looked like a lost dog who had found his owner. She laughed inwardly. _'I'll have to tell him that one later..' _

"I'm coming!"

Reuniting herself next to him, he pointed to an old, abandoned hut to the right of the alley.

"What's that?"

Jou smiled proudly. "Home!"

Meanwhile, perched atop a roof, two guards watched the couple.....waiting to attack.

"What are they doing?"

Het looked over his shoulder. "They appear to be standing, sir!"

"Migu!" He smacked his friend over the head. Then, looking back at the couple, he whispered: "I think that's there safe house. This Pharaoh was too easy to track." Smiling, he pulled out his dagger. "It's time, Migu. Let's go."

* * *

"They're WHAT?!"

Yami, deep in his own thoughts, didn't hear her. Instead, he walked past her and glanced around the corner. "Yami?" Tea called after him, "what are you doing? Wait--it's not safe! What if they see you?"

"Shh," putting a finger to his lips, he whispered: "I have an idea."

Anzu folded her arms. "It better be good."

"Don't worry." He winked. Then, stepping toward her, he said: "if we can walk across this corridor unnoticed by those servants, we can--"

"There's probably a royal official watching them," she interrupted, eyes shifted on his. "What happens if he sees us? There's no telling what will happen..if..." her words drifted off as she stared into his eyes. She saw something glimmer. "That's your idea, isn't it?"

Yami smiled cunningly. "Exactly. If you can distract him, I can strike him from the back." As his words traveled out his mouth, he started pacing back and forth. "We can then walk into the palace as imposters--high officials, to be exact."

Anzu nodded. "It's an idea. How will we get past the slaves, though?"

"We could wait until they leave."

"Great," Anzu rolled her eyes, "what will we do until then?"

"I got a couple of ideas..."

"You know, maybe I can just sneak past--wait! That's Abasi and Ubaid!"

"Who's there?" asked both men simultaneously.

"Anzu, don't go out there! If they see me--"

Anzu, ignoring Yami's quiet protests, stepped out of the shadows. "It's Anzu."

"Anzu?" the taller one, Ubaid, asked. Then, smiling, he said: "I didn't know you were workin' down here, too! I thought you were Seth's servant?" Abasi, the other servant, only nodded at his friend's words.

_'Just as I figured. They didn't hear about Yami and I being fugitives.' _She faked a laugh. "Well, the Pharaoh sent me down here to work on his tomb."

"Really?" Abasi asked. Then, scratching his cheek, he added: "I thought we were the only slaves sent down here"--Anzu's eyes widened slightly--"Well, if you didn't hear the word, the officials wants us to seal the tomb. We don't know why, though." Anzu sighed.

_'They don't even know that Yami's not the Pharaoh anymore.' _Smiling, she looked over her shoulder at a pair of dark, violet eyes. "Why don't you ask him yourself, Abasi?" Then, signaling for Yami to come out of the shadows, she bowed lightly.

"Wha--" but before Abasi could finish, he found his words stuck in his throat. "Pharaoh Yami!" he proclaimed, throwing himself into the dirt. Ubaid followed shortly.

Confused, Yami looked over to Anzu. She broke into a smile. "You may stand. There's no need for formalities," he whispered, eyes still on Anzu.

"It is an honor to be in your presence," Abasi whispered, "but if I may ask, why are you here?"

Yami clenched his teeth. "I.....noticed the dreadful conditions down here, and I decided to move my tomb's location near my father." He winced slightly. _'Seth's father, I mean. Ra, why would they believe me? Pharaoh's don't usually care about the conditions they put their slaves in.' _

"That's very gracious of you," Anzu replied. "But now we must return to the palace."

Yami nodded hastily. "Yes, of course."

"Farewell, my lord." Abasi and Ubaid bowed again.

* * *

"Home?" She threw the hood of her cloak off her head.

Jou nodded. "The Katsuya residence!" Walking toward the hut, he patted the frame of the door. "What do you think? A friend of mine was moving to Thebes and let me take care of it."

_'What do I think? It looks like a clay vase ready to crack.' _Running a hand through her hair, she tried to conceal the unhappiness boiling inside her. _'How can I tell him I don't like it? He worked so hard to find us somewhere to live.' _Then, smiling, she said: "It looks....nice, Jou._ Perfect_."

"I knew you would like it--come on!" Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her inside to what looked like a dining room. "Whoa, this place is amazing!" he exclaimed, eyes wandering around the room. "Hey! Is that our chamber?" As he ran into the other room, Mai pulled the cloak over her head and threw it on the floor.

_'I can't believe this. Being in the palace is better than being...here.' _

"Mai? Is there something wrong?"

She turned around. _'Tell him...' _a voice urged her words on. _'He's too happy.' _Frowning, she decided to let her words speak for her. "Jou, I know you worked hard to find this, but I'm not happy. I....don't like it."

"Mai," he whispered, "you don't like it here?"

She sighed. "I'm not--" It was then she heard a loud noise from outside....

"Royal guards! Open the door!"

Mai and Jou looked at each other.

* * *

"What just happened?"

Anzu looked over her shoulder at him. "They're slave workers, Yami. When I first became a slave, I didn't understand anything about this type of labor or anything....but they showed me everything that I needed to know. I owe a great deal to them." She sighed.

"But, how come they didn't know about us--or Seth?!"

"Slaves are the last to be informed about anything. They can't come to the royal congregations, meetings, or even the Pharaoh's speeches." She rested a hand against the wall. "They know nothing of what has happened the past few days."

Yami listened, but remained silent. That is, until he saw what looked like a royal official. "Anzu," he whispered, "do you think you can distract the guard? I'm going to try to sneak around to the other side."

Once she nodded, Yami made his way to the other side of the chamber. Anzu, meanwhile, took a deep breath and stepped forward. Her footsteps made the official turn his head.

"Hey! You're not allowed in here!"

She looked around. "Oh no! I'm trapped!"

"What are you doing here? Wait--you're that girl that escaped the palace!" he drew out his whip. Then, "there's word going around that the first one to kill the servant will get an advancement to be the Pharaoh's bodyguard." Smirking, he added: "This is my lucky day."

_'Isis, I wasn't expecting this to happen. Where's Yami?' _She backed away from the official slowly. This only caused him to flicker his whip at her feet. She jumped._'Yami? Where are you?' _She looked around frantically. Nothing. He flicked his whip again. It caught her leg. She screamed, then fell on her back.

"What's the matter? This is nothing to what Osiris will do to you!"

Her bottom lip started to tremble. "I've done nothing! Stop, please!" she pleaded, but this only fed the happiness in his smile. "Pharaoh Seth is a liar! You can't trust him!"

"Oh, and I should trust you instead?" He smiled sarcastically. "Nice try."

Anzu closed her eyes. _'He's taking out his whip again.' _Her fingers dug into the sand. _'Sand! That's it!' _Before he could raise his whip, she grabbed a pile of sand and threw it in his face. He yelped, and threw his hands to his eyes. She watched his failed attempts to rid the substance from his eyes. Then, crawling due to her sore leg, she made her way to the entrance of the tomb.

"You won't get away that easily!" she heard from behind, but refused to turn around.

But, as she found hope in reaching the entrance, she heard the crack of the whip, and then she was on the floor. Pain seared through her head from the new, open wound the whip had made. She tried to remain conscious, but her eyelids grew heavy. The last thing she remembered was hearing the official shouting at someone, and then seeing his body land on the floor next to her.

* * *

"They found us," Mai whispered. "_Quick_, take your cloak off!" He obeyed.

"Open up in there!"

Mai paced around the chamber quickly. "What are we going to say? Oh Isis!" She covered her face with her hands. "Jou, we need a plan." He nodded, but didn't say anything. "We need a plan," she repeated to herself. "Oh Jou! I don't know!"

"Mai," Jou started. He then grabbed her by the shoulders. "It's okay. I'll handle it."

Walking to the door, he opened it. Mai slightly winced. "Hello, is there a problem?" The two guards seemed surprised to see the two--Mai and Jou--instead of the Pharaoh and the servant, but they stepped inside the hut as a precaution. Jou repeated his question.

"We're looking for two fugitives," Migu affirmed. "We believe they came in here."

"Oh Isis!" Mai shrieked, finding comfort in Jou's arms. "How horrible!"

"Indeed," Migu replied. "Have you seen anything?" he asked Jou.

"Nothing, but I cannot be too certain. Mai and I were in the other room."

Migu nodded. "I understand. Do you mind if we look around?" Jou shrugged his shoulders.

While they were doing that, Jou and Mai were talking in the dining room. "Should we say anything? They saw us come in here," Jou whispered. Then, looking around, he added: "Maybe we should tell them that we saw two people headed for the gates." Mai shook her head.

"They'll get suspicious if we change our story."

"You're right." Before he could say anything else, the guards walked into the room again. One was carrying the cloak Mai was wearing. She cursed underneath her breath. _'We're in trouble now.' _

* * *

_'Ishtarru..' Marik ducked behind the crowd of people that were watching the scene before them. He couldn't let anyone know that he was actually the woman's killer. He was already wanted by three different cities. 'Ishtarru...' he heard the woman whisper again. _

_"It's her own fault," he whispered, "now the daughter will have to pay the price, too." _

Marik opened his eyes. "I knew I recognized the girl. She looks exactly like Teana." Rubbing his eyes, he took his mind off the past. "It's now time to destroy the girl...." He laughed maliciously. Then, looking toward the other straw bed, he watched his former host sleep. "Don't worry, you will have company soon."

Lifting himself off the bed, he walked toward his millennium rod. "....and after I destroy those who have betrayed me, I will release the gods of abeyance!" Smiling, he stroked the rod.

But, before he could say more, he was startled by the sound of footsteps behind him. The rod fell, then rolled to the corner of the room. Marik growled, "who dares walk into the Pharaoh's chamber?"

"A fugitive has been captured, sir. The Pharaoh must be informed at once."

Marik turned around. "The Pharaoh is resting." He tilted his head toward the bed. "Now, let's discuss this in the entrance hall." As they walked toward the hall, Marik was stopped by the sight of Anzu on the floor, face down. A guard was hovered over her. "Migu," he started. Then, looking at the official, he added: "you may leave."

As the official left, he smiled at the guard. "Where was she found?"

"Near the Nile."

Marik frowned. "What became of the other one?"

"Dead," the guard said. Then, "he fell into the Nile while trying to capture the girl."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said, "I watched him. He drowned."

Marik's eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "Good. Now, bring the girl to the Pharaoh's chamber." As the guard lifted the girl into his arms, the girl started to stir. "Hurry. We don't want her waking up."

_'At least not now....' _

Once they walked toward the Pharaoh's chamber, Migu settled the girl on the bed. The girl's eyes flickered open instantly. "What....no! Where am I?" She sat up. "Where's Yami?" The two men remained silent. "What have you done to him?!" Standing up, she clenched her fists. "Where is he?"

"Yami's dead."

Her eyes shifted to Marik. "What?" Then, she hurled herself at him. "You did this! You killed him! You..." Growing weak, she sunk to the floor. "No...Yami can't be dead."

"He drowned in the Nile; just when the guard was capturing you."

The hope in her eyes dissipated to emptiness. "No..."

"And now that Yami's dead, you will join him!" Lifting his puzzle, which hung around his neck, he chanted some words to himself. But, before he could unleash the power of the millennia, he stopped abruptly. _'Something is wrong..' _He looked from Anzu to Migu. "Wait...you...you imposter!" He pointed his finger at Migu. The guard stepped back. "You're.....Yami!"

Anzu shook out of her trance, now looking at the guard.

The guard flipped his hood down to reveal a set of tri-colored locks. Anzu gasped; too shocked for words. "Yes Marik," he said triumphantly, "and now that you know who I am, you will give me back what belongs to me!" His eyes fell on the puzzle.

"It belongs to me now! You will never gain possession of it...ever!"

Yami ran forward, but was thrown back into the wall by the millennium puzzle. "Do you like that trick?" asked the thief sarcastically. "I have plenty more where that came from!"

"No!" Anzu yelled, as she watched Yami pick himself up. "Be careful, Yami!"

Dazed, Yami heard half of what she said. As he tried to lift himself to his feet, he found it useless. Instead, he looked around the room for something to throw...or at least use to defend himself. It was then he spotted the millennium rod.

_'If I can just reach...' _

Marik was one step ahead of him, however. He used the power of the millennium puzzle to roll the rod away from him. _'It's too dangerous to pick it up. He might try to attack me.' _His eyes scanned across the room to Anzu. _'Perfect.' _

As the millennium puzzle engulfed Anzu in its power, Yami tried to lift himself up to rescue her. "Don't worry, Pharaoh. She will only be used to hand me the rod."

"No, I will...not..." Anzu yelled, as she tried to break free of its power. It was useless. She already had her hands wrapped around the rod. "No! You will not control me!" She tried to pull her hands off the rod. The puzzle's pull was too strong.

"Fool!! No one can withstand the power of the millennium puzzle!"

Anzu shook her head. "That means that you will fall down to the puzzle's power, too! Stop this, Marik! You're the only one who can!" she yelled, as she advanced toward him forcefully.

"The puzzle's power is mine!" He defended, slightly fazed from what she said.

"Are you sure? How do you know it won't destroy you?"

Marik frowned. "No! Don't talk about things you don't know about!"

"I do. Yami does. Why can't you see it?" With this registering in his mind, the power of the puzzle slightly weakened, giving Anzu the ability to smash the rod into a wooden dresser.

"NO! THE ROD!" Marik yelled, throwing Anzu to the floor. "Do you have any idea of what you have done?" he yelled again, his tone angrier. "You....you..." his words drifted off as a mysterious cloud of smoke elevated, and found a home inside Seth. "No....it can't be..."

Distressed, Marik looked at Anzu. His eyes were corrupt with hatred. "You destroyed all my plans! I'll kill you....just like your mother!" This caused Anzu to gasp.

"You...killed my..mother?"

"Yes, for I am Ishtarru!" he shouted. Then, smiling, he added: "Marik Ishtarru."

* * *

To be continued...

Hahahahahaha!!! Cliffhanger! OH yeah! I loved writing this chapter. The next chapter is going to awesome, after all, it's the finale!! I'll try to have a "sneak preview" on my journal. Check it out!


	13. The Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, heck I'm not even sure I own this story.

A/N(1): Muito Obrigado (Portuguese) for reviews: **WaterGoddessMizu, SeaBreeze-Yami/Anzu fan, norestar-angel, Karania Avalon, Luthien-Anwaman, SweetMisery1, YamiandAnzu4ever, eveeee90, Sylvia Viridian, Moonfree, AerinM, Shining Friendship, and Healing Spirit! **WOW! I got a lot of nice feedback from you guys. A lot concerning a sequel, lol. Anywayz, thanks! Lots of love!

A/N(2): Happy Holidays to all! I hope you all enjoy the last chapter to ALMOST ROYALTY. It's been a lot of fun, and I hope to have another Yami/Tea story up soon. Thanks to everyone who supported this story. To those who didn't like it, I couldn't blame you. Sometimes I read and wonder why....Why? WHY? LOL....

Title: _Almost Royalty _

Chapter XIII: _The Sun Goes Down_

_

* * *

_

Anzu was in shock. '_Marik killed....mother?' _ The thought alone was killing her. It seemed to be eating at her everytime she connected Marik to her mother's murder. _'How? He....died..." _Her eyes flickered upon the realization. "You died!"

Marik smiled. "Who fed you that story?"

"T-the priestess--your sister!"

Marik lowered his eyes. "I _am_ dead to her. She knows what happened after..." He stopped, not interested in telling her anymore. "It matters not. What matters is that I finish off what I started with Teana!"

Anzu could have screamed. She could have found safety near Yami. She didn't. She only stood there, eyes shifted on his impassive face. The name she had just heard caused her legs to freeze, like if they were plunged into the depths of the Nile. _'Teana?' _

"What has silenced you, Anzu? The fact that I killed Teana, or that I'm going to kill you?"

Anzu shook her head. "Teana was not my mother's name."

"What are you talking about?"

"Zahra was my mother's name. Teana was my Algerian name."

Marik's face grew pale. "What?!"

* * *

Mai stuttered, "where did that come from?" 

"I found it on the floor," Migu paused. Then, throwing it at Jou, he said: "Where are they?"

Frowning, Mai still played dumb. "Who? The two fugitives? We told you that we have no idea!" As she talked, the air around them grew tighter. The pressure was unbearable.

"What she means is that we haven't seen them," the tall man beside her added.

Migu narrowed his eyes. "Impossible. They wore the same cloak." As he spoke, the other guard came from the sleeping chamber, carrying the other cloak. Migu gasped. "We are beyond suspicion now. Where are the Pharaoh and the girl?"

"We don't know," Jou replied, keeping his argument strong. "We're the only ones who came in."

Migu was silent. Then, "you're both under arrest by the royal guard."

"What?" Jou stepped forward. "On what grounds?"

"Helping two dangerous fugitives escape their punishment."

* * *

Anzu's eyes shifted upon Marik. "My mother and I were from Algeria, but we had to move to Egypt because she was banished from the temple. My mother didn't want anyone to know, so she changed my name from Teana to Anzu." 

As she spoke, Yami, who still lay near the wall, had found enough strength to lift his head. The words coming from Anzu sounded unspoken before, like she had not told a single soul until now. _'She's not afraid anymore. She now knows who killed her mother, so there's no point in hiding the truth.' _

Marik stumbled back, fear gleaming from his eyes. "No..." Fingers trembling, he placed a hand over his eyes. "The one named Teana was supposed to meet Osiris," he whispered inaudibly.

Marik's fear reflected off Anzu's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You were supposed to die that night, not your mother."

* * *

_'Think Jou...oh Ra...I'm too hungry to think.' _He frowned. _'Um...we could run...no, they probably would catch us. They're royal guards after--WAIT..' _His frown turned into a smile. 

Het stepped forward to bind Jou's hands together, but Jou shook his head vigorously. "Stand down, officer. I am not the enemy."

Migu signaled for Het to stop. Then, he waited for Jou to elaborate on his response. Jou did not answer. Instead, he showed an initiation brand on his forearm. "I am the Pharaoh's bodyguard."

Mai's eyes slightly widened. _'Since when does Jou have a good plan?' _She watched as the guards stood silent, the taller one deep in thought.

"If this is true then, why did we find these cloaks?" Migu finally replied.

Mai groaned. _'Back to where we started...' _

* * *

Though there was a pregnant pause, Anzu found no comfort in the silence. Her thoughts were swimming around in her head too fast for her to comprehend. "I...don't understand." 

"It's not difficult. I was supposed to kill Teana, but when I confronted your mother, she told me not to hurt her Anzu--you. Knowing that your name was Anzu, I killed your mother with confidence that she was Teana."

Anzu closed her eyes. "This isn't real..."

"But I am!" His eyes now gleamed with hate. "And this time, there will be no mistakes."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"My sister was to be an apprentice for a renowned priestess, but she soon learned that the priestess took interest in another individual." He paused. Then, eyes shifted on the ground, he added: "She wanted Teana to be her apprentice."

"What? I never heard anything of this--"

"Don't interrupt me," Marik growled. "She wanted you because your mother--Zahra--left the clergy due to her beliefs in the gods of abeyance. She was the only one believed in their destructive power." He paused again. "The priestess took great interest in this and since she couldn't ask Zahra to be her apprentice (because she left the clergy), she wanted her daughter in the clergy--you!"

"My mother was not a priestess!"

"Indeed she was," Marik added, "didn't you say before your mother was banished from the temple? She couldn't have just left the temple, she HAD to be banished."

Anzu gasped. "That still doesn't explain why you wanted to murder me!"

"My sister had been training for years to be a priestess with my father. She was crushed when she learned the priestess declined her apprenticeship. That meant that she would be living underground, protecting the Pharaoh, for the rest of her life. I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want her to end up like me. I wanted her to have a life."

As he spoke, Anzu could have sworn she saw her tear in his eye. She shrugged it off as he continued: "I saw what the outside world had to offer, and I wanted Isis to be a part of it." He took in a deep breath. "I decided to kill the one that shamed my sister." He paused again. "That night, I went out in search of Teana. I spoke to many people, and all guided me toward a hut--Teana's home. That's when I killed your mother."

* * *

"We only just came in!" 

"Yes," Jou said, nodding at his wife. "We had no idea that they were left here!"

Suspiciously, Migu eyed the couple. "Am I to believe that the two fugitives waltzed right in here and left valuable evidence behind?" His companion stifled a laugh. Migu then looked at Jou, "even as the Pharaoh's bodyguard, you are not allowed to leave the palace."

Het then stepped forward. "With regard to the book of Ma'at, you are both placed under arrest and will be trialed before the Pharaoh and the High Priest."

"We're innocent!" Mai yelled, as Het wrapped rope around her wrists. "Jou!"

Jou was speechless. As a bodyguard, he _always_ arrested people. It was never the other way around. _'I'm out of ideas. Maybe it's best we go back to the palace. Seth may not be in power anymore.' _As Het came toward him with the rope, Jou only put his hands out for Het to latch them together. Mai was in disbelief. "JOU! Do something!"

Jou only shook his head. "No, it's best if we prove our innocence before the _Pharaoh_." He then winked, but Mai didn't understand what he was trying to make her perceive.

* * *

"No..." Anzu sunk to the floor, belief finally weighing down her efforts to disbelieve. "I..." 

Marik towered before her. "There's nothing more to say, Anzu. Knowing the truth, you can finally rest in peace in the afterlife." The puzzle started glowing. "But how can death be seen without an audience..." Raising his hand, he used the power of the puzzle to lift Yami to his feet. "There, my conscience holds no demons.."

"But it will!" Anzu's strong voice came out of nowhere. "You will never be looked upon as the brother Isis once knew! You took a life, and never stopped to think who you would be hurting in the process. Now Isis doesn't have a brother, and I have no mother. Your conscience will never rid the demons that swim in the depths of your mind!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" bellowed the murderer, his hair now lifting off his shoulders. "You have no idea what you're talking about! Isis ignores my existence because of who I've become--a man of hatred and impassiveness. It happened after my Tomb Keeper's initiation....I became another person. A person of whom I could not control."

"There's not a person in this world that control one's own will! You are weak-minded!"

Growling, Marik smacked Anzu across the face, causing her to fall to the ground. "Never call me weak-minded!" he seethed, his tone breathing anger. His hair, at this point, was now standing at an angle, too.

"An...zu.." whimpered Yami, as he watched helplessly. His mind and body were weak. _'No, I need to help Anzu. I can't let Marik hurt her anymore.' _

"You can't do anything, Yami," Marik said, looking at the moribund peasant. "I will kill Anzu; resurrect the gods of abeyance; and then kill you. You know why? Because I'm strong....and you're weak."

* * *

Prince Honda walked through the crowd, his head held high. "Ra, I should get back to Simbel." He groaned, but remembered that Shizuka would be awaiting his arrival. He smiled, then groaned again. "It's not like we can show our affections in public." As he walked, thoughts whirled around his mind like a sandstorm. "I hate this....if only Yami was Pharaoh..." Before he could finish his thought, he caught a glimpse of two blondes walking through the crowd. 

"That's unusual," he said, walking closer. "Hold on....that's Jou!" He didn't know the other one, but remembered her from the palace. "Did Seth relieve them of duty? No," he looked at the two guards escorting them. "They must have tried to escape. I must help them. There's no telling what Seth will do to them." He looked around. His eyes gleamed when he saw two camels for sale. "How much?"

"One hundred coins," the merchant said, as Honda took out his coin pouch. Handing the merchant one hundred coins, the merchant added, "each camel." Honda rolled her eyes and threw another hundred on the counter. "Thank you, sir."

"Right," the Prince said, putting his pouch back. "Listen, hold these two for me. I'll be back with some help." The merchant looked at him and said:

"For a price."

Honda rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll give you fifty coins _when _I return."

Once the merchant nodded, Honda forced himself through the crowd, toward the two guards. They seemed in a hurry, but Honda stepped in front of them, which caused both to stop. "Fool, step aside--" Once Migu raised his head to look at the distraction, he wished he hadn't opened his mouth. "Prince Honda, I'm sorry--I...."

"Nevermind that," Honda said, "you will apologize with your two slaves."

* * *

"You'll never defeat me now that I have the puzzle! Admit it! You are weak without this!" he pointed to the puzzle. Then, not waiting for an answer, he walked back to Anzu, who was kneeling on the floor. "And you! Without Yami to help you, you're worthless." He kicked her to the floor. "Now, it's time to fulfill my plans! Step one, kill Teana." 

She looked at him, pain shown throughout her face. "Don't Marik, if an evil does live within you....you must defeat it." Marik froze for a moment, but then broke out into a huge smile.

"As long as there hatred inside of Marik, I will live with him forever!"

"Marik," Anzu said, "if your sister knows that there is an evil inside you that caused you to kill Zahra, she will forgive you! Fight this battle for Isis!"

"I can't Anzu! I can't win!" A voice came out of Marik, but it was soon replaced by an angry one. "He's been fighting me ever since his initiation, there's no way he can defeat me now. I've grown stronger, feeding off his anger."

Anzu held her stomach. "Marik! You can't defeat him because he's been feeding you lies! There's plenty of good within you! You have to find it and use it against him!"

Marik froze again. This time, his hands were held against his head. Marik was fighting his evil inside his mind. "I can defeat you! _No you can't! _Yes I can! _I will always be a part of you! FOREVER! _No!" Marik fell to his knees, his bangs now covering his eyes.

Anzu gasped. "Marik?"

He looked up, eyes filled with fury. "GUESS AGAIN!" Standing up, he clenched his fists together. "I have heard enough from you, Teana. It's time for you to die!"

* * *

Migu looked at the two behind him. "They have disobeyed the Code, I couldn't possibly leave these two in your hands. If you follow me, I could find you some other--" 

"No, I'm in a hurry and these will have to do."

Migu swallowed hard. He knew he couldn't go against the judgement of his superior. He had to think of something quick. "Please, Prince Honda, Het and I will help you instead."

"Very well." Honda guided the four toward the merchant's camel shop.

"How can we be of service to you, Prince Honda?" asked Migu, trying to get back on the Prince's good side. "Shall Het I saddle and place your goods on the camel?"

Honda nodded. "Yes, and I'll keep an eye on your fugitives."

As they set to work, Honda gave the merchant the fifty coins he owed, and then he looked Jou, who was staring at him. "Once they're done," he whispered, "I want you to take the camel on the right. We will head back to my palace."

Jou looked down at his hands. They were still bound. "How?" Before Honda could answer, a voice bellowed over their conversation.

"PRINCE! Do not stand too close to the fugitives! They are dangerous!"

Honda chuckled. "Do not fret, I can protect myself." Searching through his tunic, he pulled out a dagger. "Now, hurry, I'm late for a very important engagement." As Migu and Het set back to work, Honda pointed the dagger at his bound hands. "Hurry, put your hands out." Jou obeyed. "There," Honda cut the rope, "keep your hands together so they do not notice." Jou nodded. Honda then did the same for Mai.

"There, Prince, your camel are ready."

Honda nodded. "Very good. Now, I shall be on my way. Wait--is this the way you saddle a camel?" Distracted by the Prince's unhappiness, Migu and Het bowed shamelessly. Honda then gave the signal for Mai and Jou to run toward the camel.

"HEY! WAIT! THE FUGITIVES!" Before they could run toward the fugitives, Honda put his foot out and tripped the two guards. "Prince Honda, why? They were two dangerous fugitives!"

He mounted the camel. "No one calls me a fool and gets away with it." He then smacked the camel on the rear, and headed in the direction of the fugitives. Migu and Het were baffled.

* * *

Anzu stared at Marik. _"Oh Isis....this is really it...' _

"Yes Teana," said Marik, as his fists started to glow. "There's no hope!"

Yami looked up. "Anzu...please.....no..." He tried to move his legs, but they remained motionless. "Anzu..." He fell to the floor.

"Yami.." she felt tears moisten her eyelids.

Marik growled impatiently. "That's enough! It's time to end this!" Opening his hand, a ball of energy formed a vortex in his hand. Then, without warning, the vortex shot a stream of energy that went directly into Anzu's head. "MIND CRUSH!"

"AHHHHH!" Anzu yelled, as she fell into the floor. "NOOOOOOOO!" As Marik's attack continued, she felt her mind swelling with pain. She tried to alleviate it with her hands, but the pain only got worse. "AHH! Marik! Please stop!"

"Never! I want you--"

Anzu gasped. The pain was gone. As she looked up, she saw Marik on the floor. "How?" Her eyes then shifted on another being. "What? Seth?"

He smiled; shaking out the pain in his knuckles. "That's one annoyance out of the way."

"NO! I sealed your mind in the Shadow Realm with the rod--NO!" He looked over at the rod. "When the rod broke, it must have also broke the seal on the Shadow Realm!"

_Flashback _

"I do. Yami does. Why can't you see it?" With this registering in his mind, the power of the puzzle slightly weakened, giving Anzu the ability to smash the rod into a wooden dresser.

"NO! THE ROD!" Marik yelled, throwing Anzu to the floor. "Do you have any idea of what you have done?" he yelled again, his tone angrier. "You....you..." his words drifted off as a mysterious cloud of smoke elevated, and found a home inside Seth. "No....it can't be..."

_End Flashback _

"NO!"

"Yes! And know I'm going to seal your mind in the Shadow Realm my own way!" Thrusting his fist at Marik, he aimed for his face. Marik dodged, but not before Seth grabbed a hold of the chain on the puzzle and yanked it off his neck.

"FOOL! You will pay!" He yelled, now running toward Seth. "This time, stay dead!" Before his fist could connect with Seth's chest, Seth punched him into the floor.

"Grr..." Marik was about to push himself up when his fingers brushed against something. The broken rod. Carefully hiding it from Seth's view, he stood up and glared at Seth. "Let's dance!"

Seth was about to punch Marik again when he felt something hit his stomach at full speed. As he looked down, he saw a large, red spot encircled around the broken rod. "You....stabbed me..."

Marik smiled and mercilessly pulled the rod out of Seth's stomach. "Yes, now die." Kicking Seth to the floor, he stared down at the rod, which was soaked in blood. "Brings back memories of when I killed your mother." He winked at Anzu. She growled, but didn't retaliate because her head was still throbbing from the mind crush. "That reminds me, Teana. You still have to die."

"Wrong," came a strong voice from the other side of the room.

Marik shifted his eyes on a pair of violet eyes. "WHAT? How are you even standing?"

"Simple," he pointed to the puzzle now around his neck, "I took back what was mine."

"I can still kill you! You're still weak!"

Yami shook his head. "No, there will be no more bloodshed. Millennium puzzle, banish the evil spirit from Marik's body!" Obeying its master, the millennium puzzle started to glow. Then, it blinded Marik with a bright flash of light. Marik's eyes rolled into its sockets and his body found comfort on the floor.

Yami also dropped to the floor, his energy completely spent. "YAMI!" Anzu yelled, as she ran toward him. "You're okay!" Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him on the lips.

He smiled. "I'm glad that you're okay, too." Before he could say more about her well-being, his eyes averted to a body on the floor. "Seth....is he still alive?" Helping Yami up, Anzu took him to Seth's body. His eyes were barely open, but he was very much still alive.

"Seth," Yami swallowed hard, "what you did for Anzu and me...I--"

"Don't. I was horrible to you both. I just hope my death will not go ....in vain."

Yami shook his head. "Seth, please...don't die. I want to be....your brother."

"I as well, but," he touched his wound. "I won't make it."

Before he could say anymore, Jou, Honda, and Mai walked in. Yami nodded at them, but looked back at Seth. "Hold on, we no have help. We can save you--"

"Let me die, Yami." He coughed. "I want you to be Pharaoh."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "I can't. I have no relations to Bel Saf."

"But you are my brother, and the Code states that if I don't have an heir, a family member can and will take over. You're the only family I have, Yami."

Yami's lip started to tremble from the tears he was trying to hold back. "Seth..."

"Farewell......brother..." Putting his eyes to rest, his hand left his wound and fell to the floor.

Yami's teary eyes left his brother, and met the eyes of others. They all acknowledged his pain with a nod, and walked out the chamber to leave Yami alone with his brother.

* * *

Anzu looked at Ra's sun, which had found its place in the sky. _'I must have fallen asleep.' _She looked around, and saw that the others were asleep as well. _'Maybe I should check on Yami...' _

As she walked into the chamber, her legs froze under her. _'Where's Marik?' _She looked around, but did not see him anywhere. That's when she saw a piece of papyrus on Yami's straw bed. It read: _"Thank you."_ She slightly smiled, but soon found greater interest in something else.

She found Yami sleeping on the floor, but there was no sign of Seth. _'They must be preparing him for his journey to the afterlife.' _Letting out a sigh, she found herself kneeling next to Yami. "Oh....Yami...you scared me last night." Running a hand through his hair, she felt him stir. Then, she was entranced by the violet eyes that casted upon her. "Anzu..."

She smiled, but didn't stop brushing his hair. "They took Seth last night..." he whispered, "I never felt so close to him then last night. I still wonder what would have happened if things were different."

"Everything has a reason behind it," Anzu whispered.

He sat up. "I know, but I still haven't found a reason...."

"Seth has. Through death, he showed you how much it meant to him to have you as a brother and....as the Pharaoh." She stopped stroking his hair.

"....he also risked his life....for you. He knew how much I loved you, and he wanted to make sure I never lost you." His words caused her to smile.

"But, you're Pharaoh--"

"....and you're a Priestess."

Her eyes widened. "That means....we can....be together."

"Yes," he kissed her, "and it also means that you can be my Queen."

She was too shocked for words.

"Will you be my Queen?"

Again, she couldn't find the words to say. She only nodded.

"Thank you." Placing a hand on her cheek, he kissed her for hope. For a new life. For happiness. For eternal love. For joy. And for Ra's blessing for bringing them together.

* * *

It had been two full moons since the incident. Jou and Mai, though welcomed back to the palace, decided to return back to their home, for they hope to start a life on their own. Anzu and Yami attended a burial ritual for Seth, but the mass would be held once they finished creating a new casket for him. The artists had to dispose of his Pharaoh casket. Honda had to stay at the palace to make claims that Yami was entitled to be a Pharaoh because of his ties with Seth. He also stayed to help Yami reinstate the people that once worked at the palace during Yami's term as Pharaoh. 

As Honda was writing claims to free everyone of their punishments during Seth's term, he heard a knock on his chamber door. "Enter." He smiled when he saw her. "Shizuka, I'm glad my messenger brought you."

Shizuka smiled. "As am I. I was worried about you."

"I missed you," he brought her into a hug. She was startled that Honda made a public display of his affections. "It's okay. Yami and I agreed that when he reaches eighteen, he'll make a law stating that there shall be no marriage boundaries between the classes."

"Oh Honda!" Before she could say anymore, he kissed her."I'm so happy!"

"Yes. Thank you R--" He paused. Then, "Thanks be to Seth."

* * *

Marik stared in awe at the greatness of the temple he was walking into. Every wall had notations and hieroglyphics that were molded in gold. There were two fountains in the main entrance, and two, fully tiled, sets of stairs. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that he was walking into a Pharaoh's burial chamber. 

"Who goes there?"

Even though he had not seen her in years, he remembered her voice. "It is I, Marik."

"I do not wish to speak or hear from anyone with that name."

Marik walked toward the direction of the voice. "Sister, it's me."

Stepping out of the shadows, she stared into her eyes. "It is you....my brother..." Before she could say anymore, he pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, your brother."

* * *

It's done! But I did leave a lot of gaps for a sequel. cough Well, thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for everything. I hope to get another YGO fic up soon. Hehehehehe. Goodbye Almost Royalty! I'll miss writing you! 


End file.
